Baby Dragon
by i hate umbrellas
Summary: Sequal to Dirty Little Secret, used to be called Being Pregnant and Alone. Hermione gets pregnant but Draco doesn't want anything to do with the baby. How will Hermione deal with it?
1. The Potion

**Baby Dragon**

**Summary: **_I'm editing the first few chapter's, just spelling and grammar. _Hermione is pregnant with Draco's baby, but he doesn't care. This is like a chapter to precede the rest, it is just setting the scene, nothing really happens till next chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter

**I MPORTANT NOTE: **This is set with the events from fourth year but due to situations which arise in the story, in this universe, first year is when they are thirteen and they leave school at twenty.

**The Potion**

Hermione walked down the hallway to give her time turner back to professor McGonagall, she was sick of it, she was also going to drop muggle studies and then she was going to tell Draco that his stupid plan backfired.

Hermione sighed with relief as she walked out the office, there was no way she could put up with another year like that, and Draco was the only thing that got her through it although he had been complete prat.

Hermione rounded the corner that led to their secret room. She sat on one of the cushions and waited, she knew he would come sooner or later, she didn't mind waiting. The end of term was tomorrow, soon she would go back home to the muggle world. Maybe it would do her some good to have a break and do some reading of course. She looked up as Draco walked in he looked sourly, it appeared that he had already found out, well that didn't matter now.

"What did you want? Came to gloat, did you?" Draco commented dryly.

"Are you going to write to me?" Hermione asked casually. If Draco had been drinking he would have choked on it but he hadn't so he sort of choked on nothing.

"What gave you the idea that I would" he said taken aback.

"Nothing, that's why I asked you, I wanted you to write to me, so promise."

"I ain't promising anything, there's no way I would write to you. I have no reason to." Hermione feared he was going to say this. And Draco was very stubborn; he was unlikely to change his mind. Hermione was just thinking if she should still try and persuade him otherwise when she felt his arms wrap round her waist and he started to kiss her neck. She tilted it so he could get better access. "It's only six weeks are you saying that your so pathetic that you can't live without me for less than two months."

"I'm not pathetic" Hermione protested.

"Well then" was all he said before turning Hermione to face him.

It was now the last day of term and everyone was packed and ready to ride the 'horseless' carriages, well everyone accept for Hermione who was frantically searching for something that seemed really important.

"Drat" she hissed as she picked up some glass shards, she muttered "Repairo" and the shards sprang back together. She ran down to the owlery and hastily sent a letter, and then she quickly got her bags and met Harry and Ron down in the entrance hall.

"Where have you been, the last carriages are going soon" Ron asked as they hurried out to the carriages.

"I just remembered there was a book I had to return to the library" Hermione lied quickly. Harry and Ron seemed to accept the excuse and muttered about books. "Honestly" Hermione cut after a while of the incessant muttering, "It's not wrong to like books you know?"

"Your right it's not wrong to like books" Hermione didn't expect Ron to say something like that "It's wrong to be completely in love with them" Hermione was tempted to throw a hex at him but the carriages stopped at that moment and it was time for them to get out and board the Hogwarts express.

Draco boarded the Hogwarts express with his friends Crabbe and Goyle. As soon as they found a carriage and he sat down an owl flapped through the window and dropped the letter on him. Surprised he opened the letter:

**Draco,**

**Can you send me more of 'The Potion' because mine smashed somehow? Thanks**

'Huh,' was the first thing Draco thought, 'what the hell is 'the potion'? And who is this from anyway' Draco wondered for a while about who would send him a letter without signing it and then it hit him, it was Hermione. It was strange because Hermione always coded her letters, 'she must have been in a rush'. Draco was lucky it was only Crabbe and Goyle in the carriage at the moment because anyone else would have been suspicious but they were too busy eating. Then it clicked it was the thing that Hermione had been taking, she kept on rambling about how important it was to… erm maybe he had stopped listening. Oh well, it doesn't matter.

Draco stuffed the letter into his robes as some more Slytherins entered. Pansy came in with her group of girls saying "Yer well I have a whole gang of guys running after me this summer so I'm going to need a lot of 'The Potion' just to be safe you know what I mean" then she giggled and so did the other girls. Draco wondered why Pansy always went on about how popular she was with guys when he was around, did she honestly think it would get him jealous and go 'Pansy no other guy is good for you, have me!' Wait did Pansy just mention 'The Potion' he got it now Hermione didn't want to get pregnant. Oh well it was just a one off she could do without it just this once, there was no way he was asking his mother for the potion or Pansy for that matter and he didn't know how to brew it, so technically it wasn't his fault. He bet that Hermione could brew it up with her eyes closed but she was going back to her filthy muggle house and wouldn't be able to do any brewing. 'She just can ask someone else if she's so afraid' he thought to himself 'it's not like she's going to get pregnant anyways'

It had been a week since end of term and no word had come from Draco and more importantly there was no potion. 'Damn it' Hermione thought, why was he like that? She had sent him more letters and now it was too late.

Hermione had managed to read 11 novels before she left and went to the burrow to watch the Quidditch world cup. 'Fun' she thought wryly, 'well I'm happy to see Harry and Ron I suppose, but I really don't understand Quidditch.'

One of the good things about being rich and influential is that you always got good things that normal people did not get. One of such things was tickets to the Quidditch word cup and not just any old tickets but tickets in the top box. This is what Draco thought as he walked inside the top box with his mother and father. So imagine the surprise he got when he saw the Weasleys. Yes the Weasleys that didn't have two Knuts to rub together. Also was the boy-who-bloody-well-wouldn't-die (Soz had to put that in) and Hermione, who gave a little start when she saw Draco but immediately looked away. The minister was talking to his father so he just stared at Hermione. She stared defiantly at his father who had just turned his attention to her. After a little tense moment he sat down between his mother and father.

The cup had been quite enjoyable even if the Weasleys had been there and all. The Irish won but Krum had got the snitch. Who would have thought that would happen, normally the team that got the snitch won.

Draco stood at a tree as he saw his father and others celebrating in all their drunkenness by levitating a family of filthy muggles, it was quite funny actually. His mother had sent him into the woods to stay away; he wondered what she was doing when he heard a yell it was Ron, some mumbling a lumos by Hermione, then "Tripped over a tree root"

"Well, with feet that size, hard not to," he drawled.

After some heated conversation they left Draco to watch the site he had been watching earlier.

Suddenly it stopped and there was screaming he looked up at the sky and there was the dark mark. The death eaters had all disapparated at the sight of it.

On the Hogwarts express Draco spent his time talking about how he nearly went to durmstrang. Then he took the time with Crabbe and Goyle to take a trip to the carriage next door to see if the poor boy and the famous-for-no-bloody-reason boy if they were going to take part in the tournament when he found out that they didn't know. He should have known.

The start of year feast was as it had been for the previous years. The sorting hat said some whacky song, the first years got sorted. Then mad-eye moody walked in, then finally Dumbledore told them about the tri-wizard tournament, but you had to be of age, to say that was a disappointment was an understatement.

**End Note: **okay so that was the holidays summed up. Next chapter is when Hermione confronts Draco. Wow, this writing business is so hard; I don't know how you people do it. This took me ages and I only wrote about 1500 words and that's me rounding up. Oh my god, I just found out that the double lines don't show up when you upload.


	2. I'm Pregnant

**Baby Dragon**

**Summary: **Hermione is pregnant with Draco's baby but he doesn't care.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter

**I'm Pregnant**

It had been quite a shock to find out that there were hundreds of poor little house-elves working tirelessly night and day with no holiday and no sick pay. There had to be something that she could do to help the unfortunate little things. That is why you could see a girl in the library, reading frantically and jotting down notes, on the first day of term. When the bell had rung out for afternoon lessons she had went off to professor vector's class and was pleased to find out they weren't given homework. Now she had more time for her researching. She grinned at Harry and Ron because they had lots when Draco called out to Weasley. 'That's odd' Hermione thought' what the hell does Draco want with Ron?' the answer became apparent however when Draco began to read out a clipping from a newspaper. Hermione watched the ordinary fight a bit annoyed because they were wasting precious researching time. When suddenly Moody appeared and turned Draco into a ferret. She had to admit it was pretty hilarious even though Draco could have seriously been hurt, it was lucky that McGonagall had come when she had come. They had walked down to lunch and Hermione had wolfed down her food before returning to the library to do much more research. She had no time to waste when ill-fated feeble house-elves suffered, no time to waste, indeed.

Hermione finally tore herself away from her research and packed up her books to return to Gryffindor tower. She asked Harry for his invisibility cloak saying she had more research to do. He looked at her worriedly for a second before going to fetch it. When Hermione put her mind to something, she put her mind to it.

Walking down the hallway to their own special room Hermione wondered if she had always been a good liar or if she had developed the skill from constantly lying to Harry or Ron. Or maybe Ron and Harry were just too stupid or naïve to see when they were being lied to. Hermione was still pondering this when she reach the room. Draco was sitting on a sofa reading a book about dragons when Hermione walked in. She watched him for a while thinking about how she was going to break the news to him. She stood there for about ten minutes going over different ways to break the news, then suddenly Draco muttered something. She leaned closer to hear what he said. He continued to mutter under his breath. Curious Hermione walked over to him to hear what he was saying. As soon as she got in arms length, he shot out his arm and tugged on the cloak. "Why the hell were you just standing there?" he muttered but she heard him now she was closer.

"How did you know I was there?" Hermione asked defensively.

"You were talking to yourself" he said simply pulling Hermione on to the sofa with him.

Hermione looked at him and said the words before she lost her nerve. She hadn't admitted what she was about to say, to herself yet, and saying it out load would make it true. "There's something I have to tell you" Draco stared at her curiously, he wasn't prepared for what she was about to say next. "I'm pregnant" there she said and… and what the hell was Draco doing. He had pushed her away and stood up.

"You're lying" he accused.

"I'm not" this was the last thing she had expected him to say and the next thing he said was even worse.

"There is no way I'm going to except YOUR mudblood bastard" with that he turned on his heel and strode of. 'What the hell' he thought 'there's no way this can be happening'. He had missed Hermione over the Holiday's, yeah he had seen her at the cup but he hadn't managed to talk to her properly and he was happy to see her. Was being the key word because what she had sprung on him was so uncalled for, 'that little bitch' ran through his mind 'I bet she got pregnant on purpose, began to feel insecure or something, thought she had to trap me, well it hasn't worked, I'm not trapped because I don't care'. The Slytherin common room was empty when he entered so he sat on the closest sofa to the fire staring at it like it was the last thing in the world. When the fire died out he finally summoned the energy to go to bed.

The next day Draco woke up irritated. For a moment he couldn't figure out why until he remembered about what Hermione had said last night. His irritation quickly moved to anger. How dare she? He began to gather up some clean robes and went to the bathroom to take a shower. The shower hadn't worked he was still angry when he finished, so the only logical thing was to talk to Hermione. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione woke up miserable, how Draco reacted was beyond words, it was so hurtful so… oh my god, she was going to be late. She had trouble falling asleep last night and when she did, it was a fretful one. She pulled on some robes and walked down the stairs hurriedly, she couldn't be late because people would know something was up. She got to transfiguration just as the bell went. That was lucky. "Why weren't you at breakfast?" whispered Harry as she sat down next to him and Ron.

"I… I erm…" Hermione stuttered she just couldn't think straight. As she had rushed to class she hadn't thought about last night but as soon as relief swept over her that she wasn't late, panic took its place, because she was free to remember.

"Today we are going to turn goblets into pillows" McGonagall said and began explaining the new spell. (These were the first two things I thought of).

When McGonagall had finished her explanation Ron said "I wish this was DADA" and Harry forgot that Hermione had not been at breakfast as he and Ron engrossed themselves in a conversation, guessing what would happen in Moody's lesson. Hermione could not pay attention to her goblet; she kept thinking what Draco had said. Did he really mean it? The lesson went all too quickly and Hermione could have sworn the professor gave her an odd look as she had left the classroom but she didn't care. The next lesson was potions and Hermione didn't know if she could look at Draco without crying, maybe he had come round maybe she was worrying over nothing. Yes, he said it because he was shocked but he didn't mean it. Hermione told herself that all the way to potions and was convinced by the time she got there. Hermione was not distracted anymore so her potion came out perfect as ever. 

Hermione was in a good mood when it was time for lunch, Snape was his normal evil self and things were back to normal and Draco was only shocked he didn't mean the things he said. Hermione rushed dinner to dash to the library, more research needed to be done.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco saw Hermione leave the great hall so he finished up, wow that girl ate fast, and left to follow. When he had got into the entrance hall she wasn't there so he went to the library figuring that's where she went.

He was right as usual and he sat down beside her. It was okay because she was in her usual seat that you couldn't see unless you knew it was there. "I want to talk to you" Hermione looked up and smiled he was going to apologise and say a plan. "You have to say that baby belongs to some muggle you met in the summer. I don't want the baby connected to me at all. I don't know why you tried to trap me but your plan has backfired."

Hermione looked at him stunned. "No" this wasn't what he was supposed to say.

Draco was not pleased with her reaction. "You will do as I say" he said in a commanding voice. Hermione broke into tears. This was worse then yesterday. Draco began to get angry. He was not going to be tricked by her. "Stop it" he strode off: he couldn't take a bumbling idiot. Before he was out of earshot and the library he said "Talk to me when you are not going to cry" and then he was gone. Hermione tears started to dry. She wasn't upset any more she was stunned. She couldn't think, she packed up her books and headed for charms even though they still had nearly half an hour left. She sat outside the door, with a blank face. For almost half an hour, she sat there still and blank, but then people started to arrive and she was dragged out of her stupor. She couldn't let people see her like this she had to put on a brave face and pretend to be so exited to learn a new charm. Normally she would have but suddenly school work didn't seem so important. Never in Hermione's life had she ever dreamt that she wouldn't feel the need to learn something new.

Charms was very tiring and stressful, because she was not very hungry or in the mood to do research with a quick "Not eating cause I didn't get a lot of research done at lunch" Hermione rushed off to bed. Harry and Ron looked exasperated but she didn't notice. She lay in her bed and thought about the last thing that Draco had said to her. She didn't think she could face him for a long time because she had a lot of tears inside of her. Her heart was braking and the pain required a lot of tears to ease it just a little.

The next day was just as terrible, Hermione didn't get a wink of sleep and when she finally gave up, it was five thirty. Hermione thought she needed the extra time to wash her face and try and get rid of her puffy eyes. Two hours later Hermione was finally ready to face the day and trying to think of something other than Draco she focused on her first lesson. What was it? She couldn't remember. She went down stairs to get some breakfast. She ate a piece of toast but could eat no more, it was choking her. She looked over at the Slytherin table and saw Draco casually eating. This made her want to burst into more tears but she held them in. She knew that Draco would not even want to look at her if he saw them.

Harry and Ron sat on either side of Hermione. "DADA tomorrow" Ron said before he began to load his plate. 

Hermione turned to Harry seeing as she was only going to be spat over by Ron and asked "What's our first lesson?"

Harry looked stunned Hermione hadn't remembered her time table yet but instead of saying that he settled with "Don't you have your timetable on you?"

"Oh yeah" Hermione said embarrassed. She rummaged through her bag and found her timetable. "Care of magical creatures followed by History of Magic" she read aloud. 

"I wish we had DADA and then more DADA" commented Ron, he had just finished eating and was wondering whether to have some more or if he was full. He decided on the latter and the three took themselves out of the building and down to Hagrid's hut. No one else was there.

"I've found out what they eat" Hagrid called happily, Ron, Harry and Hermione tried to look happy as well, it was really hard. The other classmates began to arrive and soon they were feeding the blast-ended skrewts. Hermione was glad they had this lesson because she could not concentrate on Draco at all, not unless she wanted to get burnt. And Draco happened to be only a few feet away complaining loudly about the class as usual.

Ron grumbled all the way back to the castle about his slightly scorched hand. They went to history of magic which was so boring that Hermione was forced to dwell on him and wondered what she should do. She decided she would avoid him for about a week, which would give him time to calm down and her time to gather her composure and figure out how to talk some sense into him.

This worked quite well, a bit too well for Hermione's liking because she realised that he seemed to not want anything to do with her. She convinced herself he just needed space and busied herself with more research to start up her campaign. She had already wasted enough time and now she had plenty of homework.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day was the day that Ron had been anticipating since the start of term. They had DADA after lunch and Ron couldn't wait. Hermione had spent the lunch in the library and had just about managed to get to the lesson on time.

Moody asked them what the three unforgivable curses were. Ron said the Imperius curse; Neville stuttered the Cruciatus curse and Hermione answered the third curse, unwillingly because Moody had been showing them what the curse looked like on spiders. After the class she focused on Neville who had been badly affected by the class. They talked to him before Moody pulled him off to give him a book.

At dinner, Hermione gobbled down her food before rushing to the library, she was nearly finished with her preparations and kind of exited.

After an hour or so the badges where made and the opening plans were formed so Hermione rushed up to Gryffindor to find Harry and Ron finishing their tragic month for Divination. She explained to them about S.P.E.W and made Ron treasurer and Harry secretary. She was a bit disappointed that they weren't as excited and she was but then Hedwig interrupted them and Harry got upset and went to bed. A short while after Ron made his excuses and followed leaving Hermione to dwell on unwanted matters.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione hadn't talked to him in a few days now and Draco didn't know whether this was a bad thing or good. True he had been avoiding her but what if this made her angry and do something stupid. He had to convince her to keep her mouth shut or at least if she was going to tell people not drag him into the equation. The days had been going quite slowly, they had to talk, she had to realise that he wanted nothing to do with the baby; he didn't even want to be connected with it. This had to be sorted out soon before she got any other notion stuck in her head.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That Sunday Hermione took herself down to the room that used to be special. Draco was there already which was a surprise because she was there a great deal earlier than arranged. It seemed like he was feeling how she was feeling just wanted to get it over with and felt like going no where else until this 'little' mess was sorted.

"I'm not going to cry" was the first thing Hermione said. She didn't really feel like talking about the important facts, somehow she had this feeling that this was going to go all Draco's way.

"Good, I am going to speak and you are going to listen" Hermione just nodded, it was just as she feared, she was going to get no say. She walked over to the settee and sat, it was one that was not usually sat on as they had always sat on the one closest to the fire. Hermione could not bring herself to get too close to him just encase the tear's came. Hermione marvelled at herself, she thought this year was going to be better. Last year, she was separate from her friends she had cried to Hagrid many times. Draco had never tolerated her tears. She had done so many lessons, she was tired. Now she had given up her lessons she was back friends with Harry and Ron she thought this year was going to be better but obviously not. "Is that all agreed?" Draco said commandingly. Hermione had not heard a word of what he said in her reverie but it didn't matter, she knew she wouldn't like it; Draco was going to make her agree anyway. When had she become week? Was this Draco? A person who could wrap people around his little finger, make them dependant, useless, venerable, weak. The list going on and the person not realising until too late or is when he showed his true self. It didn't matter; the latter was still too late. Nothing mattered around Draco, he was so controlling and good at it, and you didn't even know you were being controlled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco sat on the usual sofa when Hermione walked into the room. She immediately said "I'm not going to cry". This was good. He began to speak and she nodded and sat at the other sofa. Draco was pleased she was agreeing but he didn't know why she was sitting so far away. Well this didn't matter to him he was still going to tell her exactly what he wanted. They were going to still meet like last year but the baby was never to be mentioned in his presence and if she was to tell other's his name was never to be mentioned. If the father's identity is asked for then she was to say some muggle from the summer.

"Is that agreed?" Draco commanded she wasn't even listening. Draco looked at her. She was being quiet, what was she thinking?

"Why are you doing this?" Draco was taken aback. The question just came from nowhere. He said nothing just stared at her and she stared back. They stared at each other.

"We meet once a week on Saturday or Sunday. When ever it's best for me" Draco stated as he got up and left. He never gave Hermione the chance to argue.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione looked at the spot on the sofa that Draco had just vacated. She didn't even feel like crying this time. She had no idea what Draco had said. His last comment would seem like he was getting to grips with having a child but Hermione knew better. She didn't feel like meeting up with him like this, but it was the only way to get back into his good books.

She laughed grimly to herself, he should be trying to get back into her good books.

A few weeks went by and they met once every weekend. Hermione said nothing thinking that in time Draco would listen to reason. Lessons were getting better; they still weren't as enjoyable as previous years but it helped Hermione to just think about learning then about life. DADA was one of the better lessons: there was always something happening and Hermione found these lessons the ones that took her mind completely off life and focused on learning. There was one such lesson when Moody decided it was time for them to feel and see the effect's of the Imperius. Hermione was scared. This curse was an unforgivable, it was illegal. But they had no choice and Moody put them under the Imperius curse one by one. It finally came to Hermione turn and she felt all the worries leave her, she was the happiest she had felt in weeks, so relaxed without a care in the word, she was all too happy to do what Moody commanded her. Then the spell wore of and Hermione longed to be back under its presence. She normally didn't like the idea of being controlled, mostly she would think that spell was terrible but for some reason she longed just to feel at ease again and the spell brought her this desired affect. Hermione longed to feel the ease, she watched longingly as the other's done silly things. Would anyone notice if she queued up again?

**End Note:** I think it is good to be left there. This is the longest chapter I've ever written and I feel proud. In my other story the end of the chapter's kept bringing them selves to light but this chapter didn't seem to want to end. This was the most appropriate place to end I think. Thanks to my reviewers **Amestar** and **Lizzy**. Yay to Fruits Basket and Hikaru no Go. Also AAR and Panic! Happy to be on people's alerts too. I just re-read this and Draco was being so evil, and Hermione so tearful.


	3. Memories

**Baby Dragon**

**Summary: **Hermione is pregnant with Draco's baby but he doesn't care.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter 

**Memories**

Hermione was half way out her seat when Moody dismissed the class. She was so disappointed, she was so close to that calm she had felt only moments ago and now the chance had slipped away. "Can you believe Moody put us under the imperious" Ron commented excitedly. "And Harry could fight it, well after four tries but you know.. After that Hermione did truly stop listening. What was to point of hearing about Harry and he's four turn's when she only got the chance to have one turn. It just wasn't fair. "Hermione, Hermione!"

Hermione snapped out of her trance "What?" she said miffed.

"It's just we began to get lots of homework from like charms and transfiguration and even care of magical creatures, can you help us?" 

Hermione wondered why she had to help them, she really didn't feel like it but she answered "Yeah, okay but your not copying my homework or you'll never learn" it was like some habit or something.

Harry and Ron had taken slightly longer than she had anticipated that Saturday, so she ended up giving them her homework to copy, they couldn't believe their luck. First they made sure that Hermione wasn't sick of course, when it was established that she was fine, they eagerly started copying just encase she changed her mind and took it back. All Hermione thought was 'I am sick, just in the heart. You can't check that by feeling my forehead' but Harry and Ron wasn't mind readers and that thought never passed through their minds. When they just about finished copying she dragged her paper away and stalked up to the girl's dormitory to put her stuff away. When she came back down she found that the boys had gone up to put their stuff away. She walked out and down the dark corridors.

"Where have you been? I've been here for ages" Draco said when Hermione entered the room.

"Sorry." Hermione muttered. 

Draco narrowed his eyes at her, "Why were you late?"

"I was helping Harry and Ron with homework" Hermione talked in a distant sort of way. This pissed Draco of immensely.

"What's got into you? You're acting strange, what is your problem? Why did you put them before me?"

"You are not the most important person in the world." Hermione snapped, today she just wasn't in the mood for people. "I'm going back to my dorm" she left without another word.

Hermione didn't see Draco all next week or the week after that. She didn't care how he felt anymore. There was no convincing him, why had she even bothered. "Hermione" Harry said attentively.

"What" she snapped.

"Are you okay? Because you have been having strange mood swings lately. Ron and I thought that maybe you should take some rest. Stop working too hard." it seemed like he had rehearsed what he had been saying.

"Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be? Now hurry up we need to get to care of magical creatures before we're late."

Harry sighed "We're not going to get in trouble with Hagrid for being late." But Hermione wouldn't take that as an answer and hurried Harry up.

They were looking after the blast-ended skrewts as usual, they had grown really big. "So how did it go?" whispered Ron to Harry when they thought Hermione wasn't listening. Harry shook his head. "I was so sure you had better tact and it would work better if I wasn't there"

"So you had planned it out. You two don't need to worry about me; don't even talk about me when I'm not about. Okay." Harry and Ron didn't say anything just looked a bit guilty and worried.

When they left the lesson they found many students milling around a sign in the entrance hall. Ron read the sign out to the others "Triwizard tournament the delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving at 6 o'clock on Friday 30th of October. Lessons will end half an hour early…" 

"Brilliant" said Harry. "It's potions last thing on Friday! Snape won't have time to poison us all!"

--

Draco was shocked he was only joking about her putting them before him but Hermione had taken him at his word and stormed off. After that he hadn't seen her for about two week's. He felt so forgotten.

Hermione has been acting very strange lately and he wondered what had gotten in to her. He curled up on the sofa in their special room thinking of all the times he and Hermione had spent together. Normally it didn't matter what he done or how angry she was, she will still turn up after a bit of calming down, but this time she hadn't returned.

_Draco walked down the hallway, he was so pissed, Gryffindor had won again Ravenclaw even though he, and other's, had done their utmost to stop it. Instead they had ended up in trouble and it was so not fair. He was so furious that he just needed to get away from the common room and be alone. He walked off towards the great hall doors and slipped outside and walked down the lawn. Strolling along thinking of nothing he heard some sobs. He turned around to see Granger walking along in the direction of Hagrid's hut. Something lurched in his stomach; he always seemed to bump into her when she was upset. The first couple of times it was funny he would take the Mick out of her. But every time he saw she seemed to be more distressed then the time before. Then there came a time when he didn't see the need to make her anymore miserable because it didn't seem like that was possible but that was obviously an incorrect assumption because right now she looked ten time worse like she was just going to fall apart and die._

_He turned away before he started to feel sorry for her but he was very curious as to what was wrong so he turned back around and followed her. She went to Hagrid's cabin, he sat on the back step, the door was ajar so it was easier to listen. He heard her wail about that git Weasley, a Rat and a cat and someone being dead. Disappointed he thought 'Well she didn't have many problems why was she complaining, wait someone dead' he immediately wanted to know who was dead. And how comes no one knew about it. Well he was going to tell the whole school. The back door opened, startled Draco dropped off the step. He didn't expect them to come out the back when there was a perfectly fine front door so he had let his guard down. "Yeah, have a look at…"_

_Hermione spotted Draco first and gasped "Malfoy what are you doing sitting on the steps."_

"_Who's dead?" Draco said trying to shock them into not noticing that he had fell of the steps just a little bit ungracefully. Besides he still wanted to know who. _

_Hermione burst back into tears. Hagrid looked angry "I just calmed her down and you had to just go and mention that Ron's rats dead"_

"_Actually I didn't say anything about a rat." She was crying about the stupid rat that bit Goyle. He had expected it to have been someone like her best friend._

"_Oh" said Hagrid slightly embarrassed. "Well it's after curfew what are you doing out here. You, I'm going to have to punish you for that?"_

'_That's not fair, Granger isn't get punished' and before he thought about it he said "I came to meet Hermione, she told me she would be here" this statement shocked all three of them. But it had the desired effect. Hagrid didn't take points or give a detention, he was a bit suspicious but Hermione who was also shocked had stopped crying. "Come Granger we should go back." Trying not to cringe he grabbed her wrist and dragged her back to the castle. Hagrid didn't have a chance to argue because Draco had dragged them away so quickly. "That's pathetic you know, to cry so much over the death of a stupid rat that didn't even belong to you"_

"_Malfoy" she said with no conviction "I don't need to be reminded about how pathetic I am."_

_Draco was shocked he had never heard Hermione sound like this. She had always been so annoyingly assured of herself. "Why are you so screwed up over the death of Ron's rat? Don't say you had a secret crush on it and wanted to marry it?" that wasn't something he really wanted to picture and wished he had never said it._

"_Ron thinks it's my fault but it's not and now he won't talk to me and on top of other things it has just gotten too much" Hermione practically wailed._

"_You killed Weasley's rat?" he laughed_

"_You have succeeded."_

"_What?"_

"_In making me feel worse. That's what you wanted to do isn't it?" She yanked her wrist away from him and stormed of. Draco felt weird. He wasn't even trying to make her feel worse maybe it just came naturally. What was he doing outside anyways? He walked back to his common room thoroughly confused._

_The next day the whole school was bussing about Black attacking Ron. 'He deserved it' thought Draco. 'After he had made Hermione feel so miserable. Should have finished the job off, would have done the whole school a favour' Draco felt weird. His thoughts just didn't seem right. He decide to think about the Hogwarts weekend next week, he couldn't wait to get away from the school, especially with the knowledge that Potter couldn't go. Granger and the Weasel weren't talking so that meant they were going alone right. But Draco bet that Weasley would go with his brothers or some other Gryffindor while on the other hand he couldn't imagine Hermione having anyone else to go with._

_After Arithmancy he stopped Hermione "You going to Hogsmead alone?"_

_Hermione paled 'why is he torturing me' he's always around when I feel so miserable' "leave me alone"_

"_Fine, I thought you wanted someone to go with but obviously a loner like you is used to being alone." _

'_Was he offering to go Hogsmead with me? I think I have finally lost the plot' Hermione thought as she walked off._

'_That sounded like I offered to take her to Hogsmead.'_

"_Have you ever seen anything quite as pathetic?" said Draco. "And he's supposed to be our teacher!"_

_Harry and Ron both made furious moves towards Draco but Hermione got there first – SMACK!_

_Everyone was shocked Hermione got out her wand. Draco, who was not stupid, told Crabbe and Goyle to leave it and they walked off towards the Dungeons. Draco was furious how dare she make him look like a fool? He was going to get his revenge._

_The Easter holidays came and went. Draco spent most of his time practising for the upcoming Quidditch final._

_Finally the Quidditch match came and they lost. Draco was so sure they were going to win. How could they lose against Gryffindor? Gryffindor that is nearly as pansy as Hufflepuff. At the moment he felt like jumping off a tower, not only had they lost the match but they had also lost the cup. In his stormed clouded reverie he walked around the castle for hours. Soon it was after curfew and he still had no inclination to go bed. He suddenly heard a sound. He jumped behind a suit of armour. The girl walked pass briskly it was Granger. Jumping out at her he said "What are doing out after curfew?"_

"_Well the Gryffindors were celebrating so noisily that I couldn't think."_

"_Like I care about the Gryffindors they just got lucky" Draco said defensively._

"_Yeah, they were lucky that they had to play such a crappy team as Slytherin."_

"_You know I still haven't got my revenge" Draco said changing the subject from his humiliating defeat, his blood began to boil just like after the match, he had to talk about something that would amuse him._

"_Revenge for what?" Hermione spat. How the hell did Draco get the conversation going his way? He was so infuriating._

_Laughing Draco began to walk away. Hermione grabbed his arm, no he wasn't going to have the last say._

"_No you're not getting the last word."_

_Draco sprang back like he had been burned. "Whatever" Hermione scoffed and made to stormed off._

_This time Draco grabbed her arm. "You're not going anywhere."_

"_Stop me." she challenged whilst wrenching her arm out of his grip and storming pass a statue._

_It happened so quick that they didn't know what happened. Draco caught Hermione's cloak, she spun round to push Draco off. Draco who hadn't expect her to react so swiftly found him self falling backwards. He grabbed out in front of him and pulled Hermione down. "Jesus Christ" Hermione cried out. They both landed on the floor but somewhere else, they had fallen through the statue which had disappeared at the password which Hermione had accidentally uttered._

_The room seemed quite big from what Draco could make out. It was quite dark. There was a fireplace but it wasn't lit, no candles were lit. "How did we get in here?"_

"_I think we fell through the statue of a dragon, get…"1)_

"_I know we fell through the dragon but how?"_

"_I said Jesus Christ it must have been a password. And I bet no one knows about it because most wizards don't know about Jesus." Hermione got excited. She had a room she could study and get peace and she bet that no one knew about the room. From what she could see it hadn't been entered in years._

"_What are you talking about? What's jesus?"_

"_Keep this room a secret"_

"_What?" _

"_Keep this room a secret" Hermione repeated._

_Draco thought for a moment. It would be good to not tell anyone, he could have his own special room to come to. "Okay" Hermione smiled._

_Draco found it hard to remember the password and he was desperate to get some time out. So he caught Hermione checking out some books in the library. "What's the password again?"_

"_Jesus Christ how can't you remember such a simple password?"_

"_The christ bit is easy but the j… je…"_

"_Jesus"_

_By the time Draco got down to the dragon he had forgotten the password again. He sat leaning against it trying to remember. What was it again? Something christ. "Jesus Christ" Draco fell through the statue and Hermione burst out laughing. She stepped over him and dropped her books on the sofa still laughing._

"_That wasn't funny!"_

"_It so was" Hermione pulled out a quill and ink. Dipping in the quill into the ink she grabbed his arm and began to write._

"_What are you doing?" Draco said trying to pull his arm away._

"_I'm writing the password. Now stop moving because you're jogging me."_

"_I do wash you know. It will be rubbed off by tomorrow."_

"_Well then I will write it on you again tomorrow, I'm not having it written on paper" _

_Draco walked around the room to explore it. "There's a bed in here" he called._

"_I know I already explored it. I could remember the password unlike someone" Draco continued to explore the room it was quite large. It also had a little kitchenette and an on-sweet bathroom. It was like a mini house a very mini house indeed._

_Every morning Hermione wrote the password on Draco's arm outside the dragon. The hallway was always deserted. And because they seemed to like going at the same time they began to become civil to each other._

_Draco began to notice that he and Hermione were getting closer, he didn't like it one bit. They had been spending a lot of time in their 'special room' which they had dubbed it and sharing a special room with her was very unsettling, he began to try and stay away from it as much as possible but no matter how much he tried to stay away he seemed to be drawn to it like a magnet._

Draco awoke startled. Why was he just remembering these things? When had they gotten so close? He couldn't remember. This room was the place it started. He got up and left the room, it wasn't right being in there without her. _'They were laughing together at something. He got nervous and left._ What was so funny?' He was walking down to the Slytherin common room when he heard a bell and saw people leaving their classrooms heading for the great hall. He supposed that he had slept through the morning lessons and headed for lunch.

Pansy asked him where he had been when he sat down. "Asleep" he muttered and began to fill his plate and eat. '_He looked into the special room great she's not here he thought "You haven't been here in a few days" damn. _ She was always there and it grew on him.'

"Your distant today, are you okay? You're not sick, are you?" Pansy asked worried.

"I'm fine just tired" Draco left, he was full now and Pansy was asking too much questions. He wondered where Crabbe and Goyle were they never asked questions. He knew he should have never gotten close to Hermione, he knew it from the beginning and he had tried his hardest to make sure they stay enemies but somehow it didn't work out. He couldn't even remember it happening no matter how hard he thought about it.

He kept thinking about last year. No matter how many memories he dragged up he couldn't recall when they had stopped hating each other. All the memories were blurry. In the dream they had been so clear but every time he tried to think about it they began to blur and they only got hazier. A week went by and the dream was so fuzzy that he gave up trying to remember and settled himself with thinking about the visitor's that were due to arrive that evening. It was a shame that they were going to miss potions. He really liked that subject but meeting Durmstrang would probably be worth it.

Just before six the whole school went into the grounds to greet the two new schools. Beauxbatons came first in a big carriage with gigantic horses then Durmstrang came up in a ship. After some greetings they went into the great hall to have a feast. Draco was happy that Durmstang came to sit on the Slytherin table and he began to talk to Krum.

The next day was Halloween and everyone was excited about finding out who would be the champions. The feast was eaten in excitement and anticipation, when it finally finished they waited impatiently to hear the three champions. The first was Viktor Krum from Durmstrang nobody was surprised and applauded encouragingly. The second was Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons and everyone clapped politely, although some girls burst into tears. Then it was Hogwarts turn, Cedric Diggory was called, everyone from Hufflepuff were ecstatic, that was until the goblet re-lighted and another piece of paper appeared with Harry Potter's name on it. Draco nearly dropped out his seat with anger. Hermione saw the look on Harry's face and knew that he hadn't put his name into the goblet but the question was who did?

The next day Hermione went down to breakfast, she got some toast intending to take it up to Harry. When she got up to the portrait she bumped into Harry and suggested taking a walk around the grounds so he wouldn't have to face anyone. Harry told her about Ron's reaction and she wasn't surprised, last year he had stopped talking to her because of her cat. Last year she had spent so much time in their special room with Draco thinking about him made her sad so she concentrated as much as she could on Harry problems but try as she could her thoughts kept going back to Draco. Maybe she could try again to persuade him, he might listen to reason, she had been watching him and he had been acting strange recently maybe he regretted his actions. Hermione thought about it for a while and had convinced herself that he might listen ignoring the little voice at the back of head saying 'you've been here before, you keep convincing yourself that he's reasonable and he's just going to prove you wrong again, your deluded' "I'm not deluded!"

"Excuse me?" Harry asked confused.

"I mean…" Hermione searched for what he had just been saying. "I think we should write to Sirius"

"What?"

"He needs to know" Hermione urged, she did think Sirius needed to know but it also covered up for the fact she wasn't listening. Hermione managed to convince Harry to send a letter and they walked up to the Owlery. 

**End Note: **I really didn't know how to end this chapter so I'm just going to leave it there. I was actually going to get Hermione to remember how they met but somehow she wasn't thinking about it and Draco was. Wow Draco's dream was really long but I supposed it took quite a while for the two to become friendly. Most of the chapter was in the past. (1) Hermione was going to say 'a dragon, getting ready to pounce' before Draco cut her off. And I have Malfoy referring to Crabbe and Goyle by surnames, somehow I feel he probably refers to them on first name basis but I'm too lazy to change them all and for some reason it sounds weird. So it will stay as surnames.


	4. The Kitchens

**Baby Dragon**

**Summary: **Hermione is pregnant with Draco's baby but he doesn't care. 

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter

**The Kitchens**

Hermione gave Harry some parchment and quills when they reached the Owlery and inspected the owls, giving him some space to write.

Over the next few days, Hermione and Harry spent quite a lot of time together. The whole school thought that Harry had put his name in the goblet and ¾ of the school hated him for it. Draco felt betrayed, Hermione hadn't talked to him for weeks and now she was getting more than just friendly with Harry.

'Stinking Potter' Draco thought as he saw them leave the great hall one lunchtime. He suddenly found he wasn't hungry and left to go to his common room. He walked along thinking about revenge when he bumped really hard into a Hufflepuff. 'Fucking Hufflepuffs'

"What do you think of my badge?" the Hufflepuff squeaked, eagerly pointing at the badge saying "Support Cedric Diggory". 'Damn Hufflepuff doesn't he know he's talking to a Slytherin?' Draco thought and then it hit him. Why not have a badge saying Potter Stinks?

"The badges are very nice, why don't you give me a couple hundred, and I can help get them around the school." 'Just change them a little too'

The Hufflepuff's face lit up. "Wait here," he squealed and ran off. About ten minutes later he came back with a group of Hufflepuffs and plenty more badges. "We've been trying to get people to wear them but no one's interested," he said pushing a big jingling box into his hand.

"Don't worry, I'll improve and distribute them," Draco said quickly before rushing away. He so did not want to be seen with a group of Hufflepuffs.

He stowed the badges in his bedroom and went of to Transfiguration where Professor McGonagall just happened to be teaching them how to make object appear as other objects when pressure was applied. The spell was quite simple and Draco got it easy.

When the lesson ended Draco was one of the first to leave and quickly went down to his dormitory and started working on the badges. First he added a few words to a badge, 'The real Hogwarts Champion' then he quickly muttered the spell and added 'POTTER STINKS' after testing the badge to see if it worked, which it did. He began to transfigure the rest of the badges until he found out that he might actually have too many.

The first people he gave them to were the other Slytherins in his year. They were more than happy to wear them because they all hated Harry Potter as well. Draco gave them all about twenty badges and told them they had to give them away to others, and not just Slytherins. Aim for the Hufflepuffs and maybe Ravenclaws but just forget about the idiotic Gryffindors were his instructions.

As predicted, it wasn't hard to get others in the school to wear the badges, it was actually quite easy, all the Hufflepuffs were annoyed as they thought that he had stolen Cedric's glory. Even the Ravenclaws thought that he just wanted more glory for himself. But the badges were only the beginning of his revenge on Potter.

The next day as Harry and Hermione came into the dungeons Draco said loudly, "Like them, Potter? And this isn't all they do, look!" he pushed the badge to his chest and POTTER STINKS shined out in green. All the Slytherins followed suit while howling with laughter. Draco smirked.

"Oh, very funny, really witty," Hermione said sarcastically. 

Draco's smirk nearly fell of his face but he held it, and holding out a badge he said, "Want one, Granger? I've got loads." Hermione didn't look impressed and feeling angry he added, "But don't touch my hand, now. I've just washed it, you see, don't want a Mudblood sliming it up." 

Harry got angry and whipped out his wand. Draco had been waiting for a chance to curse Harry and quietly said, "Go on then, Potter," at exactly the same time they acted and their spells hit each other's and ricocheted off at angles. Harry's hit Goyle and Draco's hit Hermione. Draco glanced at Hermione, he hadn't meant to do that he just wanted to get revenge on Potter.

Hermione ran up to the Hospital Wing, she was so embarrassed, her already too big teeth were now so big that her hands wouldn't even cover them. Professor Snape's comment about not noticing any difference made her want to cry. When Hermione got to the hospital wing Madam Promfrey was able to fix her teeth in a trice. She shrunk them back to normal size, which was smaller than Hermione's teeth were originally.

Hermione skived of the rest of the lesson and went to the library, her research had been frugal so far and she was thinking that she had not accomplished much at the moment. Krum was in the library as well. Hermione wondered if he ever left the library. She didn't know what the foreign students were doing but she was sure they still had lessons. Thankfully there was no crowd of giggling girls and Hermione considered researching during lessons from now on. No, she couldn't do that, missing potions today was too much; she would have to catch up! Today she had an excuse to miss lesson. There was no way that she could face Snape after what he had said to her. She was so humiliated and angry that she didn't know what she would do if she went back.

The end of lesson bell came all too quickly and Hermione began to pack her stuff up so she could go to lunch. She was just putting a way a book about magical creatures and the properties they harbour, which didn't mention house elves not even once, when Draco walked into the library. He saw her amongst the bookshelves and, looking relieved he said, "I went to the Hospital Wing and you weren't there, so I thought you would be here"

"What do you want?" Hermione was so angry at him for cursing her. She knew that he had been trying to curse Harry but it just made her even angrier.

"I wasn't aiming for you, you know…"

"No you were just aiming for my friend, who is not having a good time at the moment."

He moved closer and lowered his voice. "We haven't talked in ages. I've missed you." Hermione felt happiness flood through her body. All her anger diminished. "How come you didn't come back to potions? I was worried."

Hermione had thought about it for ages and she thought it was the perfect question to break the ice. "So what would you prefer?"

"Huh"

"Boy or Girl?"

"I've got to go to lunch, and so do you. We should leave staggered so I'll go first."

"But what do you want?"

"I want to go to lunch. And I assume you're hungry as well." Draco strode away leaving Hermione sitting there shocked at his sudden change of tone when suddenly she realised how hungry she was, and practically ran down to lunch. She started stuffing her plate with anything she could reach and covered it all in treacle then started wolfing it down. Harry came and sat next to her exhausted. "Rita Skeeter" she heard him complain as she concentrated on her food. "Hermione have you given up on SPEW then?" Hermione was a bit put off to hear the hint of hope in his voice.

"No, I was planning to go back to the library." Harry looked worried but kept on eating. Hermione was happy that Harry hadn't noticed the generous amounts of treacle she had added.

Hermione decided after some careful consideration that she had to take a more active approach and visit the elves in the kitchens. She had read all the books she could find on Hogwarts and none of them mentioned more than a page on house elves, let alone where the kitchens were and how to enter them. She thought about asking Fred and George but that was her last resort if all else failed. Books usually had everything in them so she was probably just looking in the wrong place. 

Hermione was becoming more and more addicted to treacle and began carrying a bottle around with her so she could have some in between lessons. She would sneak it off the table at breakfast every day and replace it with the empty one from the day before. It actually made her feel quite nauseous but she needed the sugar and it just so sweet and sickly. 

The day before the task Harry had rushed up to Hermione telling her that he needed to learn a summoning charm before tomorrow so that he could summon his Firebolt. They skipped lunch to practice but by the end of it Hermione was so hungry that she said she had to get to Arithmancy and sprinted to the Great Hall to see if there was still some food left. Luckily she got there just in time and she grabbed a bowl of sausages and took them to the special room. She got out her bottle of treacle and squirted it over the sausages. 

When walking to Arithmancy, Hermione thought up excuses for her lateness but she needn't have bothered because Professor Vector was okay with it, saying that sometimes even top pupils have their off days. 'More like an off year' Hermione thought, but was glad and sat in a seat at the back.

After the lesson Hermione hastily went down to dinner knowing that Harry would want to practice. She loaded her plate with everything in reach and covered it in treacle before stuffing it down her throat. Harry came about five minutes later complaining about the stuffy classroom. He put a little on his plate and began to eat quickly. In a couple of minutes he was done and complaining for Hermione to hurry up. She stuffed a little more food down her throat then left the rest grudgingly.

They practiced in an empty classroom until Peeves came around at about midnight and acted as if he thought that Harry wanted things thrown at him. They went back to Gryffindor common room and at around two in the morning. Harry was pleased and Hermione was hungry. When Harry went up to his dormitory she pretended to go to hers then left the common room. She walked down to the special room where she hid the sausages. She was glad she left them now, that plate was huge.

Hermione ate all the sausages that were left and wished that she had brought some other food as well. She went to the kitchenette and got a glass of water. She searched the cupboards but they were empty. Hermione thought about times when there was always food in the cupboards. At least she had a drink. The treacle had made her so thirsty.

Hermione was about to make the journey about to Gryffindor tower, when Draco entered.

"You look tired," he commented lightly.

"I am," Hermione yawned.

Draco caught her arm and pulled her over to the bed. "So am I," he said quietly pulling her down and into his arms. He hadn't expected to see her there, but he was rather pleased. He had missed her warmth. In no time he was sleeping soundly. Hermione cuddled up to him. It felt so relaxing to be so close to him again. Although he was asleep Hermione felt that he was protecting her and before she knew it she fell into a deep sleep too.

Draco woke up with Hermione in his arms. He considered waking her but she looked so peaceful so he just left her. It was still quite early; she didn't have to get up for another hour. He left and went to his dorm to get changed then went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. He covered some pancakes in honey. Today was his honey day. He loved all things sweet and his favourites was a close run between treacle, syrup and honey.

Hermione woke up to find the bed empty, she was a little disappointed that he had left without talking to her but she had overslept and had to rush up to her dorm to get some clean clothes for the day. After finishing her morning routine she went down to breakfast and grabbed a bottle of treacle and another big plate of sausages. Treacle and sausages went together really well. She also slipped a tub of grated cheese into her pocket and went back upstairs. She put the cheese and sausages into a cupboard and then rushed off to her first lesson.

They only had lessons before lunch today because of the first task and Hermione was worried about Harry. He had finally grasped the summoning charm this morning but she was still worried. And why had Draco just upped and left this morning without a word? The morning lesson passed quickly and Hermione soon found herself outside in the crowd watching the first task.

When Ron had seen what Harry had been facing, he finally realised that Harry wasn't having a picnic of a time and the two former best friends made up. After the scores and one word with Rita Skeeter the three walked up to the Owlery to send an owl to Sirius and then went on to Gryffindor tower. They climbed through the portrait to be greeted with cheers and yells.

Fred offered Hermione a jam tart and seeing her mistrusting look he told her that the custard creams were the ones to watch out. Neville spat out a custard cream, but it was too late and he burst out in feathers. Everyone was laughing and Hermione took the opportunity to ask the twins about the where they got the food from, slipping in innocently a question on how to get into the kitchens. Hermione had reasoned with herself that she it wasn't much asking the twins one simple question if it was for the welfare of poor little house elves.

"Easy," Fred answered, "Concealed behind a painting of a bowl of fruit. Just tickle the pear, and it giggles and… Why?"

"Nothing," Hermione said quickly while thinking of all the food she could eat and all the elves she could save.

The next day Hermione headed down some steps from the entrance hall which she had seen the Hufflepuffs go down so many times, but had never thought to explore. She walked around for a time and began to feel a bit lost, irritated and quite hungry. "Excuse me?" she asked a passing group of Hufflepuffs. "Have you seen a portrait of a bowl of fruit?" One giggled and pointed behind her. She turned around and realised she had been standing in front of it. "Oh, thanks," she said hastily and waiting for them to go she looked at the painting. It was really juicy looking. When the corridor was empty Hermione quickly tickled the pear and entered the kitchens.

As soon as she stepped in a load of elves were at her side asking if she was okay and if she wanted something. Being polite, she took some tea. She felt a bit uncomfortable, seeing them she knew she had a big job ahead of her. These elves were brainwashed and it was disheartening. 

November came quickly and Hermione had gone down to the kitchens dozens of time. The elves had begun to get weary of her because she had been hinting subtly about being free, pay and holidays. 

The only reason they put up with her was because she was constantly hungry and they liked giving her food and making the interesting dishes she came up with, all involving treacle.

One day Hermione was eating Shepherd's pie with treacle covered sausages inside as well as some hundreds and thousands on the top. That was when she met Dobby. He looked very peculiar and unlike the other elves. Hermione realised that it because he was the only one not wearing a pillowcase with the Hogwarts emblem, which was what all the others, wore. She wondered why she had never seen him before because he stood out so much. 

"How come you don't wear the same thing as the others?" she had questioned.

"Because Dobby is a free elf miss?"

"Dobby?" she asked surprised. "You're the house elf that helped Harry in second year."

"Yes, miss. You is knowing Harry Potter Miss?" he said in a high squeaky voice.

"Yes we are close friends…" 

Before she could say anymore Dobby exclaimed excitedly, "If you is a close friend you must be as noble as Harry Potter. How I wish to see him again!" 

Hermione was excited about this elf that didn't mind freedom and called out, "I'll go get him now," as she rushed off.

When they got back to the kitchens they also had the pleasure to meet Winky, another free house elf. Her view was the complete opposite of Dobby's and she wasn't in a very good condition. They learned that she didn't like Bagman much.

That Thursday just before the end of Transfiguration Professor McGonagall told them that there was going to be a Yule ball. Hermione realised why dress robes had been on the list and looked forward to wearing hers. She hadn't worn dress robes before. Well, she had tried hers on but only for about ten minutes and she had thought they were kind of nice and different from normal clothes.

Hermione realised that she had not spent a lot of time on her homework and started going back to the library more regularly so she could be a week ahead with her homework like she used to. She had spent too much time going to the kitchens and she shouldn't let her grades slip, not when she could keep her grades up and help the house elves. Hermione poured through a potions book; she had kept pretty much on top with this subject so she only had a little bit before she had finished.

"Hermy-own." Shocked, Hermione looked around and saw Viktor Krum standing beside her.

"Hello," she said uncertainly.

"I vas vondering if you vould like to come to the ball wiv me?" he said looking slightly nervous.

"Erm." Hermione was shocked; she never thought that Viktor Krum would ask her when he had so many fan girls falling over him. And what about Draco? He wouldn't mind would he? It wasn't like they would have gone together. Draco would never have gone with her, afraid of what his friends might say. She made up her mind to accept. It was better than going alone. "Okay."

Viktor smiled with relief and sat down at the table. "You know I have liked you for ages," he admitted. "That is vy I came to the library a lot."

"Oh." Hermione didn't know if she should say more.

"And I thought the ball vas a good opportunity to get to know you, I'm glad you accepted."

They talked for a while. Hermione found it was more pleasant in the library with someone to talk casually to. After a while she made her excuses and left. Hermione went up to Gryffindor tower in higher spirits than she had been in ages.

When Hermione got into her dorm she found that none of the other girls were there and decided to try on her dress robes. While studying herself in the mirror Hermione found her stomach was larger than normal. She hadn't noticed it before. It wasn't that much bigger but was perfectly round and looked like she had put on weight. Her good spirits diminished quickly and she quickly rid her body of the garments and got into bed.

The next day Hermione got up early and went to the library. She had to find a charm to conceal her belly. In normal school robes you couldn't see anything but when she put on her dress robes it was a different story. Thankfully Viktor wasn't there to see what Hermione was looking up. After spending half an hour fruitlessly searching, Hermione went down to breakfast rather in a morose mood.

On the last day of term they had an antidote test, which Harry failed completely. Hermione wondered how he could have left out the key ingredient. As they left Harry said he would meet them at dinner and went off somewhere. So she walked down to the great hall with Ron. He too said he had to go somewhere and would meet her in a couple of minutes. Hermione was wondering what the two boys were up to and when they didn't come to dinner she got concerned and went up to Gryffindor tower to find them.

"Why were you two not at dinner?" she questioned.

Ginny answered for both of them: "Because they've both just been turned down by girls they asked to the ball."

Ron just looked at Hermione like he had seen her for the first time. "Hermione, Neville's right – you are a girl…"

"Oh, well spotted," Hermione said acidly.

"Well – you can come with one of us!"

"No, I can't," snapped Hermione thinking about Viktor. If only her friends were more like him. They had talked to each other many times since he had asked her and she found that she really got along well with him. "I'm going with someone else," Hermione finished.

"No, you're not!" Ron replied.

Hermione began to get really angry. "Just because it's taken you three years to notice, Ron, doesn't mean no one else has spotted I'm a girl!" 'Even Draco Malfoy had spotted I was a girl' Hermione thought, wondering if it would have been better for Ron to realise instead of Draco.

"OK, OK, we know you're a girl. That do? Will you come now?" 'Maybe not' Hermione concluded. She couldn't believe it. Did Ron really think that no one would want to go with her? Hermione stormed off to the girls' dormitories, really irritable. 

--

As they left the entrance hall one evening they heard Fleur Delocour complaining, "It is too 'eavy, all zis 'Ogwarts food. I will not fit into my dress robes!"

"Oooh, there's a tragedy," said Hermione snappily thinking about how she just about fit into her dress robes. Her stomach had grown a little since she had last tried on the dress robes and she was becoming quite aggravated.

"Hermione, who are you going to the ball with?" Ron asked.

"I'm not telling you, you'll just make fun of me," Hermione replied.

"You're joking, Weasley? You're not telling me someone's going with _that_ to the ball? Not the long-molared Mudblood." Hermione recognised the hurt in his voice, especially when he used an invalid insult now that Hermione's teeth were normal size.

'Why hadn't she told me she had found a partner for the ball?' Draco wondered a little troubled. He knew they weren't going together but he had expected her to go with Potter or Weasley. It was a shock that she was going with someone else actually he was quite relieved she wasn't going with Harry. And Weasley as well.

--

Draco wondered whom Hermione was going with and realised that he had to get himself a partner. Pansy came and sat down beside him and got some toast. "Hey, Draco. Pass the honey." Draco squeezed a little more honey on his toast and gave it to her.

"Pansy, do you want to come to the ball with me?" he asked before biting into the toast.

Pansy smiled. "I thought you were never going to ask!"

"I'll take that as a yes then."

**End Note:** Okay then next chapter is the Yule ball. Wow, I don't have any comments to make about this chapter. Actually I do have one. The chapter title is the kitchens but there's not much about the kitchens. Thanks to my reviewers, **Adrianna100**, **Amestar** and **pstibbons**. A reply to one of them: _"I'm sorry that I made Hermione so young, I didn't really think about her age. In third year Hermione had lots of problems like Ron not talking to her and Harry taking his side also she was taking the extra subjects, she needed someone to lean on and the story kind of ties in with the events of 4__th__ year. She's about 15 weeks pregnant at the end of last chapter which is the beginning of November. If it makes it a little bit better Hermione is 15 because she is born in September."_ That's about it I think.


	5. The Yule Ball

**Baby Dragon**

**Summary: **Hermione is pregnant with Draco's baby but he doesn't care. 

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter

**The Yule Ball**

On Christmas day Hermione woke up to find loads of presents at the end of her bed. She began to open them and to her delight they were books, books and some nice other things. They spent most of the morning in Gryffindor tower but in the afternoon they went outside and played in the snow. At five 0'clock Hermione went back upstairs to get ready.

First Hermione had a shower. She had wanted to soak in the bath but she realised it would take ages to tame her hair and decided against it, also she was going to meet Viktor before the ball and she didn't want to be late. She spent nearly a couple of hours doing her hair and make-up. She had used liberal amounts of sleek-easy and slicked her hair up into a tight bun. It was a lot of hard work as expected and halfway through, she felt like chopping her hair off. Then she got into her dress robes which were a nice tone of blue that went with her eye shadow. All that was left was the concealment charm that she was going to use on the front of her robes. Hermione had looked fruitlessly for the charm when she realised that she already knew it, all she had to do was put the charm on her robes instead of on her stomach, this was the typical thing to do but Hermione hadn't been thinking normally. 

After the long laborious task of getting ready she studied herself in the mirror and was pleased to see that her stomach looked nice and flat and the dress robes looked stunning. Her hair made her look so different that she was surprised. Hermione spent some more time looking in the mirror to make sure she looked okay then made her way down to the grounds near the Durmstrang ship, where she would be meeting Viktor. She was really nervous but excited at the same time. She took the less used passageways that she had learned from sneaking around with Harry and Ron. She didn't want anyone to see her yet.

When Hermione got outside she inhaled a breath of fresh air. She had managed to only pass a few people and they were people she didn't know. It was colder then in the afternoon. Hermione supposed it was because she hadn't put on a cloak. The lawn had completely transformed. There were many rose bushes with hundreds of fairies that sparkled nicely in the darkness. 

Viktor was waiting near the ship and when he saw her he smiled, "Hermy-own, you look vonderfull"

"Thanks" Hermione replied blushing a little, no one had ever said that to her before, well accept her parents and some old relatives but they didn't count.

"Do you mind if ve valk with the rest of my school?" he continued.

"No, it's okay" Hermione said nervously, she thought about Professor Karkaroff and him being a death eater. But the Professor couldn't do anything to her with loads of people behind and he wanted Harry right. 'Hermione stop worrying so much' she told her self as she followed Viktor to the ship. Professor Karkaroff came out with the rest of his students and Hermione found herself walking at the front with Viktor. They entered the hall and heard Professor McGonagall say "Champions over here, please!" They were told to wait on the other side of the stone doors while the other students filed into the hall. She greeted Harry and Parvati.

Draco saw Hermione and was stunned and annoyed. She had never looked like that for him. Pansy was also goggling at herm, as were all the other girls. The anger in his stomach added when he saw the way guys were looking at her and he suddenly wanted to beat up Krum.

Hermione sat down at the champions table, with the others. They fell into a very nice conversation and Hermione felt all her nervousness leave her. After the dinner everyone got up to dance. The champions and their partners had to lead the dance so Hermione walked onto the dance floor with Viktor. As the music began they started to dance. Soon everyone else had got up and started to dance and the dance floor became more crowded. Hermione and Viktor dance for a few songs before they became thirsty. As Viktor went off to get drinks Hermione went and sat in Parvati's vacated chair.

"It's hot, isn't it? Viktor's just gone to get drinks" Hermione said conversationally. Ron gave her a withering look and they fell into an argument. At the end Hermione was so pissed off that she just stormed off.

Viktor wasn't at the drinks table or anywhere she could see so she just slipped out the hall and wandered up the stairs fuming. 'Why was Ron such an idiot?' she thought miserably to herself. 'Why does everyone want me to be miserable? Well they're all getting what they wanted because I'm utterly distraught.'

Draco who had been watching Hermione since she had got on the dance floor saw her leave the hall. He began to follow her swiftly when Pansy grabbed his arm. "Where are you going?" she asked annoyed. "Draco you have been acting strange. You haven't paid any attention to me."

"I've got to go, let go of me," without waiting for her to loose her grip he wretched his arm away from her and left the great hall. Out side he saw Hermione ascend the stairs and turn a corner. Luckily for him she had been walking slowly and he soon caught up with her. "Hermione" she turned around startled. "Want to go to our special room?"

"Okay," Hermione was unconsciously going there anyway.

They walked up there in silence, this was like the first time they had walked there together and it was a bit strange. "Jesus Christ" Draco muttered and they entered.

"You look nice. They really suit you. All the guys couldn't keep their eyes off you. How come you didn't tell me you were going with Viktor? I imagined you would have gone with Potty or Weasel." Draco said as he pulled Hermione on the sofa with him.

"I don't know whose worse you or Ron." Hermione said irritated. She had not yet calmed down and Draco was not making it any better.

"Do not compare me to the likes of Weasley." Draco said as he tightened his grip on Hermione.

Hermione relaxed into Draco's arms, as she thought about all the moments they had shared like this. It hadn't been like this since last year. _Most of the time it was her who was miserable. Draco would just hold her in his arms and comfort her. The first time was awkward. She had had a particularly hard day and Draco, she assumed, without thinking drew her into his arms and pulled her on the sofa. When she had gathered herself together she realised that it had been Draco Malfoy who had been holding her. She looked at him like she had seen him for the first time and he had looked back. "Thanks" she said quietly, the moment had become uncomfortable. Draco looked away "It's only because you looked like you were going to cry and I can't stand it when people cry." he said to the wall that was in the opposite direction to Hermione. He talked so harshly and Hermione left, trying to get away from the tense atmosphere._

Hermione laughed silently to herself. They had felt so confused at the time and avoided the subject like the plague. _Hermione sat on the sofa they hadn't mentioned 'the incident' she even wondered if it had happened, Draco could be so nice at times and then he could turn so cold so quickly that sometimes you wondered if he had really been kind hearted or if it was your imagination. Draco was at the table doing homework. "Draco" she called nervously. She was going to ask him about the hug but she didn't know how he would react. He looked up in reply. "Erm can you come sit next to me, I've… err I… I have something to ask you" to her astonishment he got up without much fuss and sat beside her. "Draco" she said again._

"_Yes" he replied._

"_Why did you comfort me the other day?" she asked softly._

_He just smiled like he had known what she was going to say then said "Did I, I don't remember doing any sort of thing." Hermione was completely taken aback, she thought he might be defensive about it but he denied it like it was nothing. Like it meant nothing, "But don't you remember afterwards you said that…"_

"_I don't remember" he said in a 'my word is final' manner._

_Things had gone on like that for awhile, Draco would do something nice but would act like it had never happened afterwards.__This left Hermione so confused._

_Hermione sat in their special room doing some revision the exams were soon and she had so much to revise. She was exhausted but she had to read this Ancient Runes book before tomorrow or she would be off schedule and not to mention the potions and transfiguration homework she had to do. And no doubt, now that Ron and Harry were now talking to her, they would want some help. Draco had been at the table doing some charms, well he looked like he was in deep thought instead of doing charms. "Are you going to do some work?" she had asked furiously. She was getting distracted trying to wonder what he was thinking about and she had a lot work to do._

_He just looked at her but didn't say anything. He began to write so Hermione returned to writing as well. She hadn't even finished her sentence when he scratching had stopped. Hermione sighed she was just blaming him for her inability to work but really it was because she was so shattered. She went over and collapsed on the bed she just wanted to sleep. _That was the first time she had ever lay on the bed Hermione mused. 

_She began to dream about falling behind in her revision and failing her exams. Hermione awoke with a start and found that tears were running down her face. Draco was cradling her in his arms, staring into nothingness and still deep in thought. "Draco" she whispered scared to disturb him. He didn't seem to hear her so Hermione lifted herself up and out of his hold. He sat up as well._

"_You were crying, I…" he said, he looked troubled like he was struggling to say something then he suddenly said "I'm so confused" he wasn't looking towards Hermione but Hermione knew he was talking to her._

"_Confused about what?" she pressed, trying to make him to reveal something._

"_Well I want to do something but it goes against everything I believe in." Now Hermione was intrigued what did Draco want to do? And she was happy that he was actually opening to her for once. It was like he could see inside her soul but she knew nothing about him, it was so unfair._

"_Well… what is it you want to do?" she tried to sound like she wasn't prying because he was always on his guard when ever a subject came on to him._

"_Nothing" Hermione knew the conversation was ended by his tone. Why had Draco come over and held her? It had been slightly similar to the way he held her when he comforted her on the sofa. What did he want to do?_

_Did she dare say what she was thinking? She did, "How can you want to do something that goes against what you believe? It doesn't make sense."_

_He looked at her for a long time. His stare was unsettling. "That's why I'm confused" he said finally. Then he busied himself with putting his work in his bag and he was gone within the minute. Well it was more like five minutes but Hermione was taken aback with how hurriedly he could leave._

_Draco had been acting strange around her since. He was always on guard and in a foul mood or just out of it. Hermione felt like she had chased him away. What was he confused about? It wouldn't get off her mind, she thought maybe she could subtly ask him when he was preoccupied. Not like it didn't chase him away last time. This time she was going to be more thoughtful in her questioning._

_Draco had just finished a DADA essay (Hermione hadn't wanted to disturb him while he was working) when Hermione called out to him. "Draco" he immediately tensed. "What's your problem?" Hermione wanted to clasp her hand over her mouth. Why had she said so straightforward, he's not going to answer that way? But she had said it now and she just had to see how he would react and covering her mouth might make him just a little bit suspicious._

"_I have no problem," he said after some time._

"_Then can you please refrain from randomly having a go at me?" 'I'm trying to be understanding not forceful' she chanted in her head._

"_I can do what I want; it's not in your jurisdiction to order me about. It's not like we're friends or something."_

_Hermione felt so wounded and saddened about what he just said, the way he said it as well, it was so cruel. "I'm sorry" she just about managed to say and turned away from him._

"_I just want to hold you and never let go." Draco had murmured, not intending for Hermione to hear, but hear she did and she was extremely overcome with emotion._

_She walked over to him "You didn't mean for me to hear that did you?" Without thinking she hugged and kissed him. It was an innocent kiss on the lips like she would have done with Ron or Harry accept, Draco didn't take it that way and turned it into a not so innocent kiss. Hermione was stunned but she had rather enjoyed it and wanted to kiss him some more._

"You used to comfort me all the time like this, remember?" Hermione murmured reflecting on the memories his hold had evoked.

"Not really." He thought for a moment then added "This was what my mum did if I hurt myself or had a bad dream."

"So you don't connect this with how we got close?" Hermione asked a bit wistfully.

"We should go back to the ball. I sort of left Pansy rather abruptly." Hermione stiffened at Pansy's name. Why did he do that? Every time she tried to say something deep he would change to something else.

"What about me aren't you enjoying my company?" She asked stiffly.

"Of course I am, but Pansy's probably making up a fuss." 

"So?" Sometimes Hermione just wanted to wallop Draco.

"So, I have to go back" Draco said like it was the most natural thing for someone to think.

"And me," no way was Hermione going to be put in second place because of Pansy Parkinson. "Don't you want to talk to me?"

"I thought you just wanted some comfort not a discussion."

"I wanted both" 'does he not feel the need to talk' Hermione thought scathingly.

"Well what do you want to talk about?" he asked in the attitude of talking to a five year old.

Hermione tried her best to ignore it and responded calmly as she could hold "A lot of things, every time I try to say something that evokes feeling you just switch off."

"Well I'm sorry if that's how you feel." Draco retorted without sounding sorry at all.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The anger was boiling in her blood again. He had just calmed her down and now he was getting her all riled up.

"Look Pansy is probably having a fit being left alone like that."

'Yeah, because that answered my question' Hermione thought sarcastically and said derisively, "Back to Pansy again?"

"What do you want from me?" Draco raised his arms in defeat to go with his voice.

"Don't pull the defeated act with me," Hermione mumbled.

"What did you say" Draco acted like he didn't hear.

Raising her voice Hermione called "You know perfectly well what I said."

"Is there anything important that you want to say?"

"The baby. We need to talk about it. Last time, you ran away at first mention. Don't you even think about it, wasn't you even wondering how comes I didn't have a stomach?" 'He asked for it he can't run away now' Hermione hoped.

"Why would I wonder about your stomach? It's right there." Draco pointed at Hermione stomach. 

"Don't you care about our baby?" Hermione asked steering the conversation back towards the baby.

"I've already told you I don't care about YOUR baby. Why would I? And why would you think that my response would be different?"

"I just thought you would change your mind after you got over the bombshell. It not like you don't, always change your mind." 

Wanting to sound as unsympathetic as possible Draco sneered, "Well I'm not going to change my mind." 

"You're unbelievable" 

"Well so are you"

"How am I?" Hermione growled. There was no way Draco was going to turn this back on her.

"Because you get pregnant and expect me to be all lovey dovey to your baby."

"Correction, you got me pregnant and it's your baby as well." How the hell did Draco manage to change the situation to suit him and make it sound so plausible?

"Whatever. You're being difficult. I don't know why you didn't get rid off it. You decided you wanted it not me…" Draco was now beginning to sound angry.

"How could I just have gotten rid of it like it's not a life?" Hermione said incredulous.

"Well it's not."

"How can you say that?"

"Because it's not, look at you. I don't see anything." Draco gestured to her stomach.

"Finite Incantartem" Hermione all but screamed and a bulge emerged in her dress robes.

"And you think that's going to make me care. I don't care if you've gotten fat. I don't care!"

"Well, I don't care either."

"Well then, you can leave me alone about the baby business. I'm going to find Pansy, I've left her for long enough." 

Hermione stared at Draco, as he left the room. She just didn't know what to think. Draco had made his feelings spectacularly clear. And she had just said the biggest lie ever because she really did care and she didn't know why she said she didn't. 'What am I going to do now' she moaned to herself. 'What to do what to do what to do!' She was reminded of a poem that she had seen scribbled on a Wendy House ceiling when she was a kid. At the time she had not understood it but now it made so much sense. _'Sex is a gamble, gambling's game, one night's pleasure, for nine months pain. The baby is a bastard, the father is a git, and all because… a lot of things that all began with Draco.' _Well it hadn't ended like that but she felt it was a more appropriate ending.

After putting back on the concealment charm Hermione walked back to the ball a bit reluctantly. She didn't want to see Draco with Pansy, she had considered just going back to bed but Viktor had danced across her mind and she thought that he could cheer her up a little.

"Herm-own-ninny, I have been looking for you," Viktor said as his expression lightened.

"Sorry. I just had and argument with Ron" 'and Draco' "Do you want to dance some more?"

Viktor agreed and they walked back on the dance floor and dance. After a few dances they became tired. "Vould you like to go outside"

"Yes" Hermione agreed. "I never got to have a proper look but what I saw had looked stunning"

They went outside and strolled outside and Hermione examined the roses and fairies. "There real you know. So pretty"

"I couldn't imagine decoration like this at Durmstrang." Viktor said broodingly.

"I bet Durmstrang has it high points, like the big grounds that you could enjoy during the summer."

"I agree, the grounds are perfect for flying. Do you like flying?" Viktor asked recalling a time when he and some friends had flown through the Durmstrang grounds.

"To tell you the truth, not very much, broomsticks don't agree with me."

"Oh" Viktor said shocked. He had never met someone who had not liked flying. He had expected her to say she loved it and they were going to engage in a conversation about how flying made them feel so free but alas they couldn't.

"I saw you at the world cup." She said quickly seeing his discomfort. "Your flying was exquisite."

"Thank you. You like Quidditch then?"

"It can be enjoyable" Hermione said choosing her words carefully but staying truthful.

They talked about many things until Hermione began to shiver uncontrollably and they headed back inside to sit down. Hermione made sure that the able was the furthest away from Ron and Harry's and hoping that it was far away from Draco.

Hermione calmed down considerably by the time the ball had ended and bid farewell to Viktor in heightened spirits. She stared coldly at Ron who had been watching her and walked up the marble staircase. She walked through the portrait and was just about to go up the girl staircase to her dormitory when Ron called to her. Obviously he hadn't realised that her cold stare had meant: I do not want to talk to you. 

"What do you want?" she said turning to him but not making a move to get closer.

He stood back "You know what I'm going to say."

She had just been pleased a second ago and Ron had to just drag up all the bad emotion she had had earlier this evening. "No I don't, so just spit it out." 

"At the moment I have the mind to spit."

"And I don't have the mind to deal with you." Hermione retorted.

"Deal with me? You're the one which needs dealing with."

"And why do I need dealing with?"

"Oh don't act like you don't know?"

"I'm not acting" Ron and Draco had this habit of making it all her fault.

"Hermione why are you being so, so…"

"I'm not being so anything. So don't try to name it." Hermione had began to shout and her face was beginning to redden with anger.

"You are, you're being so, so…" again Ron couldn't come up with anything to say. He too had began to shout and he face was following suit of his red ears.

"Ron don't come and shout in my face if you have nothing to say."

"You are the one who started shouting."

"That is because you are so intolerable!"

"Yer, well you're insufferable."

"What, an insufferable-know-it-all, what has that got to do with anything? Haven't I always been one? Oh but now you decide to tell me."

"You're right you're a know-it-all and Krum is an airhead."

"You can talk. You were so in love with him before today."

"Because he's a wicked Quidditch player, you don't even like Quidditch. You don't have anything in common."

"I had a good time with Viktor. We have many things in common." Hermione wondered if she would spend her life defending her self for each little thing that she did.

"You're just saying that to cover up the fact you had a dreadful time."

"I am not." Hermione couldn't believe it. Couldn't she have fun with people beside him and Harry? Did he believe they were the only ones that were able to tolerate her? "You're not that clever you know. I wonder why we're friends, what have we got in common with each other? Viktor has been the only one today to actually make me feel cheerful." Hermione voice had turned shrill.

"Well then, he's just buttering you up so…"

"To find out about Harry or to find out about the egg, Ron you said this all at the ball."

"And I will keep saying it, till you see sense."

"You just don't like the fact that someone else noticed I'm a girl."

"No, I'm looking out for you."

Hermione lost it at that point. Viktor had been the only one to be sincere to her tonight. "I don't have time to play your games." Ron looked like he was just about to retort but Hermione cut him off with by yelling "Well, if you don't like it, you know what the solution is, don't you?"

"Oh year, what's that?" Ron yelled back.

"Next time there's a ball, ask me before someone else does and not as a last resort!" Hermione felt like bursting into tears. Today had been too much. This was supposed to be a ball, supposed to be fun but it had been anything but.

**End Note:** Well this was the hardest chapter to write so far, I think. Learnt a new word when I wrote this but I'm not going to tell anyone because it's special and a secret. Guess what about once a week people have nightmares. People dream all the time but find it hard to remember them.


	6. The Second Task

**Baby Dragon**

**Beg Note: **I am going to change the name of this story because I never liked it and have thought up a new one, after this chapter this story is going to be called **Baby Dragon.** Also I am sorry that it took me ages to update, my beta seems to have gone off my story and has stopped talking to me. I think this story is still okay and I like to finish things unless I get a review saying its gone dry. That's about it, on with the story.

**The Second Task**

Hermione cried herself to sleep that night, she felt so dejected and worn out. And waking up the next day, she didn't feel any better. She just felt so tired, and didn't really want to get out of bed, ever again. She was pondering whether or not she could just attempt to sleep for a hundred years, when she felt the sudden, overpowering urge to vomit. She quickly jumped out of bed, but didn't make it anywhere before she threw up all over the floor. When she had emptied her stomach, she heaved once more, and all that came out was more bile. Hermione felt dreadful, and resigned herself to crawling back into bed. She picked up her wand from the bedside table and cleaned up the vomit, then curled up into a ball and tried to find some solace in sleep.

Sleep however, didn't want to be found, and Hermione sighed heavily in defeat and slowly pulled on some clothes. She dawdled down the stairs and into the common room, which was empty except for a few people, including Harry, who was gazing into the fire. As she sat down next to him he said, "Ron went down to lunch, but I wanted to make sure you were all right first."

"I'm fine," Hermione said stiffly. She thought about when she woke up and threw up, then yesterday, and decided firmly that she was definitely not fine. She was actually seething, but Harry wouldn't understand anyway, so she didn't really see the point in saying otherwise.

"Your hair," Harry said, sounding amused.

Harry was obviously trying to get off the subject of Ron, but Hermione doubted that her hair was a better subject, although she decided to humour him and play along. Thinking about her hair was undoubtedly a better topic than certain others. "I will admit that I used liberal amounts of Sleek-Easy, but it's far too much effort to do every day." She laughed lightly and Harry grinned.

"You hungry?" Hermione shook her head, thinking that she really wasn't in the mood to eat again after all the throwing up she had done that morning, not to mention that she wasn't ready to face some specific people just yet.

But Ron proved himself unavoidable as he entered the portrait hole soon after and came over to sit with them. Harry, sensing tension, started telling Hermione about Hagrid, and Ron took no time in joining in with the explanation. It wasn't really that shocking to Hermione to find out that Hagrid had some giant blood in him, she had suspected it for quite some time. And though he wasn't fully a giant, it really made no difference, it was the same as the prejudice that people had against werewolves.

The rest of the holidays passed rather uneventfully, and the trio soon found themselves walking down to Care of Magical Creatures class in the freezing cold snow at the start of the new term. It was a bit of a shock to find that Hagrid wasn't there, and that he had been replaced with an elderly woman with a highly prominent chin. She lead them over to a paddock that held a unicorn that was such a bright white, it made the snow seem grey. "Boys keep back," she barked, as the girls continued moving forward.

Draco heard Ron and Harry conversing in low voices and interjected, "Oh, he hasn't been attacked, Potter, if that's what you're thinking. No, he's just too ashamed to show his big, ugly face."

"What do you mean?" said Harry sharply.

Draco pulled out a copy of the paper and handed it to him. "There you go," he said smugly, "Hate to break it to you Potter…" He smirked as Harry snatched the page from him. Draco was glad that the stupid oaf wasn't teaching anymore, he was sure that he would soon be fired. And over the next few days he would frequently whisper to Harry, "Missing your half-breed pal?" wherever there was a teacher around. He relished the look on the boy's face when he knew he couldn't retaliate.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The second task was now fast approaching, and Hermione spent all her free time, along with Ron, helping Harry to find a way to stay underwater for an hour. They searched through lunches, weekends, and any other time possible. It was tiring, but Hermione found that it kept her mind off of Draco, and she was relieved that she had something to do.

But they just couldn't find anything helpful, and the only ray of sunshine that they got was a very short letter from Sirius one day at breakfast saying, "Send date of next Hogsmeade weekend by return owl."

"Weekend after next," Hermione whispered as she read the note over Harry's shoulder. "Here, take my quill and this owl back straight away."

The evening before the second task, the trio was still searching for a solution to their dilemma when Fred and George entered the library and asked Ron and Hermione to talk to Professor McGonagall.

When they got to the room, wondering what she wanted, they saw that Cho was also there and a seemingly younger version of Fleur. They soon found out that her name was Gabrielle and was indeed, Fleur's little sister. "…So, I'm going to put you all at the bottom of the lake, but rest assured that you'll all be perfectly safe. Any questions?"

Hermione burst into tears right then and there; worried that something might happen to her baby, yet unable to say anything. "I don't want to, I'm afraid of lakes," she cried. McGonagall looked at her questionably. "Why can't someone else do it?" she continued.

"Miss Granger, I've never known you to be afraid of lakes." She stopped to glance at Hermione then continued, "We have to come to realise that you are the most important person to Mister Krum." Her statement stunned Hermione. She hadn't seen Viktor that much since the Yule Ball. Sure, they talked occasionally in the library, but then she had always been more involved with helping Harry. Why on Earth would she be the most important person to him?

"Do you have any other objections Miss Granger?" Hermione nodded but didn't say anything. "Would you like to grace us with your reasons? I have things to do, and precious time is currently being wasted." Hermione didn't know what to say.

"Can I be last?" She asked timidly.

"I suppose that can be arranged. Okay, are the rest of clear with what's going to happen?" They all nodded, and she began to place a spell on them. First Gabrielle drifted off, and then Cho was next. Ron looked at Hermione encouragingly before he too fell asleep. "You'll be okay Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall said trying to assure her, "I don't know why you are so worried, you're normally really brave."

"Professor, can I tell you something?" Hermione asked in a small voice. She looked at Hermione, and nodded. Hermione had been acting strange this year. It was barely noticeable, so much so and sometimes you thought that you had imagined it, but sometimes she was just off, not as attentive as usual in classes.

Hermione was thinking along slightly different lines, should she tell, or should she just assume that she would be safe? 'What if the spell wasn't supposed to be used on pregnant people?' one voice said. _And what if it doesn't matter? What if you tell, and it doesn't matter? _Another voice said. 'But wouldn't it be better to be safe?' the first voice replied. 'And then, you'll have someone to take the burden off your shoulders.' The voices continued battling in her head for a while until McGonagall brought her back to Earth. 

"What is it that you wanted to say?"

Hermione took a deep breath, and decided she was better off telling. She spat it out before she lost all of her courage and said it as simply as possible. "I'm pregnant."

McGonagall took a shark intake of breath. Of all things, she had never expected to hear this. She looked at her, countless thoughts buzzing through her head. But this wasn't the right time to deal with this issue; this was going to take time, something she didn't have a lot of right now. "I assume you only told me because you thought that perhaps your baby would be in danger. Rest assured that that is not the case. The spell is very advanced and safe. But now that you have told me, you must know that I cannot ignore this and would like to talk to you after the task." Hermione cursed inwardly, why did she have to open her fat mouth? She, deep inside, had known that the spell would be safe, she had just wanted to tell someone, she thought as she abruptly fell away into the darkness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gasping for air, Hermione found herself in the arms of Viktor Krum. 'What the hell?' was all she could think. She was soaking wet, and in the lake. Now how did she get here? McGonagall must have put her to sleep like the rest. She didn't even give her a warning or anything! Thinking about McGonagall, her stomach dropped in dread, remembering the little secret that she had admitted to her, and now she wanted to speak to her. _Why _hadn't she kept her huge mouth shut?

In her reverie Viktor had managed to swim them to the lakeside, where they were bombarded with blankets and people making sure that they were okay. After being checked to make sure they were fine and being given a potion that made them steam at the ears, Viktor pulled Hermione to the side. "Herm-own-ninny, there is something I am needing to tell you."

"Err, what is it?" Hermione asked, confused.

"I've never felt this vay about any other girl." Hermione wasn't exactly expecting that, and tried to politely interrupt, but he continued, "Vill you visit me in Bulgaria over the summer?" Hermione never had to answer the question, as at the moment Harry was spotted in the lake with not one, but two hostages. By that point, everyone had half-thought he had drowned in the lake. Obviously Hermione knew that Dumbledore wouldn't jeopardise one of the kids' safety, but she still had been worried, and was glad that he had come up with a safe idea, that enabled him to get a hostage, even if he went overboard and got two.

"Harry, well done! You did it, you found out how, all by yourself!" she cried happily.

The judges announced their scores, and afterwards Madam Promfrey herded the participants back to Hospital Wing to care for them.

"Hermione, may I have a word please?" Professor McGonagall came in and asked.

"Yes Professor." Hermione was shocked that her voice didn't betray her nervousness.

"Please come to my office when you get released from Madam Promfrey." The professor swept off down the hall and left Hermione to worry herself sick about what McGonagall was going to say.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Hermione looked at Harry, slightly surprised to find that he was still there. She nodded slowly.

"What did McGonagall want?" added Ron.

"Erm… nothing," Hermione lied.

"Are you sure? You've been acting a bit strange," Harry persisted.

"It's nothing, just some work, that's all. It's just a bit upsetting." Harry looked at her for a long while, then looked at Ron, they exchanged a look that Hermione couldn't read, had they noticed something?

Hermione didn't have time to analyse it because they were pulled off by the matron. While she treated them she kept tutting about lakes, but let them off shockingly quick. Harry and Ron went off to Gryffindor tower, but Hermione said she had to see the Professor.

---- ----- --- --- - - - -- - -- -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - 

Hermione walked slowly to McGonagall's office and rapped on the door.

"Come in," came the stern voice of Professor McGonagall, "Oh, Hermione, take a seat, I think we may need to have a little chat." Upon seeing her pupil nod she continued, "I just want to find out a few details and make a few arrangements. Does anyone know other than me?"

"No" Hermione squeaked.

"Not even your parents or the father?" McGonagall pressed.

"No, he does," Hermione said before she could stop herself, "My parents don't know," she added

"Okay, well do you know how far along you are?"

"It was about last summer I got pregnant so I'm about seven or eight months."

The professor had to admit that she was shocked, it was not as if she'd never seen this sort of thing before, she should had noticed earlier. "I'm afraid I have already told Madam Promfrey, as I need her to run some tests on you, to make sure you and the baby are well. Also because you are underage we are legally obliged to tell your parents, but I'll leave that up to you."

Hermione thought as much and felt relatively calm, actually she felt better that she had in ages, like a huge weight had been lifted from her. True, she was dreading telling her parents and she had a suspicion that McGonagall wanted to know who the father was, but it wasn't a secret anymore and she was glad of that.

"…I suppose you still want to take your tests in the summer?"

"I do Professor"

"Well I wouldn't stop any of my students taking their exams. Unless there was a good reason for it, but if you do feel ill or something, tell me. And I'm not just talking about exams; I'm talking about from now on."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Wasn't McGonagall supportive' Hermione thought to herself as she walked down to the hospital wing, 'she was being over the top, honestly the exams were way off having a baby wasn't going to effect her brain, or was it?'

A voice interrupted her thoughts "Hermione," it was none other than the infamous Draco Malfoy who she hadn't talked to her since their last argument. Just looking at him made her angry so she just walked past him and carried on like she had never seen him.

"Hermione," he called after her, but she just walked on like she'd never heard him.

Upon entering the hospital wing Hermione called out "Madam Promfrey, McGonagall sent me here for some check ups." The matron ushered her to a bed and pulled the curtains around it, instructing her to get in some bedclothes. "I'm not staying the night am I?"

"Don't worry you can leave early in the morning and not miss any classes." Hermione relaxed a little, staying here meant that she could have a dreamless sleep potion equalling a good night's sleep. It still felt strange, she wasn't sick.

After getting into bed the matron came back and done some tests, she took temperature and blood pressure then some other things, one of them making Hermione's insides squirm but in a nice way. Madam Promfrey seemed to think everything was in order and left a dreamless sleep potion on the bedside table.

Hermione began reading a book that she happened to have with her, but after a while she got tired and drunk the potion, falling into a dreamless sleep, which was soon to be disrupted.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hermione, Hermione," Hermione pulled her tired eyes open, which proved really difficult. Who the hell was calling her at this time of night when she was sleeping dreamlessly? She felt something caressing her cheek softly and then the feeling left and she felt coldness. Her eyes flew open did someone just dump water over her head?

"You finally wake up."

"Draco, what are you doing here? What was that for?"

Draco sat down beside Hermione on the bed and pulled out his wand. He muttered something and flicked it at her, Hermione felt dry again.

"We haven't talked in over a month." He said quite calmly. "I'm going to talk to you while you can't get away."

"How did you know I was in here?" Hermione felt like her mind was working in slow motion, she had wanted to talk to him but she was still angry with him and all she could say was 'how…'

"That doesn't matter, what does is, why are you avoiding me?"

"Sometimes I wonder about you Draco."

"I just want to talk, I miss you."

"You miss me, do you! Draco, sometimes I wonder where your head is. Look I'm tired I just want to go to sleep." Hermione wished she could say how she really felt but it always got lost on the way to her mouth and she said something else instead.

"Hermione! Why are you being so difficult?" Draco just wished she would talk to him again. Okay he had been slightly out of order but he was always out of order, he thought she was understood that. Obviously she wasn't as understanding as he had thought.

"Look, I'm going back to sleep, please go away." Hermione gritted her teeth. That was not what she wanted to say either. 

"If you're not going to listen," He said climbing in beside her and wrapped his arms around her waste. "I won't say anything more to annoy you, just let me lie beside you for a while. Hermione really wanted to throw him off the bed and say, don't think I'm forgiving you that easy but she had missed Draco's touch as much as he had missed hers and couldn't bring herself to do anything but lean into him. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco woke up really relaxed and happy; Hermione was in his arms, where she belonged. He opened his eyes a little and cuddled up more to Hermione. What day was it? Did he have a lesson? At the moment he didn't care. White caught his eyes, suddenly he remembered he was in the hospital wing and sat up abruptly, in the process jostling Hermione, waking her up too.

Madam Promfrey chose that exact moment to come in, Hermione and Draco looked at her with identical looks of horror. She stared back.

"It's not how it looks," Hermione stuttered out.

The matron recovered herself to say, "Here, take this, I said I would release you in the morning." She then rushed back into her room to reflect on what she had seen. She knew Hermione wouldn't do anything like that in the hospital wing but did this mean that he was the father. She wondered perplexedly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione rushed over to a chair next to Harry, Ron was on the other side. "Where were you, last night? You never came back from talking to McGonagall.

"I spent the night in the hospital wing," Hermione found that she couldn't lie, they were going to find out soon anyway.

"What were you doing in the hospital wing?"

"It's nothing, oh look at that, your shoebox is only wriggling, shouldn't it be tap-dancing like mine." Harry and Ron gave Hermione a look of jealousy, how was she able to always get the charms right so quickly, when they had to struggle. It didn't occur to them that Hermione went over the theory for it first and liked to practice ahead, it also didn't occur to them that Hermione had managed to deflect a perfectly innocent conversation.

After Charms was Transfiguration. That went on like normal and the boys spent it trying to do a ridiculously hard spell that was to enable them to turn a shoebox into a music box. 'Honestly, it's not that difficult' Hermione thought. However no one seemed to share her thought.

"Hermione can I see you after class." This perked the boys' attention.

"What does she want with you?" Ron asked.

"Didn't she want to see you yesterday as well," Harry added.

"Well, it's kind of a girly problem," Hermione said trying her best to look embarrassed. 

Ron turned red and Harry said "Oh" and that's where the questions ended. Hermione smiled to herself. She didn't have to lie, it was kind of a girly problem because boys really could not get pregnant, and the way the boys really backed off assuming it was something else was funny. Oh how little they understood Hermione mused.

The rest of the class filed out as Hermione stayed behind. She was sure that the matron had told McGonagall about it.

"Hermione, I heard some rather interesting news." She supplied seeing if Hermione took the hint to elaborate, Hermione did not take the hint nevertheless, so the professor had to continue. "Madam Promfrey claims that when she came to wake you up this morning, not only was you awake but you had company. Is that correct?" Hermione just stared, the way the McGonagall phrased it sounded so embarrassing. "And that person was no other than, young Mister Malfoy"

"Are you trying to ask me if he is the father?" Hermione managed to say, not looking directly at the professor. It was not that she was embarrassed of Malfoy, she was just embarrassed.

"Yes, I suppose that is what I was planning to ask. So is he?"

Hermione couldn't bring herself to say it. She knew it was semi-obvious but she had promised that she would not tell, well she thought she had promised and a promise was a promise.

"Ask him," Hermione said softly. 

McGonagall could see the pain in the girl's eyes, she decided to leave it there and do exactly that. Ask the infamous Draco Malfoy. "Okay, I bet your hungry you should go down to lunch."

Hermione made her way down to the hall hastily. Sitting between Harry and Ginny and opposite Ron, the three gave her death glares as she began to load her plate with everything she could reach. She decided it was a bit too noticeable, having treacle but she would sneak some when she was going to get her bag for Care of Magical Creatures. "Uh, why are you lot looking at me like that?"

"Hermione, did you not see the two cosily sitting next to each other. You just missed the moment." Ron said, the other two just looked away embarrassedly.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Hermione jumped up and pushed the two together. Her left hand on Harry's left shoulder and her right hand on Ginny's right shoulder. Then she sat down on Ginny's right and started eating Ginny's food not realising her meal had just changed.

"Hermione, you're eating my food," Ginny said weakly. "What's gotten in to you, you've gotten worse than Ron and not to mention your treacle obsession."

Hearing this, Hermione felt no need to hide her need for treacle and grabbed the bottle from out her bad and squeezed it all over Ginny's lunch. "You know what Hermione, you can keep it." Ginny rose from the table as she no longer had any food, paused slightly to allow Harry to follow who had finished.

"Hermione," Ron groaned, "I only don't mind them being lovey dovey when there around for me to watch that they don't get too carried away.

"Oh, Ron you are too over protective." Hermione sighed as she ate the food, it tasted so much nicer, sweeter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

McGonagall went down to the great hall, slightly after Hermione. She walked over to the Slytherin table, "I would like to talk to you about why you was out of you dorm after hours, please come to my office after you have finished." The professor said to Draco before making her way up the staff table to eat.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco walked up to the professor's office, feeling a bit weird. He got there before he realised and just stood there confused. The door opened. "You can come in,"

"Yes, Professor"

The Professor resumed her seat behind her desk and gesture to the chair for Draco to sit. "So, do you feel like telling me what you were doing out of bed yesterday?"

Draco knew what the teacher was getting at, he figured that the matron had told her. "I went to visit someone at the hospital wing," he thought he better clear up the little incident this morning as well. "I was giving her a cuddle and fell asleep. I hadn't meant to stay there all night." Draco cursed inwardly, that sounded so soft what he said.

"So why was you visiting Miss Granger,"

Draco went red, when he hadn't said a name it was bad but now it was worse. He wasn't embarrassed being with Hermione, hell he was a Malfoy, a Malfoy could do anything. It was just, he could see where the teacher was getting.

"Mister Malfoy, do you know why Miss Granger was in the hospital wing," Hermione had given permission to ask but she still felt like she was betraying the student's confidence by saying it outright.

"Yes, she's pregnant and you want to know if it's my baby, well it's not." Draco felt a little better after saying that, he felt more like himself; he had to set things straight.

McGonagall was taken aback, "So you two never took part in sexual intercourse?"

"Well, I couldn't say that," Draco said cockily.

"Draco Malfoy can you stop playing games. I know that we both know that you are the father…"

"I am the father to no bastard half-blood," Draco snapped. He immediately regretted what he had said. For some reason it didn't sound right. 'Since when do Malfoys get a conscience?' he thought 'Malfoys are too high for those sorts of things' he ignored that little voice that said otherwise.

"Malfoy, I will not tolerate the use of that word, I'm taking you to Professor Snape so that he can deal with you adequately." Draco wondered if she really thought that Snape would actually tell him off. He shrugged his shoulders.


	7. Changing

**Baby Dragon**

**Beg Note: **I've decided I like my story, a lot more than before, before I was unsure but now I think it has some well thought out parts. I have no idea why I'm writing this. Ah well. And I know that Hermione was a bit young but seriously I wasn't thinking about her age, I was more to do with what was happening at Hogwarts at the time, so I'm sorry for that but I can't change it.

**Changing**

Draco had a lot of time to contemplate his life over the next week. He had been given detention everyday. He didn't have to clean out some hideous jars or do any sort of (he shuddered to think) muggle cleaning, no what he was given to do was much worse. He had to sit down and think, not only that he had to write an essay on why the term mudblood was foul and derogative.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Flashback -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_It was just a stupid comment!" Draco exclaimed._

"_So you realise the stupidity of your comment?" Snape said with malice which was usually reserved for the Gryffindors. All Draco could do was gape. "Close your mouth and answer me"_

"_I don't know what to say sir."_

"_You realise it was 'just a stupid comment' but you have no idea what to say, maybe you should use your weeks worth of detention to ponder over it and I want an essay on it by the end of the week or there'll be trouble,"_

_Draco was shocked he had never had Snape's anger directed at him before. This was an entirely new experience. Snape waved his wand and parchment fell on the desk. Snape then demanded Draco's wand before marching out the door and magically locking it._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Flash-forward -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Draco looked down at the parchment and sighed, what was he going to write? He had no clue and stared blankly at it "This is just great" he moaned, why was Snape making him think about things that he didn't want to think about? Why had Snape given him a weeks worth of detention in the first place? Why was the world so unfair?

Draco sat there for hours, he had no idea what to write and finally Snape re-entered the classroom. He picked up the paper and looked at the emptiness of the page. "I expected at least a bit more than this to be written, what have you been doing all this time? You think I won't hesitate to extend your detention and add a lot of unpleasant things, if you don't produce anything productive."

"Sorry Sir,"

"You are not sorry at all, if you were you would have started writing. Now leave my sight I want you here promptly after dinner tomorrow."

"But sir my detention didn't start to eight thirty today."

"Well obviously two and a half hours wasn't long enough, so come at six o'clock prompt or I might make it so you don't even get dinner. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal" Draco said defeated. This really was going to be an unpleasant week.

The next day Draco sat down at the dinner table with a sense of foreboding. He had about half an hour till detention and that was stretching it. He began to eat slowly trying to slow down time.

"I heard you got detention for a week with Snape, what did you do, it must have been something really bad."

"It was nothing I've got to go now." With that he stood up and left the table, cursing Pansy for making him go sooner then he wished, he had barely eaten and he was going to regret that later.

"You came sooner than I expected, keen to get started on that essay, which is not going to write itself."

Draco nodded grimly. "I suppose I better get started then,"

Snape nodded before sweeping out of the room, Draco's wand in tow, and magically locking the door.

'Well all essays start with an introduction. Intro, intro, intro' Draco thought. If he done an intro then he would be okay right.

Some time later Draco looked at his intro, it was just background information and he hadn't had to think about Hermione at all, well excluding just then.

Snape came later than the night before, it was nearly midnight before he unlocked the door and walked into the cold dungeon. Draco was cold and hungry and not happy. He had finished the paragraph ages ago and had expected Snape to come back sooner.

"I've done the introduction, aren't you going to loosen up?" he said irritably.

"Draco, it's not about how much you write it's about what you write. So far you have written a lot of bull and if you don't write anything fruitful there will be trouble." There was a bit of a threat in Snape's voice and Draco found himself a bit scared. "You are dismissed."

Draco was so tired the next day. He now knew how evil Snape could be, he nearly felt sorry for the other houses, he could now even see why Neville was scared of him.

Draco made sure he stayed the whole course of dinner this time, he definitely didn't want to go earlier than he could help. "Draco…" Draco just tuned Pansy voice out, he could never tell her what the detention was about it was so humiliating. Pansy would be horrified and he just didn't want to talk about it.

"Pansy, just let it drop," he said exasperated. "I don't want to talk about it, I have detention all night, all this week, and I have to think about it when I'm not in detention."

"Draco, I wasn't going to say anything but your being insufferable,"

"What do you mean?" Draco asked as calmly as he could, he wasn't liking Pansy's tone.

"I mean, I know it has something to do with Granger." Pansy knew that Draco had visited Granger in the hospital wing, she wanted to know what he was up to visiting a mudblood, in the dead of night no less and not returning until she saw him shuffle late into DADA.

"What's Granger got to do with it?" Draco asked levelly. He mentally kicked himself because Pansy knew that when he started talking levelly he was trying to cover his true feelings.

"Draco your hiding something from me,"

"I'm not, I'm just trying to eat so I don't starve through the detention tonight."

"Yes you are, Draco" Draco finished up his pie and left as quickly as he could. Pansy kept trying to add her thoughts and Draco was getting steadily more nervous.

"Wand" was all Snape said before he exited the room and locked the door.

Draco stared at his intro and thought about what he could write to make Snape more satisfied.

Snape came back earlier than Draco would have expected, it may have been because Draco had been immersed in his own thoughts, or Snape was just being annoying. Draco didn't even make a comment this time he just waited for the professor to hand over his wand before leaving silently. He didn't even see the strange look that had come over the older man's face as he left.

Draco walked up to the 'special room', he couldn't remember the last time he had been there. No one was there as he had expected, so he sat near the fire, and looked into the flames contemplating his life. Writing that essay had got him thinking about things he didn't want to think about. Suddenly the world seemed so much more confusing, all thanks to Hermione. Why couldn't he have hated her and thought she was an ugly mudblood? She wasn't even pretty, with her brown bushy hair and book-wormish tendencies, all the things that made her all the more different and endearing. So ugly! What was he kidding he found her beautiful, her beauty radiated from the inside and made her all the more beautiful.

Writing today had made him think more, about the past, about the things he had said and done. But it wasn't just the past that had grabbed his attention it was the future as well. He, for the first time, started thinking about it. Not assuming it would be this way or that, but actually thinking it could be this way. It could be that way. If I do this then that will happen as apposed to I will do that and this will happen.

Suddenly a whole new world had been presented to him and it had been there all along, it had been right in front of him, before he had been okay with what would be his fill but now he wanted more and this more was a little scary, a bit exciting and utterly confusing.

Hermione lay down in her bed, it had gotten a little uncomfortable to sleep these last few months,  she found it the easiest to sleep on her side with pillows behind her back, between her legs and supporting her stomach. She thanked god that she was having a little baby, she had a bump and all, but a glamour charm only hid it, sleeping was another story. Imagine if she was having twins!

Going over ways to let it to her parents was hard. She had no idea how to tell them, she knew she was over reacting, they wouldn't be that angry, maybe disappointed but not angry, but it was never easy telling your parents this sort of thing, she assumed. Maybe someone could tell them for her, no she wanted to be the one to tell them and she wanted to get a rush on it, her baby was due soon. The nine months had practically flown by.

She had about a month left before she had to worry about a due date approaching. She knew she wanted her parents to know before it was born, she wanted to tell them face to face but she would have to wait till Easter for that, the baby would be born by then. Her only other option was to go home before then or get her parents to come to Hogwarts. Some reason she just couldn't see her parents in Hogwarts and she doubted she could go home either, so she would just have to write a letter but that was just hard to do. She was great at writing, work, this wasn't work and she had no clue what to write.

* * *

"Hermione" whispered the voice of the boy sleeping on the couch nearest the fire. He had considered going over to the bed, but it wouldn't have been right without Hermione so he had opted to stay on the sofa. The girl flitted across his dreams and over his lips.

* * *

Hermione sighed and got up. She couldn't sleep, she was uncomfortable and her mind was swimming with thoughts. She walked down to the common room and settled in a chair in front of the fire. Her thoughts soon wandered over to a certain grey eyed Slytherin, she wondered what he was doing at this moment probably sleeping. She longed for him to be in that room, where they used to meet in, so she could go down there and they could be together. The last time they had been together, he was nice, he had changed, yet again, he was coming round, even if it was slowly. Maybe it was wishful thinking but then maybe it was not.

"Hermione?"

Hermione looked up at the intruder, "Ginny, is that you?"

"I think it's me, why are you still awake?"

"I could say the same to you." By the time Hermione had said this Ginny had joined her by the fire and settled in an armchair opposite. "Ginny, can I tell you something?" Ginny nodded. Hermione couldn't believe after months of not telling anybody she was now telling everybody, well it wasn't everybody but soon it would be. "I just wanted to ask your advice; I'm not quite sure what to do,"

Ginny thought that Hermione was talking about Ron so she began, "I know Ron can b…"

"Ron?"

"You weren't talking about Ron?" Ginny said a little surprised.

"No far for him, because the person I'm talking about doesn't have a gender yet or a name, come to think of it, me and Dr…" Hermione stopped herself; she wasn't willing to spill that much information, although she needed to talk to Draco about baby names. She suddenly became angry, this was stupid, they hadn't done anything a couple should have done, looked at baby clothes, considered baby names enjoyed feeling the baby kick, telling others and loads more. She clenched her fists.

"Hermione what are you talking about? Are you okay? You look angry, your…"

"I am angry!"

"Hermione…"

"That bastard, leaving me with t…" she couldn't continue, her thoughts were all over the place, this was the first time that Hermione had been furious with Draco. Okay she was angry with him for all the times he had acted like an egotistic pig. But now she was furious and it was more about the things he didn't do and less of the things he had done.

"Who are you talking about, what are you talking about?" Ginny was confused. Hermione had suddenly just sent off an aura, saying 'don't mess with me or I'll bite your head off, literally!'

Hermione calmed down quite quickly, when she realised that she had spoke up in her moment of anger. She had nearly lost control. "Oh no one, nothing," her voice was slightly high.

Ginny decided to just agree, "So what were you going to tell me?"

"Nothing, no I wasn't going to say anything."

"Hermione, that makes me more intrigued so just tell me,"

"Okay," that was easy Ginny thought.

Hermione didn't go any further. "Well" Ginny asked impatiently.

"Well there's this guy."

"Who's not Ron?"

"Who's not Ron…"

"And"

"And"

"Hermione!"

"He knocked me up."

"He knocked you up and… WHAT!" Ginny stared at Hermione, she felt like diving for her stomach just too see if this revelation was true, she held herself and composed herself. Was Hermione lying? No Hermione wouldn't lie about something like that, or would she? She glanced at her face but it was serious.

"How long, a couple months, who's the daddy,"

"You are baby" Hermione said in a sing-song voice.

Ginny not being accustomed with this muggle song was confused. "Hermione, I'm worried about you." She said sincerely, Hermione just cracked up.

"Sorry, it's just a muggle song and you… don't matter anyways."

"Hermione stop straying off subject, why did you tell me just to be…"

"Ginny if I told you that the baby is due next month what would you think?"

This time Ginny couldn't hold herself back, she jumped over to Hermione and pulled up the PJ top. There was a perfectly round bump. "Have you finished gawping your hurting us,"

Ginny sat back down embarrassed. "Do you know how funny that sounds?"

"What's funny?"

"I'm talking to two people"

"That's it. I've heard enough and seen too much!"

"Looks like a lot of people couldn't sleep tonight, doesn't it?"

The two voices came from the boys' staircase. "Harry… Ron…" Ginny confirmed.

"Ron what are you talking about?" Hermione asked worried, she never planned for him to find out, ever. That was a bit unrealistic but so were a lot other things in the world. The way he had reacted to her going out with the 'enemy' was going to be nothing to how he would react to her having a baby with their actual 'arch enemy/rival' but she wasn't going to reveal that little detail.

"I heard you say and quote 'Ginny if I told you that the baby's due next month what would you think?'" the voice was ridiculously high pitched and nothing like Hermione's. "Then Ginny pulled up your top and confirmed your secret to the world."

Harry, who had come down after, had not witnessed the former events and was startled. "Wait, what happened?"

"Harry, back me up here…"

"What is there a party or something?"

That cut the tension like a knife. Everyone turned around. It was Seamus, he came down the stairs, tousle haired and half dressed. Behind him was Dean, looking a lot more tired and Neville who just looked confused.

People were coming down the girls' staircase as well.

"Not good" Ginny whispered to Hermione.

Ron stormed up to his room, why did everyone have to come down at this particular moment to disturb his perfectly legitimate argument with Hermione.

Harry followed behind. He wasn't quite certain what happened but he thought that Ron had grown up a little. He hadn't just started shouting off dirty laundry for everyone to hear this time.

The forth year door opened and a dishevelled Ron exited followed by a timid Harry. Ron felt betrayed. He loved Hermione and thought that Hermione loved him as well, when all this time she was leading him on. He had never felt this feeling before and didn't know how to deal with it.

The two boys went down to the great hall and sat themselves opposite Hermione, who had gone down early. Ron just started eating like nothing had happened and all the other two could do was stare. After breakfast they trudged down to potions. Ron just looked forward and strode purposefully. Harry and Hermione lagged behind a little and whispered.

"Harry, I'm worried, Ron has never acted like this before,"

"I know, I don't know what's wrong with him either,"

"I think I should talk to him,"

"So now you want to talk to me!"

"Ron, what do you mean?" Hermione whispered although there was no reason for her still to.

"Hermione, you have no idea how I feel,"

"I'm sorry, R…."

"Sorry for what?" he cut in.

"I don't know, Ron, you have to help me out here." Hermione voice turned to desperation.

"Who is he?"

"Who,"

"The other bloke!"

"Ten points for making a racket outside my classroom now get in before I deduct anymore," Snape said as he brushed pass, and entered the classroom. Ron followed wordlessly, Harry and Hermione had no choice but to follow as well.

Like all fights, Hermione and Ron sat themselves on either sides of Harry. The class went like normal, but that could have been only because Snape made it so no one could talk. After potions was Care Of Magical Creatures, so the three went out into the cold grounds.

Draco had heard their conversation outside potions and was curious, he already wanted to talk to Hermione for reasons he did not know and now he had a real reason to talk to her. When they reach the grounds he hexed the Weasley. He was going to hex Hermione so she could be sent up to the hospital wing and he could follow in the shadows but something stopped him and he hexed Weasley. Harry turned on him, his wand outstretched as Ron fell to the floor breathless.

"Malfoy, what the hell was that for?"

Malfoy could care less about the threat in the boy's voice and ignored him, turning his attention to the girl.

"Harry, he's choking!" Hermione said panicky as she fell beside Ron. Ron suddenly fell unconscious and Draco lifted the spell discreetly. Hermione didn't have to see Draco to see that the spell had been lifted, she figured the guy wanted to speak to her. "Harry, you better take him to the hospital wing, I'll tell Hagrid where you are,"

Harry levitated Ron and started heading towards the castle after throwing a scowl Malfoy's way. "You will do no such thing," he bit out.

"Huh," Hermione said confused.

"Come on," he strode off and Hermione followed. Draco led her to the special room. Hermione wasn't surprised when they got there. "Jesus Christ" Draco mumbled.

"I wonder how it ever got that password; do you think it's possible to change it?"

"Hermione…" the look in his grey eyes were alien to what Hermione had ever seen before.

"Draco, what do you want?"

Draco's first thought was 'I don't know' but then he remembered the scene he had witnessed before potions. "Ron and Harry know, don't they?"

"Yes they do,"

"I heard outside potions,"

Hermione sighed, was he going somewhere with this? "Are you going somewhere with this?" Hermione tried to keep her voice level, Draco was acting strange. His voice had changed, his posture had changed.

"Hermione…"

"Please don't say my name like that, it's freaky,"

"I was lying, I have no idea why I felt like talking to you, I just used that as an excuse," Hermione just stared at him blankly, "Can't I talk to you if I want, did it become illegal or something?"

"No, it didn't,"

What followed was weird, Hermione swore Draco had gone bonkers. He was acting so strangely and it was unnerving. She totally forgot about Care of Magical Creatures and lunch, she went back to her common room thinking about what had just happened. He wasn't acting that different, she noted to herself as she thought about it. He was just acting desperate and she had never seen him act desperate before. Hermione felt much better with that thought and wondered what he was doing, what was he desperate about? What had happened, he had mentioned something about detention, he had detention with Snape, maybe the shock of getting a detention from his favourite and most biased teacher had knocked out a bit of his marbles. Maybe Hermione was over thinking this because her thoughts weren't making much sense at the moment.

"Hermione," Hermione glanced at the closing portrait, Harry and Ron had just come through it.

"Where have you been, you wasn't at lunch and Neville said he never saw you go to CMC"

"I forgot, I'm hungry, I'm going to see if I can get something before Transfiguration"

Hermione got up and left before they could say anything else. She was hungry and her stomach was kicking. 'It's kicking! Oh my god!" Hermione thought excitedly, it had kicked before but she realised that she hadn't told Draco, she would have to tell him.

She sat down next to Ginny and poured treacle over plate of chips. "Oh, I get it now!"

"Get what?" Hermione asked not really paying attention to anything but her food,

"Why you got a weird obsession with treacle." Ginny's reply was Hermione stuffing more treacle covered chips into her mouth. "Honestly your getting as bad as Ron" she got up and left, she was going when Hermione was coming but had opted to stay to keep the pregnant girl company, obviously the food was company enough.

Ron was still hurt and he had no idea what to do, he wanted to scream and shout and he wanted to beat up the fucking guy who had got his girl pregnant but he couldn't, for one, he didn't know who this bloody guy was and he just couldn't, it was like his world stopped and he was left in a limbo of feelings. Why did he have to find out like that? What was Hermione's up to, the Hermione he knew didn't do things like that, didn't get pregnant, well not with other guys that was for sure!

Ron ambushed Hermione as she entered through the portrait hole. He grabbed her arm and dragged her up the boy's staircase to his dorm. Harry was in there, waiting, it seemed. Had they planned this; it sure looked like it.

Hermione crossed her arms under her breasts and sat down next to Harry, "What do you guys want?" she asked frustrated.

"Her…" Ron started but got no further.

"Hermione, we just want some answers," Harry cut in, sending a swift glance at Ron's fractious face.

"About what, Harry, it doesn't matter what I say, both of you are still going to fume,"

"That's not true,"

"Ron is just looking for an excuse to beat someone up!"

"You're right, I am,"

"Stress and tension is not good for my baby!"

"Don't give us that bull!"

"WHAT! Ron, I am very close to leaving, if you say one more out of line thing, I swear, I will not talk to you for a very long time,"

"Hermione, we just want to know what's going on," adding just a little more warningly, "Don't we Ron."

"Hermione, I really want to shout, it is taking me all my restraint to not do it, you are now testing it and…"

"Can you please just talk to us?"

"What do you want to know?" Hermione was actually surprised at Ron's behaviour, just over a month ago he was acting like a complete jerk at a situation much less than this.

"Who is this guy, why didn't you tell us?" Harry asked quickly, he still was afraid of letting Ron talk too much.

"I didn't know how you two would act, I'm sorry. This secret has been eating at me for ages, the longer I kept it, the harder it was for me to tell!"

"Hermione, its okay, just tell us who this guy was, so Ron can go and beat him up," Harry laughed trying to lighten the tension.

"It was Seamus, wasn't it, I'm going to kill him!"

"No, Ron, it wasn't," Ron opened his mouth, Hermione assumed, to accuse someone else, "It wasn't Dean either, or Neville, just in case you thought that too. It was no one in this tower okay,"

"It was no one in Gryffindor, eh! Don't say you fell for one of those Ravenclaws, did they charm you with their brains?"

"No, it was no one from Ravenclaw either, and before you go there, Hufflepuff."

"Who the hell was it then?"

"Just some muggle from home, you don't know him," Hermione couldn't believe, she actually liked Draco's stupid excuse at the moment. Which didn't last for long; Ron seemed to be overwhelmed with the fact that he couldn't go over to the guy and beat him up because he suddenly lost all self-control.

He started shouting his mouth off and advanced across the room, he look dreadfully scary and half-crazed. Hermione done the first thing that came to her head, "Petrificus totalus" she cried pointing her wand at him, he fell to the floor, stiff as board and shouting no more. The only thing that moved was his eyes, which were darting about wildly.

"I'm going to my room, Harry,"

"Hermione, you do know, we're about 15 minutes late for Transfiguration?"

"I'm not going; I'm going to my room, Harry," Hermione turned and left and didn't look back, a minute later she was collapsed on her bed, with a load of pillows to support her.

Harry removed the body bind, a few minutes after Hermione left, giving her little head start.

"Let's go to Transfiguration, Ron,"

"Harry… "

"What?"

"I don't believe her, she's lying,"

"How can you say that? Hermione wouldn't lie to us,"

Ron didn't reply he just marched out of the room, towards Transfiguration,"

Hermione wasn't at dinner when they got there and they weren't the only ones that noticed.

From across the hall, Draco saw that Hermione wasn't down, that was strange, he knew she was always hungry nowadays. "Draco, why are you looking at the Gryffindor table? Are you looking for…"

"Shut up Pansy, why can't you just leave me be for one day, this is my last moment of freedom, before I have detention for Merlin knows how long!" With that he left the table. Was he just being oversensitive? He was sure Pansy wasn't usually this interfering. She usually agreed with everything he said and questioned nothing, why did she have to choose this week to do the opposite?

Instead of walking down to the dungeons like he had done for the past three days, he headed up to the special room, maybe Hermione was there. She wasn't and thinking how stupid he was for thinking that she would be, he turned and headed for the dungeons rather glumly.

"I know she's lying," drew the heated voice of Ron Weasley from round the corner.

"We've been through this before, just let it go" Harry said tiredly.

"That fucking guy impregnated my Hermione, and you just want me to let it go! You have no idea how I feel, do you? I thought that Hermione and I had something but it seems like she was just messing me about!"

"I hardly think…" Draco heard no more of the discussion; he stormed down to the dungeons very angry. What he really wanted to do was stork the whole school to find that little bitch.

"Your late," Snape said coldly as he arrived to the detention, Draco looked up at him with a wild look in his eyes, "I don't have time to waste waiting for you, tomorrow, your final lesson is potions so you will not leave and will serve detention till I see fit to let you go, then maybe you won't be late again, get out of my sight."

Draco walked off, he wasn't aware that he would have no dinner tomorrow, he wasn't even aware that he had been threatened, he was too busy thinking about getting to Hermione. The Gryffindor common room, where was it? Draco nearly went to ask McGonagall to get Hermione for him, when he saw red hair. It was flaming red, the only people with hair like that was 'that family'.

He grabbed her and pulled her into a classroom, "Where is the your common room, you're going to tell me and you are going to reveal the password, like the good little poor girl that you are,"

"Get off me," she ground out in response.

Tightening his grip he repeated what he had just said. "No!"

"Tell me now!"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Are you accusing me?"

"I'm not accusing, I'm asking a question"

"Why are you asking questions? Just tell me." Draco said weakly and subconsciously let her go, Ginny was suspicious, "Why are you being…"

"Just get me into that common room!" Ginny realising she had been let go of, stepped away from Malfoy and fled back to Gryffindor tower. What the hell was that all about? She didn't know Malfoy that well, but she had thought that he would never taint himself by stepping anywhere near Gryffindor turf.

She gasped out the password and went into the common room. She walked up the girl staircase to the fourth year dorm, Lavender and Parvati were gossiping in the corner, while Hermione was sitting on her bed considering whether to go down to dinner or not. "Harry told me to bring you some food,"

Hermione's face lit up, she didn't have to go down now. "What did you get?" she asked excitedly, Lavender looked up at the squealing girl, but soon turned back to gossiping with her friend.

Hermione had a mini feast with Ginny, "Hermione, why didn't you go to Transfiguration, you know it's not like you. And what would you done if I didn't bring you up food?"

"I don't know," Hermione looked at Ginny seriously, "Ron scared me, you know, he scared me, he'd been holding it all in and then… I don't know what happened but he just went mad, I couldn't face him or Harry, who I know will just take his side, like usual, I just cannot face anyone."

"Hermione, you're going to have to stop hiding," Ginny said as kindly as she could.

"Ginny, don't tell me what I have to do,"

"Fine, whatever,"

"What do you mean by fine, whatever, if you're going to be like that, you can ju…"

"I can what? Hermione, can't you see how uptight your being?"

"I am not, being uptight, I'm just tired. Tired of everyone make me out to be the bad guy! Just leave me alone!"

"Hermione you're bringing this on yourself," Ginny said frustrated, Hermione gave her a withering look. She huffed out the room, muttering under her breath.

"You and Ron had an argument!" Parvati's voice shrieked excitedly.

"You know that us two always fight, so don't act so shocked," Hermione snapped, her mood had completely dropped. Even Ginny took their side, the world was so unfair. She pulled her curtains around her, which implied, don't even attempt to bother me, or I'll do unspeakable things!

**End Note: **Just made a few changes to how Hermione is lying, I'll make a bigger comment about it in the next chapter, thanks to reviewer Karen.


	8. Parents

**Baby Dragon**

**Beg Note:** Thanks to reviewer **Karen**, I think I heard something about not sleeping on you back but I didn't know it was bad for the baby. I was imagining Hermione propped up on pillows not flat on her back. Anyways, thanks for the advice, I put it into last chapter. I would also like to thank **Rolax15** and the people who have put me on alerts. Sorry I didn't update when I planned to, although I don't think I specifically said so, on with the story.

**Parents**

Was Snape messing with his head, why did he just let him off detention like that, did he want him not to finish the paper so he could do unspeakable things to the unsuspecting Slytherin? That Weasley brat was also grating on his nerves, but then again, did he really suspect her to get him into the common room?

He entered his own common room solemnly. "Draco, your out of detention early, come and look at this," it was Pansy. She was holding a witch weekly and was cackling evilly. She began reading, "Harry Potter's secret heartache,"

Draco listened, each paragraph laying heavy on his heart. He pretended to laugh like the others, but the article was far from amusing. How many people were she taking for a ride? And love potions! Draco, didn't believe it, the Hermione he knew would never have made love potions, but he couldn't say the same for toying with famous wizards emotions, she had gone to the ball with that seeker Krum and she was his hostage to rescue! He, a Malfoy, rich, powerful, was also a seeker like Harry, with his stupid scar, maybe she had something for famous seekers, but why Ron, he was poor, not famous and definitely held no talent as a seeker. That was almost certainly why she had been toying with him, she didn't really like him, she just pitied him.

Whatever this girl was doing, Draco didn't like it. Was she trying to make him jealous? It was working, but she had never messed with a jealous Malfoy before.

--

Hermione went down to breakfast early and began to fill her plate with anything in reach, Ron and Harry came in and were surprised to see her. Ron got over his surprise quickly and began accusing. "I know you're lying,"

"Ron, Hermione, look Sirius has a reply," Harry interjected quickly.

Ron and Hermione turned and listened to the short reply, "He hasn't come back to Hogsmead?" asked Ron incredulously.

"It looks like it doesn't it," said Hermione, relieved that Ron's attention had been directed elsewhere.

Harry was nervous, he didn't want his Godfather to be caught, but if truth be told he did really want to see him. He descended to the dungeons in higher spirits then he normally would when approaching Potions.

"There they are, Pansy, give it to them, I want to see the look on Granger's face when she reads this." He wasn't lying, he really did, but not really for malicious reasons, he needed to know what that girl was playing at.

"There they are, there they are!" she giggled and the knot of Slytherins broke apart. "You might find something to interest you in there, Granger!" and she threw the magazine at the startled girl.

--

Malfoy took his seat with the Slytherins and watched to see what her reaction would be. After about a minute she threw the magazine and flashed his side of the classroom a sarcastic smile and waved. What was that supposed to mean, was the article true? Draco pondered these questions for a few minutes until Snape voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Fascinating though your social life undoubtedly is, Miss Granger," Draco took this opportunity to flash POTTER STINKS, he didn't know how close those two were, it didn't matter, he still disliked Potter. Snape then picked up the magazine and began reading it out. Draco had a chilling feeling that Snape wasn't just doing this to embarrass Potter and Hermione.

After that he split them up and put Hermione next to Pansy. Draco groaned inwardly, 'those two better not have a cat fight' he thought. Those two whispered harshly for the rest of the lesson. Draco couldn't hear what they were saying and Snape didn't seem to notice.

Karkaroff came in near the end of the lesson for some reason, so when the end of lesson came, Draco used the distraction to head off and get some dinner. Snape may well come after him, but at least he would have a little food in his stomach.

Hermione stayed back after Transfiguration, at the request of the Professor.

"You haven't told your parents yet,"

"I know but I have no idea what to write, I rather fancied meeting them in person but I know they can't come,"

"I thought you might want to tell them face to face. We can make arrangements for them to come if you want,"

"Professor, are you being serious?" Hermione asked surprised.

"This is not a reward, remember that Miss Granger,"

"When can they come?"

"This weekend, I'll make all the necessary preparation, just be here in the hospital wing at noon on Saturday,"

"Thank you so much for this,"

"You better not be late for your next class,"

"Yes Professor," Hermione skipped off to her next lesson, feeling rather happy. True, she still hadn't got the courage to tell them but they were coming to see her. Because she hadn't gone home for the Christmas holidays, she was excited to see them. She couldn't believe that the professor, made it okay for her parents to come. She was so happy, well sort of.

Should she tell Draco and make him meet them? Would he agree? Probably not.

At times like these, it was easy to tell how much the two had grown apart. Draco had wanted to talk to Hermione last week, but she never found out about that. Now Hermione wanted to talk to him and she had no idea how to get him to meet up with her. Before it would have been so easy, they used to be in sync with each other and knew, exactly when to meet up.

Her next lesson was Arithmancy, and Hermione shared that class with Draco, it was a shame that Pansy done it as well, Hermione would bet Pansy just copied Draco's extra subjects but she had no one to bet it to.

She quickly apologised to the teacher and sat on the table behind Draco and Pansy. Hermione didn't make as much notes as she usually did because she spent most of the lesson trying to get Draco's attention. She threw paper at him and hissed his name but she was too scared to write something on the paper for fear that someone like Pansy picked it up.

Draco didn't seem to notice, he was too busy ignoring Pansy, Hermione couldn't hear what she was saying, but whatever it was the boy didn't like the sound of it. The girl glared at Hermione then went back to torturing her partner, who suddenly seemed keen to hear what the girl had to say.

At the end of the lesson, Hermione packed up slowly, upset that she hadn't gotten Draco's attention. She was just about to leave when she heard, "Pansy seemed to think you were trying to get my attention all lesson,"

Hermione swung around, she couldn't believe he was still in the classroom and she hadn't noticed. What if she had walked off quickly and missed him?

"Yeah, I tried all lesson,"

"Well what did you want?"

"Let's meet up tonight."

"Okay, bye," he turned to leave.

"Wait,"

"Yes,"

"Why are you acting like you don't want to be around me?

"I don't know, you tell me, why do like to toy with boy's emotions?"

Hermione was gob-smacked, tonight was just going be one big argument, she could tell.

--

"Harry, can I borrow your cloak?"

Harry looked at her strangely, "Why? You're not going to meet this guy that's not in this house, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, are you?" A disgusted look crossed his face for a second but he shook his head and said, "Take it but don't let Ron know?"

"Why are you letting me have it?" 'Why do I question everything?' she thought angrily to herself, 'I could have just walked off with the cloak'

"Because I know you will sneak out, with or without it,"

Hermione ran off before she asked another question, like 'Where's Ron'. She collected his invisibility cloak and took it to her room, Dean and Seamus were in there so she took one of his normal cloaks and acted like she were cold. The boys looked bemused but said nothing.

--

When the other girls had fallen asleep Hermione got out of bed and threw the cloak over her, she walked down the halls apprehensively, she didn't want to fight with Draco, she was sick of it. 'Boys, why did they like to get so jealous?'

She sat on a couch, Draco hadn't arrived yet, what if he didn't come?

It began to get cold so Hermione lit the fire, and waited, slightly warmer but wondering if he would actually come. He appeared about three quarters of an hour later. "What took you so long?" she moaned.

"No reason," he muttered.

"Rita Skeeter lies; you should know that, you Slytherins are the one that give her all the FALSE information in the first place."

"What about Weasley, you've been messing him about?"

"What do you mean?"

"I heard Weasley and Potter talking the other day,"

"You know what, I don't really care what he said, and you should neither." Hermione said tiredly.

"What did you want to see me about?" Draco asked giving up on the conversation, maybe he over reacted to those idiots, or maybe he was just going soft. What would his father think?

Shocked that he conceded so easily, she answered, "My parents are coming to school on Saturday at noon, do you want to meet them?"

"And it's seems like… Wait… Why would I want to meet your parents?"

"Do you or don't you?" Hermione asked weakly.

"Fine," Hermione was surprised, she never actually thought he would agree, that was one of the reasons she had asked him.

"Have you thought of any baby names?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"Why would I?"

"Forget I asked, I'm going to bed." Hermione got up and headed to the statue.

"There's a bed here or have you forgotten?"

"I borrowed the cloak off Harry,"

"So," Draco got up and dragged her to the bed.

Hermione conjured more pillows and cushions and done some arranging before getting into the bed, Draco just looked on stunned that Hermione could fall asleep so quickly.

He was still angry with her but he wanted to be with her more. It just wasn't the time for accusations and he agreed to meet her parents, what the hell! Why the hell would he want to meet muggles? He was going to meet muggles, if his parents ever found out about this, they would want to disown him.

For some reason he missed her when she was away, he just couldn't be without her. He was becoming obsessed or something, it even made him agree to such a stupid thing. He ran his fingers over her stomach. He didn't care about this child, he didn't. Why did he feel befuddled?

--

Hermione entered the hospital wing to see Draco sitting on one of the beds. It was nearly noon and Hermione couldn't wait to see her parents.

She went and sat next to Draco. "You can still back out if you want to,"

"Don't tempt me," he said faintly.

They sat there in stillness, both nervous.

"Hermione!" Hermione looked up to see her mother.

"Where's dad," she asked as she gave her mother a hug.

"He's just talking to Minerva, who's this young lad?" she said with a little edge to her voice.

"This is Draco Malfoy, he wanted to meet you too,"

"Hello," he said sending a scowl at Hermione.

"Why Draco, you haven't pulled that face in ages."

McGonagall came in with Mr Granger. She was shocked to see Draco but she hid it well. Draco just smiled at her pleasantly. "Hermione, I'm just going to speak to the matron, I'll be back in about fifteen minutes."

Hermione knew this meant that you have fifteen minutes to tell them before we blow your bubble 'accidentally'.

"Dad!" Hermione hugged her dad swiftly, "Why did Professor McGonagall say you had to come?"

Her dad looked like he would answer but her mum said a bit roughly, "That you had something important to tell us. And you wanted to tell us in person. We were worried sick but you look okay, more than okay and she didn't mention that we would meet one of your… friends"

"She didn't know he would be here. Mum, Dad…"

"Yes, what is it you needed to tell us?" her mother asked carefully.

"That you couldn't send an owl for," her father added jokingly. He found the idea of owls hilarious.

"I just wanted to see you guy's because I never saw you at Christmas," Hermione said truthfully.

"But Easter is soon," Mr Granger pointed out.

"Easter's too late," Hermione looked down into her lap.

"You're not dying, are you?" Mrs Granger asked suddenly worried.

"No!" Hermione looked up startled.

"For Merlin's sake, she pregnant," Draco burst out, muggle, why would they assume she was dying. So ridiculous.

"…In a month." Hermione added.

"I thought your stomach felt a bit round, Hermione tell me this isn't true, a month, what are you saying?"

"I'm sorry mum," she said looking down, she glanced at her dad, "Dad, I'm so sorry,"

Mr Granger felt all words fail him, he finally said, "But I can't see anything,"

"I put a glammer charm on it,"

"All this magic, are you sure it's good for the baby? And I guess this is the father then." Her mum added, staring evilly at the boy who was responsible for this, this news!

Draco tried to look respectable. He was shocked that her mum showed no recognition of him, even when Hermione introduced him, neither of her parents made any comments. Didn't she ever moan about him to her parents or mention him at all. He had always moaned about her to his father, he still did.

--

The afternoon had been full of arguments but in the end, her parents gave their blessings.

Hermione felt tired, the matron gave her a due date it was the 27th March that was sooner than she or anyone expected, it was March already. Draco had made his excuses to leave at that point and Hermione was disappointed but not surprised.

Ginny and Hermione had not fully made up, but Ginny still insisted on taking her to the hospital wing, 'you need a girl to support you' she had said, Hermione was secretly thankful.

They entered the hospital wing and saw Draco Malfoy sitting casually on one of the beds. Ginny scowled at him, she hadn't forgotten the way he manhandled her, he was just a pathetic snob in her eyes.

"I thought you would be here by now,"

"What are you doing here?" Hermione said with too much surprise and not enough anger for Ginny's liking.

"I don't quite know myself. See I had this feeling that Promfrey wouldn't let you out of the wing so I thought I could talk to you without your parents about but to my surprise you wasn't here."

"She let me go and get stuff and told me to come back tomorrow, which I suppose, is today,"

"Wait, you were here yesterday with your parents, weren't you, and Malfoy was here as well,"

Hermione spun round to stare at Ginny, she had forgotten the girl was there. Her eyes widened as it dawned on her what Ginny had heard.

Ginny had heard enough but her suspicions couldn't be true, could they? "Don't tell me, nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

"It's probably yes to what you're thinking." Hermione said as calmly as she could and went to sit on the closest bed.

"You wait till I tell Ron and Harry," then she ran off, red hair flying madly. She still was angry with Hermione, from their last fight, that why she did it. That was the sole reason.

**End Note:** I cut this chapter in half as next chapter, the baby decides to make an appearance as do some unlikely people, I bet you can guess who they are. Anyways this way, a new chapter is up and I can improve the next chapter.


	9. Parents 2

**Parents 2**

**Beg Note:** Okay my chapter title wasn't very original. This week has left me knackered, I went to my first uni open day and it was so cool, I felt depressed afterwards. I've missed so much school I need to catch up. I should be doing that instead of updating but I'm updating to calm myself down so I can do work. That's my reasoning, here's the next chapter.

**--Draco POV**

We were just talking, when it happened, there was this patch of water and Hermione gasped, "My water's broke but I thought it was due tomorrow!"

I called the matron in and she said as calm as ever "It's likely you'll be in labour for a few hours,"

I wanted to leave, I kept trying to but I couldn't bring myself to, why had I come here in the first place? I was crazy and now Hermione was clamping down painfully on my hand.

After hours of Hermione screaming and groaning, and me sweating more than I had ever done in my life, the baby decided it was ready to make an appearance.

"You can push now"

Hermione pushed and pushed and screamed and screamed and pushed a little more. "I see a head"

Then the baby came and Madam Promfrey offered for me to cut the cord. I felt shaky but wanted to so much now she had put the thought in my head, I done it and couldn't believe it, the baby looked just like I had looked and my father too when we were born.

"Hermione, you have a healthy boy!"

The matron gave a screaming baby wrapped in a towel to the proud mother.

"He should be called Darius Judas" I said automatically. "Darius Judas Malfoy"

"I don't really like the name Judas, Draco, he was traitor,"

"Traitor?"

"Never mind, can you send my parents a letter?"

I nodded and left the hospital wing.

I crept back into the hospital wing and to my pleasure, Hermione was asleep, the baby was too, in one of those small hospital cots, I wheeled it a little away so that the blinding flash didn't wake up Hermione.

Taking out the camera I had just stolen from the Creevey boy, I took a few pictures, the baby stirred a little so I picked up the little man and took one last picture of both of us by levitating the camera and magically setting it off.

I put the baby back down and stashed away the camera. Wheeling it back I turned to leave, when I heard rather weak crying, suddenly the baby burst into ear splitting high pitched screams and I picked up the baby, rocking him anxiously. The baby kept crying but the wails began to dissolve into light whimpers than settled down completely.

"Mr Malfoy, it's after curfew," I jumped a little but for the first time the matron didn't look like she was trying to get rid of me. "You look like a good father,"

I nearly denied it, like I had been doing since the beginning of the year but I couldn't bare anyone else to be father to this child. "Do you think so?" I asked instead.

Hermione woke up and I passed the baby to her and asked "How long do you have to stay here for?"

"Not long," she replied with most of her attention on the baby.

"Hermione, I've been thinking… About you, I've been doing serious thinking about you," I said uncontrollably, I hadn't meant to be so honest but the words just slipped out my mouth.

"Why are you speaking like that?"

"Hermione, I'm confused, things are all different now, I'm not ignorant anymore. I know the things I done in the past were bad, I feel weird about it. Like I have a conscience, Malfoys' don't have consciences you know, it makes them weak. This had made me weak. You've made me weak."

Hermione stared at me, I could see her thoughts a little, 'It sounded like he was changing for the good, then he had to say the last bit.'

"Oh," she said softly. "Blame me," her voice was quiet but if words could kill then I would have died just then. She continued her words laced with hurt "Like you always do, get out of my sight,"

"I'm not blaming you!" I exclaimed, what was I doing what was I trying to say?

Hermione looked at me in disbelieve, "What are you doing, then?"

"I don't know, I don't know anything anym…" I began.

"Draco, even when you were cruel I could see, the nice you inside of you. Now I can't see the person I fell in love with anymore," Hermione clasped her hand over her mouth, I could tell she hadn't meant to say that, she hadn't known she was going to say that.

We stared at each other for a few minutes in silence, I opened my mouth, threatening to break the silence, but I closed it again, turned and fled.

--

I was shocked at what Hermione had admitted and confused with what I was thinking. Contemplating the way my life had changed in the passed year. That baby looked so much like a Malfoy, it was mine all right. What would my parents say? I could not give up his child, not now. Not ever.

He exited with the Weasley chick. I grabbed the boy and thrust the camera back, while whispering, "Get the pictures developed to me by tommorow,"

The red head looked stunned and I heard her ask, "What was that about?" and I slowed to hear his reply.

"Erm, nothing, that guy is a weirdo,"

"What did he give you?"

"Nothing. Why are you so bothered?"

"No reason,"

Lucius Malfoy was walking through the manor minding his evil business when his wife came running up to him brandishing a letter.

"I got this letter yesterday but I thought it was just some prank, but then these pictures came and look!"

Lucius took the pictures and couldn't believe what he saw. It was of baby that could have passed of as a Malfoy, but it couldn't be. They were all the same, and then the last one he saw was just plain cruel, more cruel than he had ever been. It was Draco and this Malfoy baby impostor. He read the letter and if he had been less of a man he would have fainted. "I feel queasy," was his weak substitute.

"We should go down to the school dear, but do you want to wait a bit for the news to settle in. Wait they did, but only for a bit, they Flooed to Severus' office and startled the poor man.

"Severus, can you please explain this," Narcissa stuffed the letter and photos under his nose.

"Why don't you go to the hospital wing, I'm sure Draco is there and could give you better answers than I could ever provide,"

"Your coming with us," ordered Lucius. "You are his god-father after all," Snape acquiesced without complaining. He wanted to see this, it would be funny.

Hermione was sitting in bed, scribbling away at some homework, I bet she was quite happy she was going to be aloud out the hospital wing in a couple days. I was cleaning the baby's nappy with my back to the door. I hadn't let Hermione get out of bed. Hermione didn't argue, she liked how helpful I had become. I had gone back the next day as if nothing had happened, as if nothing had been said, we both made a silent agreement not to mention it ever again.

It was peaceful, more peaceful then it had ever been, I had even forgotten about what I had done that was until my parents and Snape entered the room. Lucius was first to see her. His lip curled. Then Narcissa saw her and then she saw Snape, he was the only one who didn't look surprised.

"Draco," I froze I had never considered my parents coming to school. I turned around slowly.

"Hello, father," I said normally, I hoped.

"Don't _hello father _me, what is the meaning of this?" his voice was scary.

I could see that Hermione trying to make herself invisible, it seemed to work because no one paid attention to her.

Lucius was livid, he kept ranting about a many things, one thing that seemed to prevail was 'I thought I raised you better!'

Narcissa hadn't said anything the whole argument when she suddenly burst out, "I loved my sister!"

Everyone looked at her. "My sister Andromeda was a darling but then she got blasted of the tree when she married the 'muggle Ted Tonks'. It was harsh, I knew Ted Tonks, there was nothing wrong with him."

"Narcissa, I didn't know I married a blood traitor," my father spat.

"I wouldn't have married him! Just, I made a promise to myself that I would never disown any of my family. That includes Darius!"

"Your right, Darius is a Malfoy, which makes him pure enough. The Granger girl can be a pitiful orphan whose parentage is never to be talked about or mentioned perpetually."

**--Normal POV**

Was that it, all she had to do to get accepted by the Malfoys, was to have a little Malfoy of her own. She would never have expected it, then again, she would have never expected a sister of Narcissa to marry a muggle.

**End Note:** Well we've met both parents, it was fun writing from Draco's point of view but it's back to the norm, that was just a special one, I may write from Hermione's but I have to think about it. Thanks to **Robyn Hawkes, VMLoVeR87 **and an anon. reviewer. My next update may be long because I want to add a chapter to my Furuba story and I have exams and A LOT of revision to do, you seriously don't know how behind I am. Anyways I hope your not disappointed with the parents accepting Hermione so easily, because that is not the end of their troubles.


	10. Train Journey

**Train Journey**

**Beg Note: **Thanks to my reviewers **Robyn Hawkes**, bigmommak, **pstibbons****, ****MagicalRain****, ****nmyphadora**, also I would like to say to my anonymous reviewer as I could not reply back the them, that I didn't rush last chapter, it was originally apart of the chapter before so it had already been written. I skipped bits like Draco sending the letter because it dragged on, so I cut it out, it will be touched on in this chapter. And Creevey isn't the only person in the school with a camera, it's just Draco doesn't have one andhe secretly likes Collin, who doesn't tell Ginny because Draco bargained with him. Anyways, that's enough explaining, because you're supposed to read to find out.

--

'Where was he?' Hermione thought evilly, the next time she got her hands on that boy, there would be hell to pay. He probably knew what she was thinking; he was keeping his distance.

"Hermione, how are you feeling today?" the matron asked kindly.

"I'm fine," Hermione smiled.

"That's good to hear, we've decided to keep you in the hospital wing until the end of term, is that okay, you can still go to lessons, but we want to watch both you and the baby's progress, encase there was hidden complications.

Hermione's smile wavered for a moment, "Is there something wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"No, it's just a precaution, everything should be okay,"

Hermione nodded but she didn't feel reassured.

--Malfoy Manor--

Lucius was furious; he thought he had brought up Draco better. Obviously not, no, it was his wife's coddling, which had made the boy turn out wrong.

"Lucius, you've not been yourself," said a timid voice from the doorway. Lucius didn't even turn to look up, he couldn't face her at the moment, okay he had agreed at the school but that was because he was about to loose his cool and that was something a Malfoy didn't do.

"Darling, why don't you tell me what you're thinking," Narcissa suggested as she moved closer to her temperamental husband.

"You know very well what I'm thinking," was the cold reply. Narcissa was stumped for a second but then recovered herself.

"Are you going to say that you are not pleased with what your son did?"

"You can not be please with it,"

"Oh but I am, I was worried that…" Narcissa stopped; she daren't go on and talk about things she didn't know fully about.

"What could be more worrying then our predicament?"

"Well don't you remember what happened at the world cup?"

"Yes, Ireland won and we had a big celebration afterwards. And somehow those, weasels, managed to weasel themselves into the top box, the game would have been more pleasant if that family hadn't stunk it up. What has this to do with Draco?"

"You're forcing it out of me. I mean, who sent up the dark mark?" she queried.

Lucius had a feeling she would say something along the lines. He wondered as well but as soon as the thought surfaced in his mind he pushed them away. He knew as well as she did that it could not have been any of the death eaters in the group levitating muggles, none of them had been faithful enough to go to prison for him or go look for him. but whenever he thought this he forced himself to think that it was a good thing whatever the truth, also his dark mark had been getting darker all year, it had been quite worrying, the dark lord wasn't very forgiving, and he had lost the diary that was entrusted to him, he also tried to turn these thoughts into reassurance, the dark lord was merciful after all.

"We have gone through this before, we don't know who sent up the dark mark, but it doesn't matter, we will not go through this again." He said firmly.

"Don't you want to know what I think," Narcissa burst out desperately.

"No because I already know what you think and there is now way…"

"I may not have a dark mark but I have seen yours, don't think that you have hidden the fact that it is getting darker." Narcissa burst out her voice intensifying.

--

Draco had still not come back, 'I'll see you in potions' she thought as she made her way up to Gryffindor tower. She needed to get her school robes and books.

Hermione pushed open the door to her dorm to find it empty; the girls must have gone down to breakfast already. She was running late because Darius wouldn't stop crying, Madam Promfrey had said it was okay, but she had wanted to quieten him herself.

Hermione quickly dressed and grabbed her books, and then tired and hungry she made her way down to the hall. Without thinking she sat down next to Ron who was opposite Harry, it wasn't the nicest of welcomes back to lessons. Trying to ignore the coldness she could feel from them she began to fill her plate.

The three walked up to their first lesson in silence. "Are you two just going to ignore me all day?"

Ron kept walking, but Harry stopped and pulled Hermione to a halt too. "We don't think it's the right time to talk to you,"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked outraged.

"No, nothing like that, we just want to see…"

"Him, his name's Darius, if you wanted to see him so much why didn't you come to visit?"

"Ginny said something outrageous," Harry said uneasily.

"You two are supposed to be my best friends, you should have come to see me no matter what Ginny said,"

"I know, but you know how Ron gets, we're coming tonight though, so it will be all fine then."

'I doubt it' Hermione thought but she didn't want to be late for lesson so she carried on down the hallway.

--

It was lunchtime so Hermione made her way down to the hospital wing to check up on Darius. Draco was there. "Here you are?"

"Why are you sounding so surprised? My girl and my baby are here, where should I be?"

"Actually I just turned up, you were trying to see him without seeing me, I bet you thought I would go and eat first."

He looked around trying to change the subject, "When is he going to wake up?"

"Babies sleep sixteen hours a day you know," Hermione lectured. Then she changed her tone, "Draco, why didn't you tell me you were telling your parents?"

"I didn't want you to worry,"

"Of course you didn't," Hermione scoffed quietly.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, come Draco, what if they didn't react favourably, you know how much trouble that could have caused."

"But no trouble was cause, so it's all fine,"

"What were you thinking, God, I can't tell what your thinking anymore!" Hermione exclaimed perturbed.

"God?" Draco asked perplexed.

Hermione was about to make a reply when Harry and Ron chose that moment to enter. They stopped as what they saw took a moment to process in their brains.

"It's true then?" Harry said in a half whisper.

"What's true?" Hermione ask peeved, although an idea occurred to her, a way to give no excuse for Ron and Harry to not co-operate.

"Ginny said she saw you and Malfoy going to the hospital wing, and she says that it explains why he wanted to get into Gryffindor tower last month,"

"He wanted to get into Gryffindor tower, why?" Hermione asked surprised, momentary forgetting what she was going to say.

"Don't play innocent, that baby is a replica of him!" Ron burst out.

"Ron! And Harry too! He told his parents and they accepted me, if you two don't then you are worse than they are." Hermione felt good, she couldn't be bothered to fight with her two best friends and they was no way they could find an excuse to be angry now. Not that they wouldn't be angry, she knew they were acting calmer then what they felt.

"Your lying, they wouldn't!" Ron said dumbfounded.

"Oh but weasel, they did," Draco said smirking, Harry and Ron started, they couldn't believe what they were hearing.

Ron began twitching, he could not accept any of this and at the moment he had a strong urge to punch this boy in the face.

Harry was perplexed; all he knew about the Malfoys had just fallen on its head. This could not be happening. It just didn't make any sense.

"Did you think that the evil Malfoys were going to leave Granger in the dirt with a baby, so you could pick up the pieces?"

Ron hated the fact that ever since Ginny had told them, that had been exactly what he had been thinking, wasn't that suppose to happen?

--

Easter was in a week and Hermione was going home for the holidays, she thanked God that Madam Promfrey hadn't found fault about it. The way the matron had been acting since the birth was as if the there was something wrong with the baby, like he needed extra care, he was quite small, only 5½lb's but many babies were small.

She had another worry that had been troubling her since the birth. She still hadn't started producing milk yet, Promfrey said that it sometimes takes a few days for milk production to start and it would be delayed if the mother was stressed so Hermione tried her best not to be worried and stay calm. Even so, thoughts nagged at her saying 'failure, you can't even produce milk for you own baby'. She didn't want to tell anyone these thoughts but sometimes she just felt like crying at it all.

About Wednesday night Hermione awoke, her nipple felt a little wet and itchy, she was surprised, had she began producing milk, she had calmed down quite a bit, only this evening, Draco had relented and told her why he had told his parents. Hermione sort of understood his reasoning and was surprised with his logic, Draco seemed to be embarrassed about having a connection with the baby, apparently that was a mother's thing. To get away from her teasing he told her about the Creevey boy in year below to distract her.

Hermione wouldn't have thought those two would get on but apparently, they were in a little business deal from last year. Draco didn't go into details about the deal but it seamed that Colin owed him a favour.

Anyways that night she hadn't been worrying about been a bad mother for the first time since Darius was born and now this. She got up and used the apparatus to get as much milk as she could into the bottle. They were sort of like the muggle equivalent but the pump didn't have to be attached to the bottle, it sort of reminded Hermione of vanishing glass.

In the morning Hermione gladly told the matron what she had achieved and the matron was happy to give the milk as soon as the baby woke.

"It's a good start," Promfrey said emphatically, "I will give him this and then some solution, because this isn't enough for a whole meal so don't feel ashamed to leave lesson if you begin to leak again.

"I suggest you go down to breakfast, it's a good time to eat things to produce good quality milk, even if it's a little it will be beneficial, as it's full of antibodies unlike solution that's why we encourage mothers to breastfeed, even with potions as advanced as ever, nothing beats antibodies designed for the purpose to help the baby grow strong."

Hermione was startled, she didn't know that breast milk was so important for a baby, "Why didn't you tell me this before?" she asked curiously.

"I didn't want you to worry, that would have made it even harder to produce any if you felt like you were endangering your baby in some sort of way"

Madam Promfrey stopped to survey Hermione then continued. "Also it's okay if a baby can't have breast milk, some women don't produce any and they still have healthy babies, it just more convenient to get the right antibodies for the child."

Hermione smiled, she felt so much better today, it was like a huge weight had lifted from her shoulders.

--

Darius had began to grow at alarming speed, not that he wasn't before but Hermione noticed more now, he had gained a few more pounds and Madam Promfrey was confident that he didn't have to be in the hospital wing anymore.

Hermione packed up her things and took them down to the horseless carriages with the help from Ron and Harry. They were one of the last to leave so she didn't have to confront the hoards of people that were also going home for the holidays. She said bye to Harry, who was staying like usual, and Ron, who was keeping him company. There friendship was more rocky than normal but it couldn't be helped.

"How come your getting on the train, can't you go some other way?" Ron enquired.

"No, I've told you before, that wouldn't be fair to the other students if I got privileges when I don't deserve them,"

"Who says you don't deserve them, you've been through a lot this year," Harry said.

"It doesn't matter, see you guys after the holidays," Hermione said before closing the door to her carriage. The carriage pulled off and she heard them call after her, instead she wondered what it would be like at Malfoy manor.

At Hogsmead she boarded the train but it was a bit more difficult then expected, luckily Draco snuck up behind her, half frightened her to death before carrying her things so Hermione could carry Darius. They sat in a compartment together, "Where are your friends, I swear they all go home for the holidays,"

Draco seemed to have ignored her question, "Remember you're coming over to mine for a couple of days," Draco said sternly, as if he didn't trust her to keep her end of the bargain.

Hermione groaned, she had agreed so she could find out the workings of his mind and she still didn't know how it worked so she shouldn't be tied to her end of the deal. Right? Wrong, Draco wasn't letting her off the hook so easily, "You promised you would come so you have to." He whined, well he said it normally but Hermione knew it was a whine.

Hermione was hesitant about going to Malfoy manor, what if there were traps that stopped her from ever escaping in one piece. She screwed her face up at the thought.

"I don't see why I have to come, I mean I…"

"My parents want to see Darius, and I'm sure you won't let go of him so easily, so you have to come as well." Draco said patronisingly.

"Oh, so they don't want to see me," Hermione sulked, she didn't know why she felt her heart sink but it felt as if she would never be accepted.

"Of course they want to see you too," Draco said in a voice Hermione couldn't quite believe.

The journey became relatively silent save for a few outbursts from Darius. It seemed like the two were thinking desperately about what would come.

Both were so confused, Draco more so, he had spent months denying what was right in front of him. He could still go denying it if he wanted, Hermione couldn't do anything about it, even if she went and told the newspapers, he parents were too rich and influential to be ruined with her scandal. But he didn't want to, he didn't know why, it was more difficult this way, more complicated for him, had Hermione known that he couldn't turn his back forever?

He doubted it, he had seen how hassled she had been all through the year but she coped and didn't once betray he immoral demand. Why had she done that, if he were in her position he wouldn't have. He would have tried to cause himself the most amount of pain as possible.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" he suddenly asked. He was hating this part of himself, the part that couldn't shut up and couldn't keep the thoughts locked inside his head. Soon it would be his undoing.

Hermione looked up tiredly, she had been dozing. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing," Draco said quickly.

"Wrong answer," Hermione said suddenly more awake, Draco was shocked because all the tiredness seemed to have left the girl in a moment.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked timidly.

"I mean that whenever you say that, it's always a cover for something important you were thinking but are just to proud to say."

"No it's fine," Draco couldn't take Hermione in foreboding mode, "Fine, I just wanted to know why you never told anyone about me?" 'Draco, you couldn't keep your mouth shut, she's not that intimidating!'

**End Note: **I'm going to murder this computer! It deleted my chapter, again! Okay not all of it but still it's annoying. Ha ha, I will leave it there. This chapter was so different to how I planned it. I really don't have anything to say so I'm going to go and I've finished my exams! Sorry for the long wait I had this chapter written but then I got extra busy with my job and going back to school but hopefully the next chapter should be out sooner.


	11. Easter

**Easter**

**Beg note: **Thanks to my reviewers **BabyDark** and **Robyn Hawkes**. And for those who have favourited me and put me on alerts. That about all I have to say. Oh and this is going to be my eleventh chapter which is a shock I can't believe I came this far.

--

The way Hermione's eyes narrowed was unbelievable. Draco wanted to shrink away from them. "What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with me? What's wrong with me!" Hermione voice just rose and rose becoming shriller. Draco was clueless, was his question so bad?

"I'm sorry, I told you it was nothing," Draco tried weakly.

"No, not so fast, your not getting away with it, why are you always such a bastard?"

Draco looked at her with wide eyes, Hermione hardly ever used foul language, "I am not a bastard," was all he could stutter out.

"See, you're always the same," Hermione had calmed down a little or just gotten a hold of her emotions, her voice was more even.

Draco couldn't possibly fathom what Hermione was angry about, what had he supposedly done, he thought he had changed, even if it was a little.

He tried to say some of this but was interrupted. "Draco all year, all year, I was carrying this around like a bomb ready to go off. I wanted to do normal things not hiding. Not having to consider my baby as an inconvenience. You know how that felt, he was inside me and all I could do was worry about anyone finding out. I knew it would not have been celebrated, I knew that people would see me as a slut but if I had one person to give me support, it would have been ok.

"The only person I told brushed it off like it didn't matter and made me deny it until I couldn't hide it any more."

Hermione took a shaky breath, there was so much more she wanted to say, she didn't even know if she was making sense but that didn't matter at the moment. "This year had been hell for me, worse then hell, I didn't know what to do, for most part I was so confused..."

Anger rose back into Hermione's face. "Then you have the nerve," her voice was like ice.

"The nerve!" her voice cracked. "How could you say such a thing?"

"What did I say?"

"How could you accuse me of… of… you told me not to tell anyone and now you accuse me off having ulterior motives, you made it perfectly clear that…"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Draco cut in. "Hermione, that's not what I meant at all." He could have sworn that Hermione and he were on completely different pages, so much as to be at the absolute opposite ends of the book, or even in separate books.

"So… What… Did… You… Mean?" Hermione grit out with such emotion it slowed Draco's heart.

"I just meant," Draco felt silly about what he was about to say but he knew he had to say something quickly. "I saw all that, all year and I knew how much you were suffering, but I ignored it. I just wanted to protect myself and you didn't put me in my place, why did you let me be so cruel?"

Hermione blinked, her anger still hadn't dissipated. Was Draco truly thinking that? "What else was I supposed to do?"

"Many things, you could have told everyone, made me out to be the bad guy,"

"I couldn't have told everyone,"

"You know what I mean,"

"What does it matter anymore, everything's okay now."

"But is it? We both seem to be using that as a suitable reason but it isn't."

"Only when it suits you," Hermione sniped.

"No…" Draco gazed out the window and saw Platform 9 and ¾ come into view. He knew this conversation was ending, the train journey was coming to a halt, Hermione was unwilling to continue and he didn't feel like pressing things. "Remember your coming to mine next week" Hermione just looked at him.

"Want to get off the train together with Darius in tow, look like the loving family we're not?" Draco asked lightly.

"Okay, then you can carry my luggage for me,"

"Why didn't you ever think of levitating it?"

Hermione chose to ignore Draco and arranged Darius' blankets before lifting the car seat; she laughed a little as she thought of Draco reaction to its name, 'why is it called a car seat? He had said; why not call it a baby seat? She had replied because it was designed to go in cars, his reaction was hilarious; he had thought it was a way to strapped the baby in and send it to its death, he face was priceless.

"What are you laughing at?" Draco asked curiously.

"Oh, just the random outburst of humanity that befalls you sometimes, that's all." Hermione said humorously.

Pink tinged Draco's cheeks for a second before he went to pick up his luggage and Hermione's.

--

The three stepped out of the train, the platform had cleared of many of the Hogwarts students, but still several remained. Hermione could see their eyes on her as she walked and knew they were whispering behind her back. She turned and looked at Draco, he was walking beside her, but not, she didn't know how he done it but he managed to keep all eyes off him.

She had two theories, and wondered how he would react if she turned round and handed Darius over proclaiming she was tired. It was tempting but she knew the gossip would be even worse that way; she let him, for now. She bet that people knew how much those two 'hated' each other and never thought anything of Draco walking 'in the same direction as her'.

That and he had a lot of influence over people, especially the younger years and the people who grew up in a wizarding family; they probably saw nothing because they wanted to.

Hermione walked through the barrier that separated platform nine and three quarters with the rest of kings cross. She spotted her parents in the distance and quickened her footsteps. "Mum, Dad," she called.

Mrs Granger looked at the baby wrapped up in blankets and swallowed, she had seen pictures and all but she still wasn't prepared for her little girl to be a mother. Mr Granger surveyed Draco, he had seen the young boy before and he had seemed quite polite and responsible but he still wasn't going to trust him, not yet. Draco sensed the tension and let go of Hermione's suitcase, he quickly mumble a "Gotta go" to Hermione and turned to walk away.

Something was wrong he could feel it, he missed something he had a feeling he had forgotten to do something. He turned back slowly and Mr Granger and Hermione were looking at him intently, Mrs Granger had taken Darius out of the baby seat.

He looked Hermione dead in the face, he knew he had forgotten to say bye to their baby or even show that he would miss them in their absence. He pulled Hermione into a hug, "I'm not used to this," he whispered, "You know I don't change," he then turn and left missing the disapproving glance that Hermione sent his way.

Mr Granger watch Draco walk off, he could tell that those two had an odd relationship but he didn't know what to say or do. He supposed he should have been happy that the boy stuck around but was this enough, that baby needed stability.

"Why did that boy walk off so quickly, he didn't even say goodbye to Darius?" Hermione's mum wondered aloud when she realised Draco was gone.

"He was just nervous," Hermione said uncertainly, "I think," she added more quietly.

**End note: **Sorry this chapter was so short but it just is and it was later than expected but at the moment I have been having personal problems which I know is not your fault but your just going to have to deal with it. Not much to say today, erm it's my birthday next week and hopefully I will cheer up by then. These past few week have definitely not been a picnic.


	12. Chapter 12

**Baby Dragon**

**Beg Note: **I'm sorry it took me so long to update, sincere apologies, I wonder how many people actually read these notes… I'm nervous what if this chapter is dissappointing :o

That night Hermione barely got any sleep, Darius was unusually restless and kept waking. She didn't know what to do, was he getting sick? The brown haired girl realised that she hadn't actually looked after her baby for a whole night by herself before. He was in the hospital wing until the holidays, she had stayed a few nights with him but most nights she had gone back to Gryffindor tower.

Starting to panic the girl dropped to the floor nearly in tears. Luckily her mum stepped into the room tiredly a moment later. "Hermione, are you alright, Darius had been crying, I was afraid you hadn't awoken," seeing her little girl crumpled on the floor she went over to comfort her, "It's okay baby, come here,"

Hermione allowed herself to be pulled into a hug as she whimpered, "I don't know what to do, he won't stop crying, he…"

"Shh, shh, its okay, babies cry all the time, it won't kill him, just strengthen his lungs, lay down I'll see to him," Hermione lay her head on her pillow as she watch her mum pick Darius and rock him till he stopped crying,

"Hermione, it'll be okay if you don't panic, now gets some sleep before he gets hungry. You will learn it's better to sleep when he does or you'll never get any sleep,"

The rest of the night wasn't so bad, her mum had slept with her so that she was there when he woke again. Hermione didn't want to admit it but her mum being there was comforting, she didn't care how old she was.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later her mum burst in the room at nine and ordered Hermione downstairs for breakfast.

"Can't I have a lie in" she moaned tiredly.

"No we have an important thing to do today, so get up now,"

It turned out, that they were going to the registry office. "Hermione dear, you know we need to get a birth certificate, and we need to have a Christening."

"Mum, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Her mum continued, "And invite that boy Draco; it is his son after all,"

"Invite to what?"

"Don't be silly, the Christening of course,"

"What you already planned it,"

"Of course, it's next week,"

"I promised I would go to his house, and what if he doesn't want to come?"

"But he looks like a charming young man with great expectations, hopefully you two will get married in the future,"

"What has that got to do with it? What if I don't want to get married?"

"What did you say?"

"Nothing," Hermione sighed she didn't want to get married, not yet and not to Draco Malfoy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The registration was simple filling of forms and didn't take even a quarter of the time they had to wait.

"Let's go shopping, we need to find some suitable clothes for the Christening, Hermione, I don't think you own any pretty dresses!"

"I don't really…"

"Don't be silly, you graduated from being a tom boy when you became a mother," her mother scolded softly.

Hermione strapped Darius into the car while her mum ran through all the things she had planned for the Christening and the celebration afterwards. "…I want to get you all ready and done with today so that you can go and discuss Godparents and things with Draco and his parents and tell me well before next week."

"Godparents, Why can't they be Harry and Ron?" Hermione replied, getting into the front seat, "and where are we going?"

"I think Draco should have a choice and I would prefer if one was a girl," Hermione inwardly shuddered; she hated to wonder which of his friends he would choose. "I wanted to get us similar dresses, ones that match but are not the same,"

"What about Darius' Christening gown?"

"We bought that already," seeing the look on her daughter's face she added, "Sorry but we want it to be a surprise,"

"No, you just wanted to make sure everything was done," she grumbled.

"Hermione, I have never known you to be a whiner,"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione looked up at the great gate before her, she was glad that her father had to rush off to work and didn't ask to come in. Neither of her parents knew that Draco came from a family of muggle haters, she wondered what they would say to that.

Hermione pushed on the grand gates in front of her, as expected they didn't budge. Instead the iron contorted into a face, "State your purpose," it croaked creepily.

"I came to see Draco," Hermione stated, feeling a little out of sorts.

The gates opened and she pushed the pram forward and up to the manor. "Oh great, steps, that's all I need," Hermione thought aloud.

"Didn't expect to see you here, thought I was going to have to drag you along," the voice of Draco Malfoy drawled.

"I always keep my promises," Hermione said outraged.

Draco just smirked as he helped Hermione into the grand entrance room. Hermione looked around stunned, 'How could people so evil live in such luxury?' She shook her head, she couldn't be thinking such things about her baby's paternal family, after all she had fallen for Draco, they must have done something right. 'Or you could be a complete idiot,' her thoughts replied. "Shut up, I'm the smartest which of our year,"

"Hermione, my parents are not about, you don't have to defend your worth," the blond laughed.

Hermione's face flushed a little, "Where am I staying?" she meant to ask, but it came out as more like an order.

"My room," Draco levitated Hermione's luggage and began to stroll ahead.

"Wait, won't your parents mind?" Hermione asked a bit more softly as she began pushing the pram to the far end of the entrance hall.

"You ask too many questions," Draco said as he stopped before a large staircase.

Hermione continued until she was standing next to him, "Don't you h…?" the question died on her lips as the stairs began to move. "Wow, this is like a weird escalator,"

"Escalator?"

"This,"

----------------------------------------

"I never ever imagined myself to be sitting on Draco Malfoy's bed in Malfoy Manor, I wonder what Harry and Ron would say," Hermione mused aloud, she had yet to tell Draco about the Christening and Godparents, she wasn't quite sure how he would react to muggle customs.

"Please don't mention those two dunderheads in my house," Draco said, all superiorly.

"I'll do what I want, I don't care, chuck me out if you want," her voice was challenging. Draco moved towards her, as if he was really considering that, "And one of them is going to be my Godparent," she added stopping him in his tracts.

"What? Say that again," Draco was nonplussed, did she just say one of them was her parent, she was loosing it.

"Godparent, so if both of us die, then Darius will go to the Godparent,"

"Oh, how depressing, normally children would go to a relative, us wizards don't prepare for our ever looming deaths."

"It's tradition, it doesn't mean we are actually going to die, and we also have a Christening and you are going to attend."

Draco face was contorted in horror, first his child might go to one of those two idiots that he hated and secondly, he had to go to a muggle ceremony, which would be full of muggles, muggles! "There is no way that those two are going be the Godparents,"

"You get a choice as well, mum wanted a male and female and for both of us to have input, so your in luck," Hermione said moodily.

"No need to be so happy about it,"

"Shut up," Hermione said without conviction.

"He definitely gets that from your side of the family,"

"What?" Hermione asked confused, as she walked over to the see the baby. His tiny face was screwed up.

"A Malfoy, would never screw up his face like that,"

"I think his doing a poo,"

"Hermione, what disgraceful language and said in my company."

"I think you ought to change him,"

Draco made a face, "That's a mother's job,"

"I gave birth, it's the least you can do,"

"That's also the mother's job," Hermione picked up the baby, who had been staring at them, "His rather quiet, that's a Malfoy trait,"

"He's not quiet, his forever screaming at home,"

Draco grinned, "Obviously he likes it here more then, already has taste. You know, you could have used magic to change him,"

"We're not allowed to use magic out of school, we're underage,"

"No, that rule only applies in the summer,"

"Well I don't know the spell anyhow,"

"Wow, Hermione Granger, greatest which of the age, friends with the wizarding world saviour, the-bloody-boy-that-didn't-die, doesn't know a spell, I am honoured to hear it,"

Hermione rolled her eyes at his childishness.

**End Note: Sorry for the long, yes I know it has been nearly a year, wait and I had this written since last year and I could give an endless amount of excuses instead I decided to have an update, there should be another one soon so that will make up for this one being short. Reaaly really sorry but thank you for being pateint.**


	13. malfoy Manor

**Beg note: I am taking the giving clothes to house-elfs as handing them an item of clothing not asking them to fetch things. Or take as long as it's not handed directly to them.**

"It's tea time; we better go down to one of the informal dining rooms."

Hermione looked up from her book. "But, I don't want to," she whined without thinking.

"Come on, they are not going to stand for you being rude, where's that Gryffindor courage that you all adore,"

"I still have my 'Gryffindor Courage' it foolhardiness that I don't have," Hermione said, going up on the words 'Gryffindor' and 'courage'.

"Courage, foolhardiness, same thing, now come on or we're going to be late,"

"Don't I need to get dressed, into something more… less muggle?"

Draco scrutinized her "Doppy," a house-elf appeared, wearing a pillowcase with the Malfoy crest on it. "Bring, Hermione a witch's robe," the elf bowed lowed and disappeared, reappearing a moment later carrying a long pale blue gown adorned with an intricate silver pattern. "Put this on," he said taking the gown from the elf and instructing him to look after Darius while they were having tea.

Hermione wrinkled her nose in distaste. "Hermione," Draco warned, "Any freeing of our elves will make you loose any accordance that you hold with my parents."

Hermione didn't answer; instead she turned away from him and quickly changed her clothes. She was so angry, she didn't even know why, she should have known that the Malfoy's had elves and Draco hadn't been cruel to it, but still her inside burned with rage. It was just the enslavement and…

Malfoy broke Hermione out of her thoughts, "Come on, we're going to be late," he said softly, it was as if he could feel the fury within her. This calmed her down a little and she gave him a small smile when she turned back around.

"How come you have witch's clothes," she inquired and she followed him down the hallways.

"I don't personally own them, they are handed down the Malfoy line for Malfoy's to wear, of course we buy new clothes and stuff but we also have a collection that has been around for centuries. Kept in good condition by the…" Draco trailed off, "Hermione, have you not heard of their…"

"…complex,"

"Yes they are brainwashed but at least they are not miserable."

"They just don't know they're miserable," Hermione said stubbornly.

They passed through some oak double doors, Mr and Mrs Malfoy were sitting at one end of the oak table, Draco sat down next to his father who was sitting at the head and opposite his mother, Hermione sat down next to him. The table was full of dishes. Where they sat was a selection of soups and salads. A bit further down the table were meats and garnishes, and at the end of the table was the section of cakes.

Hermione waited, it would have been rude of her to dig in first, she thought. Taking a sideways glance at Draco, she noticed that they were all looking at her expectantly. However she had no idea what they expected her to do. This is awkward ran through her head as she smiled weakly at them. Mrs Malfoy smiled back and poured some scotch broth into a bowl before setting it down before her.

Hermione looked at it hesitantly, it wasn't poisoned was it? She was really going to have to stop with the paranoid thoughts one of these days. Looking up she realised that Narcissa had served every one else and that they were all eating. Hermione picked the spoon sitting next to her fork and tasted the concoction before her. It wasn't bad.

After a moment of the four eating silence, Narcissa set down her spoon and began enquiring to Hermione general health and then how Darius was doing finally to if her parents were fine.

"Are you finished? I would like to see my Grandson," Hermione nodded although the little she had eaten had barely filled her up.

"Narcissa, I would like some of that beef casserole,"

"Yes, Lucius," she replied getting out her wand and putting a serving of casserole on a plate and switching it with the bowl before him, she also done the same for Draco.. Then she got up and left the table, signalling for Hermione to follow. Hermione followed, disappointed that Draco didn't accompany her.

Narcissa led the way back to Draco's room, Darius was dosing while the elf was tidying the already immaculate room. The woman didn't immediately turn to Hermione, instead her attention was focused on the baby, as she cooed over him.

Remembering herself and her company she turned to Hermione, "I think it's time we had a little chat,"

"That would be very nice Mrs. Malfoy, what would you like to talk about," Hermione said as her brain screamed for her to run in the other direction and not stop until she was further than Australia. Obviously her logic told her this was impossible (where would she get the stamina) but she could still try it.

Narcissa sat in an armchair opposite the fire and Hermione sat in an adjacent chair that was angled towards Narcissa's. "So, Hermione would you like to tell me how that child was conceived?"

'Not really,' Hermione thought, 'I mean I'm sure you can guess,' is what she wanted to say, or much better, 'why are you asking me? Ask Draco, your son, it's his fault' however, she held her tongue, she could remember the expression this woman had held at the world cup and also she knew the thoughts that this woman held about 'her kind.' 'God' she thought, 'Was this really what she was going to spend her life doing, watching her tongue because of her kindred,'

Pushing away these thoughts Hermione answered. "Well, there's this room, hidden behind a statue of a dragon and Draco and I just happened to stumble on it, we sort of spent loads of time together just for peace and got to know each other,"

"How did you two stumble on it?" The blonde woman asked not convinced.

"We were fighting and we sort of tumbled into the room,"

"Well, that's nothing to base a relationship on,"

'Some people base it on less,' Hermione thought annoyed, but she smiled sweetly and said, "We didn't become friends straight away, we just got used to each others company, sometimes we would find ourselves talking, I complained about Harry and Ron a lot, so I think Draco, didn't find that hard to listen to,"

Hermione continued talking, musing on the things they had talked about, _"Has Ron been a bastard again," Hermione nodded but didn't say anything, she didn't want to think about it, Draco seemed to realise this and didn't say anymore, Hermione began doing some Charms homework trying to get her mind of her misery, why did Ron have to behave like this._

"_I don't think it's a good time to do homework," said a strangely close voice, Hermione jumped, she had not heard nor felt Draco move towards her, "Want to play a game,"_

"_No," she shook her head she wasn't in the mood for games. And then she couldn't breathe, her senses were being harassed and she was out of breath. He had sprung on her and tickled her all over. Hermione laughed until tears were coming out, "Stop," she cried, "Stop… Draco," she gasped._

_Draco stopped immediately, suddenly aware of what he had done. They looked at each other in confusion._

"That was a nice story, but things most likely will never be that fun again, things are just going to get worst, for you especially," Narcissa wanted to warn about other, far greater things, but that would make her a traitor, and she was toeing the line too closely already. "Just don't expect an easy ride,"

Hermione gazed at Draco's mother, what was she trying to say? It sounded like a warning, but a warning of what exactly, it seemed as if her words were veiled and her true meaning had not been conveyed, but was Hermione expected to get it?

"Mrs Malfoy…" Hermione didn't want to mention muggles but there was no better way to explain it, "Well, muggles have certain traditions and one of them is to pick God parents, these are people to be picked to look after the child if the parents die. We also have ceremonies introducing the baby into the world and giving names."

"A ceremony," Narcissa asked, "That sounds nice," her voice was sweet but Hermione couldn't find herself trusting it.

"Yes," she agreed, "My mother is organising it all,"

"I see, I look forward to it, does your mother need any help, preparations, finances, anything?"

"I'm sure she's fine," Hermione wasn't willing to accept any help from this woman.

"I see," her tone was sharp, it was clear the conversation had ended. Hermione watch as Mrs Malfoy stood and left the room. She let out a sigh, she couldn't wait to go back to school.

---------------------------

Hermione lay curled into Draco's side, he was lying on his back, his hands behind his head, not looking at anything in particular. The couple had been silent for a while now.

The atmosphere was interrupted by a high pitch cry, Hermione made to get up but felt some resistance, "Don't worry, Doppy will see to him,"

"Draco, I am not letting the house-elves bring up our baby,"

"Don't worry, they love babies,"

Hermione wrench herself out of Draco's grip and went to pick up her baby, "Is someone hungry?" she fussed as she went to pick up one of the bottle that were kept warm by a spell.

When he finished drinking, Hermione decided to give him a bath, he hadn't had one since they had been there and Hermione had yet to do it by herself.

In the bathroom was a little basin filled with warm water, the elves were so useful, Hermione felt guilty that they done so much work.

He stood behind her, watching her bathe the baby, it brought a smile to his face, "I can see why people do it now,"

"Do what," Hermione distractedly replied.

"Have kids, I could never see it before, such brats and everything, but it's really quite easy I think we should start planning for another kid,"

"Draco, you are quite delusional, it was not easy I was in pain for hours, even your mother said it's going to get worse."

"Then why is my mother in such a good mood,"

"She's in a good mood, I didn't realise,"

The brown haired girl dressed her fair-haired son. She was amazed at how much hair was on his head when he was born, it was a pale blond which clashed with his dark blue eyes, the colour of the night sky.

"Come on we have to go to supper,"

"Supper, we never have supper,"

"We do when there are guests, and guess what? There are guests,"

"Who are these guests, can't you just say I'm ill, or you killed me. Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Why would I kill you?" Draco asked horrified.

"It was just a joke," Hermione put Darius back in the crib wistfully, and left with Draco. "I don't like leaving Darius,"

"It's okay Doppy, will look after him,"

"I know, I still don't like it,"

They entered the formal dining room that was a lot closer than the room they usually ate in. Hermione stopped dead when she saw their company.

**End Note: Just watching Doctor Who save the universe yet again. Put me into a good mood, it has. **


	14. Christening

**Beg Note: To all those that noticed that the last chapter title was spelt malfoy Manor without a capital, I did try to capitalise it but for some reason it wouldn't let me. Thanks to all the people who put me on alerts and favourites and thank you to krissie92 for the review short and sweet, hope your not disappointed with who it is. Sorry I took so long to udate but I honestly thought I had already uploaded this chapter.**

"Mum, Dad, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"Hermione darling, you're looking well," her mother smiled.

"That didn't answer my question," Hermione grumbled to herself.

She noticed that Lucius was no where to be seen, it seemed he could put up with a muggleborn but the muggle parents seemed to be too much for him. She wanted to ask for his where-a-bouts, but Narcissa wouldn't like that, Draco too, most likely wouldn't. She was outnumbered.

"They sat down and ate a decent amount for a change, Hermione was thankful for this. She wouldn't have to ask for food tonight, Draco had been scoffing at how much she ate, he didn't seem to realise she never actually managed to get any food at meal times.

After the meal they moved to the nearby sofas, there the conversation turned to the Christening. So this was why they came, she should have known, had Mrs Malfoy been in on it too?

Draco watched taken aback as his mother talked to her parents like they were apart of the in crowd, of rich pure-blooded snobs.

"The Christening is the day after tomorrow, Hermione and Darius will stay here till then,"

"Yes, that'll be fine, we'll make it to the ceremony, where we'll give back the girl and her son,"

Hermione's parents didn't even bat an eyelid, when Narcissa referred to her as 'the girl', she was keen to find out what her parents thought of her. However, she was going to have to wait until after the Christening to ask. Her parents were leaving, Draco and she, both saw her parent to the car.

"Wow," Hermione said, once they had driven off, "You're mum managed to keep that disgusting look of her face all that time,"

"What disgusting look?" Draco asked, his eyes flashing.

Not noticing his tone of voice, she answered, "The one she has that looks like there is dung under her nose,"

"My mother never looks like that," he growled.

It was awkward, Draco refused to talk to her, he sat at his desk and didn't even look at her. She sat on his bed, wondering about what she said. It wasn't that bad, okay she had insulted his mother but it was the truth. When she had pointed this out to him, he had been even more furious.

The next day, Draco was still moping, Hermione decided to take Darius on a walk through the grounds. She made it quick, she didn't like walking around on her own. On the way back to his room, Hermione bumped into Lucius. He was strolling down the corridor, looking no less than the lord of the manor he thought he was. He sneered as he passed but didn't slow his pace or stop.

When she returned, Draco was no where to be seen. Doppy was tidying though, "Ah, miss, you is back,"

Hermione nodded as she undid the straps on Darius' buggy.

"There you are, don't walk off like that again," Draco snarled as he entered the room.

"Darius needed some fresh air,"

"Well, don't take any more fresh air without me, do you understand,"

Hermione glared at him as she picked up the sleeping baby and cradled him in her arms.

---------------------

"Ministry cars! Why can't we just floo?"

"Hermione's home is not joined plus where going to a Church, this is a muggle ceremony we have to look like them, now stop moaning,"

Hermione wasn't pleased either, the journey would be about two hours and they would be cramped in the back, even if there was slightly more space, it being a taxi, it wasn't magically enhanced as there was enough space but it was still going be awkward.

Being used to cars Hermione opted in copying her son and went to sleep for most of the journey. Neither of the Malfoys could do that, they were both nervous at the safeness of such a thing.

When she awoke, the surroundings didn't look at all familiar, there were driving down a country lane, fields on both sides. She glanced at her watch it was half ten, she was sure they should have been there by now; they had left at eight that morning. "Shouldn't we have arrived yet?" she asked groggily.

"How could you sleep through that?" Draco asked, he looked a little nauseous.

Hermione leaned forward and knocked on the glass, the driver slid it open without looking at her.

"Where are we?" she asked, "Do you think we will be able to make it to the church by eleven,"

"Sorry, we got caught in traffic on the A47 but we should be there in about twenty minutes."

If that was truth, then they would just about make in on time, but Hermione couldn't help worrying.

Ten minutes passed and Hermione began to recognise the streets they were driving down. She let out a sigh of relief, they were going to make it. When they finally pulled up in front of the church, everyone got out, Narcissa making it clear that she was going to apparate home and Draco could find his own way.

"How caring," Hermione scoffed. Draco ignored her looked around the building, there were many things that he hadn't seen before but what caught his eye the most was a man on a cross. There were more than one of this statue, there was nearly one on each pillar. Hermione followed his gaze and her mouth twitched. "It's Jesus Christ,"

"Jesus Christ, what's he doing?"

"Saving the sins of humanity, you could say,"

"Doesn't look like he's doing much,"

"Pretty painful be nailed to cross, wouldn't you think?"

"What, I thought the nails were to keep the statue on the cross,"

"That's how they punished people in those days."

Her parents returned with Darius in his white gown and handed him over to the priest, Draco and Narcissa looked horrified when priest dunked the baby in the water and he cried out in shock. Then the priest wet his fingers and drew a cross on the baby's forehead. "I baptise you in the name of the father, and of the son, and of the Holy Spirit." Darius cried some more.

"I'll go change him," Hermione's mother said as she took the baby. Her father ushered them to their seats and they listened to some extracts from the bible. They were also required to chant a little, including the Lords prayer. Then they sung some hymns, at this point her mother retuned and joined in the singing. Darius was in a white baby-grow.

Afterwards Narcissa insisted she had to go, she coddled Darius for a bit and went off to find somewhere to apparate. "Should we just let your mother walk of like that, what if she gets lost."

"She'll be fine, she has her wand if she does, and I doubt she will,"

"Are you sure you don't want to stay at mine, there's only a couple of days left of the holiday,"

"It's okay, I think I'll go back early, you should have some family time,"

"You're only saying that… oh, I give up!" her expression darkened even more "I can't believe your dad has been made a God parent!"

"Well, I can't believe your mum has as well,"

"This is different, wasn't we supposed to have chosen, and shouldn't they die before us?"

"No you just don't like him?

"Who?"

"Don't try it…" Draco raised his wand above his head and the knight bus came,"

"Don't do that in broad daylight and view of everyone,"

"No one will notice anyway," he said as he kissed her, he bent and stroked Darius' hair and then stepped on the bus. Hermione saw him being harassed by the conductor and laughed. Draco was becoming more fatherly wasn't that an achievement.

**End note: Okay the holidays have nearly ended and we'll be back in Hogwarts soon.**


	15. Friends?

**Beg Note: Thanks for all the support from the people who have favourited me and put me on alerts and from the reviewers; nicksissy8 and maggiethevampire, here's the next chapter, I'm trying to complete this story although many things keep happening and distracting me so bear with me :)**

Hermione sat on the Hogwarts express as it hurtled back towards Hogwarts, she was in a Pensive state when Darius cried out. She picked him up checking to see if he had soiled his nappy, he hadn't, she frowned, it wasn't time to eat and he was a pretty regular baby. She held him in her arms. She was nervous, maybe the baby could feel it too. She knew she would have support at Hogwarts but there would also be a lot of trouble.

Her compartment door slid open and in slinked the bitchiest Slytherin that Hermione had ever met. Hermione glared at her not trusting herself to speak. The girl gave her an evil smirk, "Don't worry, I'm not going to harm you and that thing, you managed to birth, imagine my surprise when I find the man I love had a child, not to anyone but a ugly book-wormish mudblood,"

Hermione would have been insulted if she had never heard this before but she had, plenty times. Also, she did feel for the girl, the girl had been deluding herself for many years. Hermione tried to forget the memory of Draco leaving her at the ball to go sate Pansy, it kept crawling back but she wouldn't let Pansy see any weakness, "Is there anything in particular you wanted?"

"Your demise, that would be quite satisfying, but I've lost him already,"

"So why are you here?" the girl sounded pitiful but Hermione couldn't bring herself to be nice.

"You shouldn't see Draco anymore,"

"And you're one to say what I can and can't do, and you expect me to even consider what you have to say?"

"Don't think I didn't warn you, it will end all bad, I swear to you,"

The girl got up to leave but Hermione's question stopped her, "Is that a threat?"

The girl gave an undecipherable look and left the compartment. Hermione groaned, she didn't want to tell Draco to get his friends off her back but she really didn't want to bother with them.

Hermione levitated her luggage to the horseless carriages while carrying Darius. She was going to see McGonagall, when she returned. There was no way she could sleep in her old room, her room mates would moan about the baby crying. She didn't want to be seen as given preferential treatment but it couldn't be help.

"Your room is on the fifth floor, I'll take you there, we decided to remove you from Gryffindor tower because it will be a hassle to get to. This doesn't stop you from going there to see friends."

Hermione followed her through the halls, her luggage left in the entrance hall, she expected it to be up there before her. They walked pass moaning Myrtle's bathroom and stopped a painting of a wine bottle and a glass.

"The password is opal," when McGonagall said the word the glass fell on its side and she turned it like a handle opening the door leading to a nice looking room. It was a pale pink, with a brown sofa and a wooden four poster bed. There was also an en suite.

"Thank you professor, I don't deserve it,"

"That doesn't have to be the case," the professor smiled at her and left the room, leaving Hermione to get settled in. Hermione didn't want to put away her things, she felt surprisingly alone. Picking up Darius' car seat, she left for Gryffindor tower.

Climbing the remaining flights of stairs Hermione came in contact with the fat lady. "Fairy lights," she said.

Harry and Ron were next to the fire playing Wizard's chess, she wanted to see Ginny although their relationship had been shaky at the moment but the boys were her best friends.

"Harry, Ron, how've you been this Easter?"

"Hey Hermione!" Harry said without looking up, it was his turn and he was desperately looking for a way to get out of his check.

Ron knowing he was a few moves away from winning, snapped out of his intense concentration, "Hermione," he smiled, "How's the devil's spawn doing?"

"Ron, don't you dare say that, you'll give him a complex. He's fine if you must know,"

"I bet he cries a lot, keeps you up, acts like a real pain,"

"You got that right, although he was quiet at the manor," Hermione said frowning, she was peeved about that, what did the manor have that her house didn't?

Hermione didn't notice Harry break his eyes away from the chessboard and Ron ears go red. "How would you know what he was like at the… m, m… man manor," Ron choked out.

Harry sensing the impending doom and not wanting he friends to fall out yet again said, "Check,"

"How did you check me?" Ron asked, scanning the board, "You're lying,"

"No I'm not, oh no," he said knocking the board over, "We'll never get to see who would have one," the chess pieces didn't look very happy.

"I haven't been around you in ages, I want to make it up to you." She looked at them desperately, "Look you don't have to talk to Dr, uh, Malfoy, I swear, but my son is a different story, and you will like him!" She ended on a strong note, pleased with herself she smiled widely.

"So, what's his name?" Harry questioned, giving her a small smile.

"Darius?"

"So not… oww! Uh, nice name,"

"Thank you Ron, want to hold him,"

Hermione unbuckled and picked up the baby boy, she passed him to Ron, who was looking less than thrilled.

Ron looked at his innocent face, why did he have to look so much like a Malfoy, why not more like Hermione? He hated the baby, it was true, he felt so bad, such a young thing didn't deserve his hate. He had done nothing to warrant it, but to be born of that boy. If only he could forget, but he couldn't and he was been shown up by that idiot.

Harry took Darius away from Ron, he hated Malfoy the most out of the trio, well he believed he did. He knew this was a hard knock for Ron and he didn't know what to do about it. When in reality did your best friend have a child with your worst enemy? The baby wasn't helping the matter, looking like a good Malfoy heir, or what he expected to be something like that. He thought all the inter-breading would have weakened their genes. Obviously not. He sighed, he was never going to get to a good conclusion, as for Ron, it would take time. He wanted to talk to Malfoy.

Hermione, Ron and Harry's friendship grew nearly as strong as it used to be, Hermione spent more of her time with them and they visited her often, although Ron and Hermione's constant bickering seemed to be more intense, Harry had act like a peace maker more often.

Harry didn't have to do Quidditch practice or take end of year exams, he only had to practice for the third task. He didn't know what this task was and didn't really feel like preparing until he had a clue. He knew it was being a bit fool-hardy of him but he didn't want to train for the wrong things, it would be a waste of energy and his friends' time.

Harry never saw them talking, never, not in lesson or out of lessons or when no one was about, well it seemed like they never communicated at all. He never saw it last year either though, so his observations were hardly anything to go by.

On Friday one week in May, Harry slowed when packing his things away, he sent a curse in Malfoy's direction, toppling his cauldron and things. Harry had been practicing, he knew if Snape saw him doing it, there would be detention for months.

"Mr Malfoy, be careful, if there was potion in there, serious harm could have been done," Snape shot a snare at Harry, had he seen and not said anything, it couldn't have been, Harry must have been imagining it, "Hurry, get out of my classroom I have things to do,"

Harry dared to spill his bag onto the floor, "Harry, Snape doesn't look in a good mood," Ron said worriedly, Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry leave without me, Hermione you can't afford to get detention, and Ron both of you just go, I be quick, I swear, I'll meet you at dinner"

He watched them leave, Malfoy was on his way to the door, did he risk calling him with Snape in the room. "Mr Malfoy, you forgot something," Draco turned to look at his desk, where the professor was pointing, as the professor swept passed him and out the classroom.

Forgetting his things, Harry stood, "Malfoy,"

"Potter,"

Harry rubbed his forehead.

"Malfoy, you know what I want to say,"

The blond cocked his head, he could be really difficult with this, "I could be really difficult about this,"

"Well then that's your answer,"

"Huh,"

"If you're going to be difficult about commenting on where you stand, you are going to be difficult full stop, and I cannot allow that,"

Or maybe he couldn't be difficult about it, "Look, Potter, I don't have to say anything to you, it's between Hermione and I, and I have made up my decision,"

"Hermione is my best friend, I hate you, but that doesn't mean I can't know or hear it from you,"

"Stop trying to act mature,"

"I know, that's you're place, now you're a father and all, look, if you abuse what you have, it won't be there for you much longer okay."

"Are you threatening me?"

"No," he stated simply.

"So what is it then, it sounded awfully like a threat,"

"It was a warning. Not a threat."

Malfoy nodded at the dark haired boy before leaving the room, Hermione had said she would meet him before dinner.

Hermione sat playing with Darius, well that might have been slightly exaggerated, he was only two months so he was laying on his back on a baby mat, she was reciting him a fairy tale sending up little images from her wand. Her mind wasn't completely on it and she didn't realise that her story had turned into thoughts she had been having, her holograms just coloured smoke.

"I wonder what happened to Crouch, Moody didn't find him with his magical eye and the map, and the twins are acting strange, what if they have something to do with it, she had said they wouldn't do anything against the law but what if they were in with bigger things, what if they got carried away?

"Insidnia," she sighed sending another puff up, it was yellow and could have represented the sun, a not very circular one though, "What if this had something to do with… no, I bet I'm over thinking this,"

"What are you over thinking?" Hermione hadn't noticed that Draco had entered her room.

"Nothing," Hermione replied distractedly, "Just thinking,"

The grey eyed teen looked at the 'sun', "I'm sure you are better at that spell than that," he mocked. "Insignia," a yellow sun raised over a country house. The house grew and out of the front door emerged a little girl, she was wearing red robes and carrying a basket.

An older woman leaned out of one of the higher windows and looked like she was calling to the child, Draco narrated, "Don't use any unnecessary magic, cried the mother out of the window. She knew that little red liked to do magic in the wood were she wouldn't get into trouble. Her mother only permitted her to have a wand because the woods weren't safe, but she didn't like Red drawing unnecessary attention like she surely would. It was a shame, the mother should have been worrying that the full moon would rise that night not about her daughter doing a little weak magic."

Hermione watched as the little girl went into the woods, and watched her cut plants and collect them with her wand. The girl looked as if she was giggling gleefully. She continued from Draco, "She was giggling gleefully as she collected plants. By. Magic. Too busy with her amusement she didn't realise the big bag wolf was creeping up behind her."

"You're getting the story all wrong, do you see any wolf," interrupted Draco.

"No," Hermione agreed, she hadn't realised that, "Where is it?"

"Not here yet, of course"

"Fine," Hermione settled and watched as the girl got all the way to her grandma's house unscathed, the girl left not soon after. Clouds had taken the place of the sun and the moon shone brightly, Hermione saw it, what she had seen not just last year, "It's a werewolf," she voiced her surprise.

Draco was about to reply when the baby called out, he had ridiculous timing sometimes, Hermione thought about the story, was this supposed to be the wizards' equivalent, it made sense, why would Draco know a muggle fairy tale. As he been telling her the story, the two had completely forgotten about Darius although they lay on either side of him.

Draco had picked him up and was wrinkling his nose, "I think he needs changing,"

"Why don't you do it?"

"It's a mother's job,"

"You done in the hospital wing,"

"You couldn't work so soon after, plus I had been taken over by someone more considerate,"

"Well he can suffer then. You can have your inconsideration to blame." Hermione got up and walked away from the two, "I'm going down to dinner," she smiled at the horrified look on his face, as he began to undo the buttons to get to the nappy. He was just too easy, why hadn't Hermione thought of this before, she realised that he only made her do it because he knew she was going to do it, at the first sign of uncertainty he had conceded.

"I'll bring you up something, okay,"

When Hermione reached the great hall, she spotted Ginny, she was with some third year girls. Hermione slipped in a seat beside her and began to grab some food, she decided to get Draco some pasties and a slice of cake. After wrapping them up in napkins, she got a sausage roll and bit into it. "Why are you taking food, if you're going to eat here, you're not pregnant again are you," Ginny whispered the last part.

"No, I'm not; it's for someone else,"

The ginger haired girl fell silent. Hermione wondered why the girl wouldn't forgive her, Ron had and everyone figured he would be the worst.

"Ginny, can we talk," Hermione asked before taken a swig of pumpkin juice.

Ginny nodded, "I just have to go collect something, see you later," she said to the other girls before leaving the table with Hermione.

"Ginny, we used to be good friends, and this thing has wedged a big hole in our friendship. I just wish that we could get along again,"

"Hermione, I don't think I could ever forgive you,"

"Why not, I know that it…"

Ginny swung round her red hair flying, her back to Hermione she said, "His dad, gave me the diary, his dad…" her tone turned all pained, "His dad made me attack the whole school, I can never forget,"

Hermione was stunned, she remembered what happened two years ago. But she had never considered how hurt Ginny must have been. "Ginny, you're going to hate me for saying this, but it's all I can say. Draco is not his father."

Ginny didn't reply, she just walked off without a backwards glance. "It's not like I can undo the past," she called after the retreating back. The girl didn't stop or turn but Hermione was sure she heard 'I know'.

Hermione went back up to her room and gave Draco the food she had got him. "You were quick, I thought you were going to meet Potter and Weasley for dinner," Draco commented, accepting the bundle, he was pretty sure that what Harry had said before their little conversation.

"Oh," Hermione replied, she was distracted again. She had told Ron that she would be down later after putting Darius to sleep. But really she just wanted to think.

The house-elves seemed to love taking care of the baby. She still went to the hospital wing every week for check-up for both her and Darius but the house-elves would look after Darius while she was in lesson. She could leave her baby in the room and know that he would be safe even though they didn't seem to favour Hermione that much, always afraid that she would set them free, they still insisted on taking care of Darius.

"Hermione," Draco said in a questioning voice. Hermione looked at him in response. She had spent time in the manor and around Lucius, and none of the bad things his family had done had occurred to her. She couldn't say her feelings to Draco, he would not be happy. It was like he was blind to the corruptness of his family. Was she becoming that way too?

**End note: Oh no, Hermione is beginning to see the difference between their families and how wide the effects spread, I'm sure Draco will notice soon. Can they really stay together when a war is brewing and they're on opposite sides?**


	16. The Final Task

**Beg Note: this is the end of the story; yes it's a shock for me too. Thanks to everyone who has stuck with this story and especially to maggiethevampire, 4herprince and Ms Rebecca Cullen ;) **

**PS to the anonymous reviewer, you're probably right but for the sake of the story lets just go with my assumption that because all schools in England brake up for Christmas and Easter regardless of being religious or not, that the reason they celebrate it is because some muggle-borns brought the concept but they just do it for the festivities and presents and they don't really know about Jesus and the Bible.**

Juggling exam revision, helping Harry out with the final task and looking after Darius, (but not necessarily in that order) was very tiring for Hermione. Bags were forming under her eyes and she wasn't eating enough. There was just not enough time in the day to do everything she needed and Hermione really wanted to collapse. She couldn't though.

Stressing wasn't helping the matter but Hermione couldn't help herself. She found that her concentration was not as good as it used to be, her focus on Darius instead of her studies.

Acknowledging that she would not be able to study around him, she never would have guessed that something could take her attention away from studies so fiercely, Hermione left him with Draco so she could get a couple hours of revision after lessons. This way she felt that he was spending time with his father so it wasn't her immediate duty to look after him. She kept feeling like she was abusing the house elves' kindness when she left Darius with them whilst she could be looking after him herself.

Hermione didn't want to think too much of it, yet she was sure that something was troubling Draco. He was happy to look after Darius and Hermione was sure she could see a special bond forming but Draco seemed to be distancing himself from her. He never wanted to stay when Hermione got back to her room, he would use the excuse of revision. Of course he too needed to study so why did she keep thinking it was something else.

Draco walked into Hermione's room and went directly to Darius, "You still going to revise today?" Draco asked without glancing her way.

"I thought we should take a day off revising, I just fed Darius and he should be out for a while so..." Hermione started, thinking she would try and study later even if Darius was very distracting.

"Hermione, our exams start next week!" Draco exclaimed, turning to face her in his surprise, he knew Hermione hadn't done half the revision she had wanted. She was going to be a great witch, that's why he was glad to make sure she had proper revision time though he personally thought she didn't need it.

"I can't seem to be able to concentrate today, the more I try and revise, the more stressed I get. I just want to take my mind off it for a while. I bet you're all tense and worried too."

Draco looked at her suspiciously but came and sat next to her on the bed. The brown haired girl wrapped her arms around his waist pulling him down so they both lay on the bed and embraced him from behind. She preferred it this way, she always felt confined being held but still wanted the contact and Draco always wanted to seem like he didn't like the cuddling.

They lay in silence for a while and Hermione realised that her right hand was lower than it was originally. She only noticed because the bulge that her hand now rested on was poking her. Desire began to form in Hermione but she was still feeling quite sore from the birth. "Draco..." she begun, intending to tell him that she wasn't ready but he misinterpreted it and turned over cutting off her sentence with his lips. She melted into the kiss and forgot what she was about to say.

Draco began trailing kisses down her neck and his hand snuck up under her shirt. "I'm not quite sure if I would be able to stop, if I undress you," he whispered into her ear.

"Why do you need to stop?" Hermione asked confused, she hadn't realised that her body was craving this attention.

"I know that it's too soon, my mother told me that you'd be sore for months."

Was this why Draco had been avoiding too much contact with her, Hermione wondered, that was so sweet of him. "Draco, if you're gentle it should be ok," Hermione said giddily.

----------------- Malfoy Manor ---------------

Lucius was not in a good mood, he had not wanted his grandson to take part in a ridiculous muggle ceremony and the fact Narcissa had endorsed it was unforgivable. He had retired to the master bedroom and was still refusing to talk to her.

Narcissa moped in her suite, when Lucius wasn't talking to her, living in the manor could be lonely. She wondered when Lucius would return to their shared bedroom, there were only so many shopping excursions and dinners that she could arrange, it seemed like the other pure-blooded wives were busy although she had no clue what they could be doing.

Lucius entered Narcissa's suite with a troubled look on his face and pulled of his cloak before collapsing on their bed.

"Is there anything wrong?" Narcissa asked concernedly, happy that he seemed to have broken his vow of silence.

"I'm afraid your fears maybe true," he said gravely.

"What are we to do?" Narcissa replied.

-------------------------------------

Darius wails startled Hermione, she got up slowly sore from what she and Draco had been doing previously. It was fine at the time only now did she realise that they should have gone slower. Draco must have noticed because he motioned for her to lie back down and went and checked on Darius.

After Darius had quietened, Draco pulled the cot to beside Hermione's bed. "So you don't have to go too far in the night, I better be getting back to my rooms, it must be curfew by now,"

The rest of the week flew by and exams had sprung upon them. Hermione was becoming panicky this was the least prepared she had ever been for exams.

"You'll be fine," Harry comforted.

"It's easy for you to say, you don't have to do them," Hermione growled anxiously.

"Look, if I was worried about someone it would be Ron, Hermione please don't stress. I would much rather be doing exams then doing the last task."

This sobered Hermione somewhat, her voice was still strained but a little calmer, "I'm sorry, I should be worrying about you, you know I just want to do well," she laughed a little, "I bet you didn't ever think you would be saying you would rather be doing exams then something, come on we better get to charms."

They checked a few books out of the library, Hermione had seen them while she was studying the night before and had dragged Harry down to choose the ones he preferred so he could read during the exam. Ron had stayed at breakfast, claiming he needed a full belly to concentrate.

"There you guys are, I was getting worried, the exams about to start," Ron said when he saw them. Flitwick ushered them into the classroom and began stating the regulations.

Their last exam was also on the same day as the third task. Hermione was worried for Harry, lessons had been collapsed so the trio had been practising every morning when there was no exams. Hermione spent her afternoons revising before returning to her beloved son.

"Our last exam is in a couple of days," Ron said excitedly, "I don't think I could take anymore of making up answers to questions I clearly don't even understand."

Hermione shook her head, "Just one exam left and then the final task, Harry, do you think you're prepared?"

Harry nodded, although Hermione suspected that he was just saying that as to not worry her. "We're with you all the way, and we've learnt plenty of new spells."

The trio sat at breakfast before their last exam and the third task. Hermione unfolded the paper and glanced at the front page, _oh no this is all we need_ she thought as she spat out her pumpkin juice in shock.

"What?" Said Harry and Ron together, staring at her.

"Nothing," Said Hermione quickly, trying to shove the paper out of sight, but Ron grabbed it.

"No way. Not today. That old cow." Ron said disbelievingly.

Harry realised that it must have been Rita Skeeter and grabbed the paper. Before he could read it Malfoy was shouting across the Great Hall "Hey, Potter! Potter! How's your head? You feeling all right? Sure you're not going to go berserk on us?"

Hermione was horrified at the childish behaviour that Draco had just exerted. She sent him a dirty look but he paid no heed as he laughed with Crabbe and Goyle and tapped his head.

"How could Skeeter have gotten all the way to the top of the north tower," slowly running a hand through her brown hair, then putting her hand to her mouth as if holding a walkie talkie. "No way, I'm sure it's illegal, I've just got to go and check," she rushed away from the table.

Hermione smiled triumphantly, Skeeter's name was not on the list of animagus' and she was sure that she turned into a beetle. Remembering that she had history of magic Hermione jogged to her classroom just as Binns had finished handing out the papers. He didn't notice her slink to her seat which she was grateful for.

"I wonder where Harry is, he didn't turn up to the exam," Ron said as they left their last exam. He was very happy that there was no more studying to do until fifth year.

"Ron I'm going back to the library, you go and find Harry," she said. Turning in the opposite direction and heading back to her room. Draco was already there and he was reading a letter, which he stuffed away when Hermione entered.

"Next year is our OWL's year, it's not going to be as easy as it was this year to look after Darius and study."

Hermione nodded in agreement, she really didn't know what to do, "Well my mum doesn't mind looking after him, she'll..."

"You mean let the house-elves look after him,"

"You're parent's both work, my mum is a house wife, it's what she does," Hermione knew he was talking sense but she felt like she would loose her baby if she allowed that to happen. "Darius was too young to be split from his birth mum so they let him stay but I doubt they will allow it for another year, Hermione it makes sense, it's not like you couldn't come and visit during holidays,"

"Visit, his permanent residence it not going to be at your house,"

"Of course, but you agree that my mum should look after him during school time,"

"Yeah," Hermione nodded. "But my parents also, they coped looking after me, Darius shouldn't be a problem,"

"Of course, come on we better go see that disturbed and dangerous friend of yours get lost in a maze."

"Draco, it's not funny, you know..."

"Yeah I know its nonsense, that's why it's so funny,"

Hermione wanted to tell him that there was truth in his scar hurting and the way Skeeter had twisted it wasn't funny instead she strapped Darius into the buggy and wheeled him out of the room.

They finally made it to the grounds and headed for the Quidditch pitch, splitting when they got to the stands, Hermione found Ron waiting at the stairs. "Look, there's a lift especially for you it takes us right to the top so we'll be able to see everything." Hermione made to go to the lift that Ron had motioned to, "Wait, Ginny's not here yet and Fred and George. Oh yeah and Bill,"

"Bill?"

"My brother,"

"What's he doing here?"

"Oh and mum," Ron looked at her face, "Don't worry, Harry told her that you're not his girlfriend, she'll be fine." The rest of Ron's family turned up and they piled into the lift. Hermione noticed Mrs Weasley shooting glances at Darius.

"Who's the baby, dear?" Mrs Weasley asked pryingly.

Hermione was about to answer when Ron cut in, "Mum, he's name is Darius, he's related to us,"

"Really," she was confused, "How Ron,"

"We're only distantly related to the Malfoys, Ron," Ginny said angrily.

"Mum, its Malfoy's heir," Ron could help but spit Malfoy's name.

"He is not!" Hermione said protectively, Ginny looked at her pointedly, "Oh..."

Fred and George were laughing their heads off, Bill just looked confused. They stepped out of the lift and took their seats. "Why did you tell her it's Malfoy's?" Hermione hissed into Ron's ear.

"She will think your some sort of scarlet woman, we'll tell her when she gets used to the idea of you looking after him."

"Well I guess you know your mum," Hermione said unconvinced, settling down and waiting for the start of the final task.

There was a roar in the crowd as the champion was revealed. It slowly turned into screams as more and more people witness the dead body. "He's dead," got whispered among the shrieks and cries of girls, sobbing hysterically. Confusion was in the air, what was going on?

Hermione, Ron, Bill and Mrs Weasley rushed up the hospital wing, Harry had left escorted by Moody and Dumbledore was no where to be seen, undoubtedly he had gone to talk to Harry. Harry should have been here, where was he? They waited in the hospital wing for what seemed like hours when the matron arrived from helping down at the maze.

The group were anxious and flocked to Madam Promfrey trying to find out about Harry when he came through the door with Dumbledore and Sirius in his dog form. Relief swept through them when they realized he was all right.

Hermione watched as the fight unfolded, Cornelius Fudge the minister of magic was stubbornly refusing to admit that Voldemort had returned. She had always respected this man, but now he appeared as a coward.

He left soon after and Dumbledore starting giving out strange orders, she understood that he was trying to round up people who would fight against Voldemort but what was Snape to do? She was sure that Dumbledore didn't want them to understand his plans, like he was hiding something.

Something caught her eye; it couldn't be, even now, that witch was still spying on people. The brown eyed girl shuddered to think what Skeeter would make of this situation, it was lucky that she was already prepared. Edging over to the window sill she pounced and slammed the jar over the beetle. She there quickly screwed the top on, "Sorry," she whispered, noticing everyone looking at her.

Hermione and Ron made their way back to Gryffindor tower, Harry had to the stay the night in the hospital wing. "What do you think is going to happen now?" Ron asked sombrely.

"I don't know, can you carry Darius for a while?" She said passing the baby to the red head.

"See you've ditched that thing," Ron said in reply, taking Darius in his arms.

"It's easier to just carry him, with all these stairs," they entered through the portrait to find Ginny, Fred and George waiting for news on Harry. "He's fine just sleeping, your mum is with him," Hermione said in response to there unasked question.

The five of them slept in the common room that night, none of them were old enough to remember the days of Voldemort's reign of terror, however following his return something in each of them needed the others' company, subconsciously aware of the dangers to come.

***PLEASE READ***

**I originally was going to have an extra chapter but it didn't suit as an ending, however I still have a draft for an epilogue which is set years later, its linked with the original last chapter. So you can vote if you want an epilogue, otherwise I will leave it here. Bye bye and thank you all xxx**


	17. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Hey, this is the very end, I think I may have been a little mean with my ending but this was sort of how I planned it to end from the beggining ;)**

"Darius Malfoy" called out the professor.

An eleven year old boy stepped forward and sat on the stall, the professor put the hat on his slightly curled, light brown locks, it was too big and fell over his dark grey eyes.

"Malfoy, I see a lot of bravery in you, you would do well in Gryffindor... Not Gryffindor? Well Hufflepuff is a good place for all that loyalty, how about..." _No_ Darius thought vehemently, _how dare you even suggest such a place?_ "You want to be put in Slytherin, are you sure? Okay if that's what you want, SLYTHERIN"

The boy got up and walked to the applauding table not noticing the uneasy glances the teachers were giving him.

Another Slytherin first year came and sat next to him a couple of minutes later. Damien had seemed like a real pretty boy with his long braided hair and sparkly brown eyes but after talking to him it turned out that he would be a great ally. Damien hadn't known he was a wizard until he had got his letter, he had never known all the things he could do were magic. Darius was surprised, he couldn't conceive growing up without magic.

The next morning the two boys sat down at the Slytherin table for breakfast, "I wonder what our lessons are going to be like," Damien mused.

"Boring probably," Darius replied, "Lesson were always boring at home, my tutor was an old warlock and I just wanted to play with the other kids but I wasn't allowed,"

"You were home tutored?" the dark boy asked.

"Yeah, the other schools were full of muggles and I'm not allowed to mix with them,"

"Why not?" at that moment an unusually tall and slim woman came round handing out the timetables. "Look we have defence against the dark arts first, I wonder what that's like, you finished?"

Darius nodded and the two boys got up to go get their books and find the way around the maze which was the castle.

The DADA professor was a tall red haired man, he begun by taking the register stopping at each name and checking the people. "Hello I am Professor Weasley and I will be taking your defence against the dark arts classes, today we won't be learning anything, we will use this time to get to know each other, does anybody have any questions, about this subject?"

A small blonde haired girl put her hand up, a blush spreading across her face in the process, the professor nodded at her to ask her question. "Is it true that you fought in the Great War along side Harry Potter and the golden trio?"

Professor Weasley smiled, "Caitlyn is it?" the girl nodded shyly, "Yes, and as you can see, that makes me properly qualified to teach this class to you, but if you want details about the battle then you are going to have to save your questions for History of Magic,"

The girl next to her who looked like her identical twin piped up, "Why did you come into teaching, wasn't you a curse breaker in Egypt?"

"You must be Siobhan, well yeah, I do miss Egypt and curse-breaking but I have kids now, so I can't be doing such a dangerous job, also I don't like to be so far away from them and my wife, yes Darius,"

"How can we take your word that you're a _'properly qualified' _defence teacher, from what my father said about Hogwarts' Defence Against the Dark Art teachers and just Weasleys in general, I'm not sure you're what I would call... suitable."

Darius was shocked at the composure of the professor, he had heard that Weasleys couldn't keep their tempers and went very red when angered. "Mr Malfoy, I assure you that I know what I am talking about when it comes to the dark arts and if you have a problem you can speak to the Headmistress," he voice was collected and final.

Darius sunk back in his seat furious, his mood lasting him the whole lesson.

"Why don't you like Professor Weasley, he seems nice?"

"Weasleys and Malfoys don't get along,"

"That's a stupid reason, what we got next, potions?"

"Yeah. I can't wait till we start flying, I can show off my superior flying skills," Darius added, thinking of the broom he had left behind, his father had made sure he was able to fly but told him that no first years were allowed brooms, insisting rules were to be followed.

"You can fly! That's not fair, I never had a broomstick, when's our first flying lesson?"

"It's not for a couple weeks, it's not fair; first years aren't allowed brooms,"

The potions classroom was cold and the tall, thin man that taught it had the instructions of their first potion written on the board waiting for them. "We are to start of with a simple potion, so I can ascertain your abilities and then I will put you in partners according to your results, please begin, you have until the end of class,"

He made his way around the class making sure that everyone was doing what they were supposed to do and ticking their names off the register.

"This looks so much more fun in films," Damien sighed as the hot vapours washed over him and he tried to work out what to do next.

"What's that?" Darius asked, "I thought you had never known of magic before you got your letter?"

"Have you never seen a film before, it's not magic its just special effects, but there are always witches having fun making some sort of potion,"

"I don't get," Darius said perplexedly.

Damien was about to explain when the teacher got to their table, "So who do we have here?"

"Darius Malfoy," the potions master's gazed unsettled him, he didn't like it and immediately disliked this teacher as well.

"Damien Rodgers," Damien added, when the professor didn't turn to him straight away, he ticked of their names and moved onto the next table.

The next Monday, the two boys made their way down to Herbology, there was a crowd of first year Ravenclaws gathered outside one of the greenhouses and the boys figured that was where their Herbology class was to be held. A plump wizard ushered them inside, and waited patiently for them to take their seats around the large table in the centre of the greenhouse.

"Welcome to Herbolgy, I am Professor Neville Longbottom and..." but he never got much further as the whole class fell into chatters.

"That's Neville Longbottom!"

"... the one who helped defeat you-know-who..."

"...oh my god, he's our teacher!"

After a few minutes the class settled down and one of the girls from Ravenclaw asked excitedly, "Is it true you got the sword from the sorting hat, how'd you do that?"

And her friend interjected, "How come you're teaching us Herbolgoy why not Defence Against the Dark Arts?"

"Herbology has always been my passion," was all he said, this didn't seem to deter the class, the mystery was even more enchanting.

"Was it me or did Longbottom treat me differently then the rest of the class?" Darius asked irritably.

"I think you're just being paranoid mate, I swear you've been saying that about all the teachers we've had."

"That's because all the teachers have it out for me," Darius gritted out, he stormed to his seat when they reached DADA.

"The headmistress wants to see you," Professor Weasley said as he handed a piece of parchment to Darius who looked down at it with a scowl. "Don't worry, you're not in trouble," he smiled reassuringly but Darius took no notice.

He picked up his bag and stormed out the classroom, already angered from the lesson before, this was all he needed! Following the directions on the parchment he arrived at a rather ugly gargoyle, nothing like the statues in his childhood home, "Unity," he read of the end of the parchment and the gargoyle sprung aside revealing a staircase spiralling up towards what he assumed was the headmistress' office.

Stepping on one of the steps he ascended to he reaches a door and knocked. "Enter," said a stern voice came from the interior. Stepping through the door, Darius eyes fell on a very aged woman, who seemed familiar.

"Hello Darius, please be seated," the old woman gestured to a wooden chair, he sat and gazed at the professor before him.

"I am Professor McGonagall, how are you finding Hogwarts?" it was clear that she wanted to know something other than what she was asking.

"Its fine," he replied without elaboration.

"So how is your father?" she asked as she sat down behind her desk.

"Why?" Darius responded suspiciously.

"Well, we weren't expecting you to come to Hogwarts, it was a little of a surprise as your father did not get in touch with us, actually you technically don't have a place..."

"Why wouldn't I come to Hogwarts, my whole family has come here, what are you trying to suggest!" Darius forced himself back into the chair he had jumped out of, trying to come dwon, it wouldn't do to loose his composure in front of the headmistress and his father would not be pleased.

"Darius, I didn't mean it like that, we are happy to have you at this school, your father also went here and was a prefect but we have not seen him in many years and were hoping you could tell us where he is."

Darius shook his head, he didn't understand what was going on but he didn't like it, he was going to owl his father right away to demand answers.

McGonagall sighed, she was worried the boy wouldn't co-operate, she had been debating for nearly a week what she should do, Hermione had been heart-broken when her baby was taken away from her and never truly recovered untill now, the headmistress knew she had not much longer before she had to tell the mother her son had returned, howeve she had wanted to get to get some explanations from Draco Malfoy before but it didn't look like this was going to happen.

"Master Malfoy, you were born and conceived here..."

"Professor," Darius interrupted, "I..." he then realised he had nothing to say, he had just not wanted to hear anymore, he was born in France, his mother had never been to Hogwarts, his mother had never loved him and had been desperate for another child.

Minerva saw the pain flit across the young boys face and realised that the situation had gotten more complicated, what was Draco thinking, he must have realised that by sending his son back he would have to deal with his past?

"You better get to lunch," McGonagall said gently wondering how she was going to make this delicate situation less painful to all involved.

Damien could tell that his friend was in a miserable mood, there was no anger like when he had left the classroom, it was just silent pensiveness.

Darius couldn't eat, there was a torrent of emotions going through his mind like a storm. He's mother had never loved him, sometimes he believed that she couldn't stand the sight of him, all through his childhood she had been crying because she couldn't have another child, but now Darius realised that she had never had children and he must have been a constant reminder.

How could his father lie to him about something like this? He's father was definitely his, he was born like a perfect Malfoy heir, though now his hair had darkened and he had a feint trace of curls that neither his parents possessed. "What do you do when you find out that your parents have been lying to you all your life?" he asked despondently, holding his fork loosely in his hand.

Damien looked at the boy sitting next to him, thinking what he should say, "Demand answers,"

"Your right, I'm going to send an owl right now," Darius said while getting out of his seat, Damien followed suit and the two boys made their way back to the Slytherin dorms.

"I have no idea what to write, sometimes my father can be a difficult man, and he never likes confrontation," Darius muttered staring at a blank piece of parchment.

"You deserve answers, just write whatever you want, he must have known you were going to find out, I bet all the teachers know, that's why they were treating you strangely."

_Dear father,_

_I'm sure you were expecting this letter, what's going on, the headmistress is asking for you and I want to know what's going on, I demand you give me answers right away._

_Darius Julius Malfoy_

"Very articulate,"

"Shut up Damien, I don't know what to say, I can't mention mother, I couldn't get out of the office quick enough, I never let her finish her sentence, she was most likely goning to tell me about my mother and I just panicked, anyways I should give time to ammend his mistakes by owning up,"

"Well I suppose it's better to hear it from your father..."

"In a letter, yeah, so much better," Darius sighed as he rolled up the parchment and attached it to Archimedes leg. "Send this to father make sure he sends a reply,"

The bird immediately spread his wings and swooped out of the window, ignoring the drizzle that had just started and the fact that he had a long journey ahead of him.

The French weather was a lot more pleasant than the grey skies of Scotland and Archimedes happily flew into the open window of Draco Malfoy's study. The man did not look up but spoke softly as the bird landed on his shoulder.

"It has started," was all the words he spoke as he unravelled the parchment and quickly scanned the contents. His son had not said a lot but the words spoke volumes. Not a day passed when Draco had not thought about her, the woman he had left, had run away from, had betrayed. How could she ever forgive him for what he had done?

Hermione had haunted his dreams and he had tried to give Damien the best childhood as compensation. He had found his son a mother, maybe not as great as Hermione but he hoped his son would have everything he deserved. He had debated with himself whether to send Darius to Hogwarts but realised that only his selfishness was stopping him and soon he too would have to return.

Draco had meant to visit the Hogwarts on the second day of term, but the same day his wife had came to him, _"Draco," she had cried, "I'm 3 months pregnant!"_

She was sure she would not miscarry for a third time, she was ecstatic and Draco was mortified. He knew this day would come but after her second miscarried he had gotten used to the idea that they wouldn't be having children, especially as she found it hard to conceive in the first place. Not that he helped much, he often went on business trips so they wouldn't have to try but then he felt guilty, being away from his son for too long so would return.

After the news he had retired to his office and waited, waited for the letter that he had wanted to avoid. He could not explain himself, he was hurting everyone he loved and he just wanted to run away. The letter was proof that he could run no longer and after shooing the persistent bird he tooka quick shower that he desperately needed after drinking for 3 days and not changing, then he pulled on a pair of smart robes and apparated to Hogsmead.

Draco wondered who the current headmaster was, this was the first time he had step foot into Britain in the last seven years. He had always planned to return, but then the years ticked by and he remained the coward he had always been. There was no way he would have been forgiven for what he had done.

Making his way through the hallways, Draco was brought to a halt when he came face to face with a red head, not just any red head but a Weasley. The look that Bill gave him was hard to decipher, "So you've returned,"

"I've come to see the headmaster,"

"Headmistress McGonagall is in her office, the password is unity, you arrived much quicker than anticipated, but I'm sure she is expecting you,"

"Thank you," no more words were exchanged and the two parted.

"Unity." Draco had to admit, he was nervous as hell, he felt better that McGonagall had become headmistress, and that she was the person he was to talk to. If it had been Harry Potter, well things would have been broken.

"Come in," replied McGonagall's voice to Draco's knock. When she saw the man step through the door she gasped, was this a coincidence?

"Draco Malfoy,"

"Professor McGonagall,"

"I wish I could say how happy I am to see you alive and well but I can't, what you have done is evil and I hope you realise that you can't get away with it."

"How is Hermione?"

"She is heavily pregnant, just about to give birth to her second baby, after you wrecked her life she has had to pick up the pieces, why did you leave, and why have you come back after all this time?"

"After the war, I was not innocent, I had to go, I knew that I would not be forgiven for all my sins, I could not go alone, Darius gave me strength to start again, I was selfish I was a coward but I always planned to return."

"Darius doesn't know his mother, I don't know what you told him but it most certainly was not the truth. I'm going to send for Hermione, I didn't want to trouble her in this state but she has a right to see her son,"

McGonagall moved towards the fire and threw some floo powder into the flames, "The Burrow," she called. Ginny head appeared in the fire but when she saw Malfoy she clambered through into the office.

"Draco Malfoy," she screeched heading towards him and slapping him across the face. Draco just took it without a word as she began a tirade, ending with, "...so what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Ginny, I was wondering if you could break the news to Hermione that her son is at Hogwarts I thought it better someone closer to her told her, instead of her getting a shock on arrival,"

"Darius is here?"

"Yes but I thought it better Hermione and Draco talk before she sees him,"

"Malfoy doesn't deserve to see her," Ginny growled but agreed to tell Hermione right away. Picking up some floo and calling out for the Hermione and Ron's residence.

"Hermione, how are you feeling?" Ginny inquired.

"Oh hi Ginny, what are you doing here?" Hermione said looking up from the educational program she was watching with her baby.

"I have some good news,"

"So why don't you look so happy," Hermione replied confused.

"Guess who turned up to Hogwarts?"Ginny whispered.

"Darius," Hermione breathed, "I must go and see him," Hermione had thought that if Darius turned up she would be told on the first day, when no information had come and a week was soon gone her little hopes had been fast diminishing.

"Headmistress McGonagall is expecting you in her office, she just wanted me to warn you that Malfoy is there too." Ginny said slowly.

"Draco! He sent my son back to me, where the hell did he go all these years?" Hermione didn't know what to think, she was thankful to see her son again, but she didn't know what Draco's agenda was. Was he continuing his torture or had he seen the error in his ways, or maybe he could run no longer.

"I gave him a good slap for you but your free to attack him as a mad pregnant woman, and hex him good" Ginny advised.

"Thanks Ginny," Hermione said as she made her way to the fire.

Hermione gingerly stepped out the fire in the headmistress' office, and upon seeing him, she was overcome with emotions. Emotions she had not felt in sometime, anger, hurt, betrayal, amongst others.

Draco had heard McGonagall mention she was pregnant but he had not been prepared for seeing her swelling belly. He also could not congratulate her, he could not speak, why had he left her all those years ago?

"Hermione, how's your pregnancy going?"

"Fine, the baby's kicking like hell though," Hermione smiled weakly.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you on the first day of term, but I wanted to see what Darius was like before I let you know."

"I didn't tell Darius about you," Draco admitted quietly. Tears trickled down Hermione's face at the words, she knew her son wouldn't remember her but that he didn't even know about her was heartbreaking.

"Draco..." Draco didn't want to hear what she had to say, he knew.

A knock was heard and in walked Darius for the second time that day, he looked from the headmistress to his father, then to the woman he had never seen before and knew at once who she was.

"Mother?" he asked the woman in front of him, she was pregnant he noticed, and wasn't quite sure how he felt about this.

"Darius," she cried, Hermione couldn't believe he knew who she was, Draco had just said... she couldn't do anything but cry and pull him into an awkward hug.

"I'm going to go down to dinner but I left something to eat on the desk," McGonagall said before sweeping out of the office.

"Where did you go?" Hermione finally asked.

"To France, I got married I tried to give Darius the best life I could, Hermione I still love you."

"Darius, I think you should go down and eat in the great hall but I'll come find you in the common room, you are in Gryffindor aren't you?"

"I'm a Slytherin," Darius said hesitantly, was his mother once a Gryffindor but father hated them.

"Okay, I'll come down to Slytherin dorms later, will you wait for me?" Darius nodded and left, he knew that his parents were going to have a war. After closing the door behind him he realised he didn't know her name.

Hermione waited until she was sure Darius had left the staircase before she turned to Draco. "How dare you, if you loved me you wouldn't have left, you would have taken my baby from me!

"I'm married too, I'm about to have a baby, you're married and even if both of us were single doesn't mean there would be any chance of us getting back together, ever!

"I'm just glad you brought my baby back to me, I don't want to see you after we sorted out the situation with Darius,"

Hermione walked over to the table and picked up a cookie, "Do you remember when we were here, it seems so much long ago, the war tore my whole world apart, I wasn't innocent, I was afraid, things were already hard after my parents had taken away your custody, I thought you would take him away from me, I couldn't bare to live without both of you,"

"You know I would never do that, why didn't you take me with you, why did you marry, I loved you. Loved you, I could never again."

Draco moved towards Hermione and put his arms around her, his hands resting on her bump. Hermione grabbed them and pulled them off her, "I'll dont want to see you ever again but I will for the sake of Darius, I need to think but we will meet next week to discuss custody," she said leaving Draco to think about all the mistakes he had made.

Hermione waddled through the castle, taking in the place that was a home to her for six years. Knowing that this was Darius eleventh year, she had wondered all summer if Darius would come to Hogwarts and he had, her baby.

She passed the great hall and the students shuffling out stared at her, some of them whispering. The great war hero was heavily pregnant and standing in Hogwarts entrance hall. She followed a Slytherin down to the dungeons, she knew roughly where their common room was but did not know the password.

"Big Fang," the girl said. Hermione chuckled and the girl glanced at her before walking off.

Darius was waiting close to the entrance with Damien, "Mother, would you like to sit down, you must be exhausted." Darius said rushing forward.

They sat on one of the sofas near the fire, "So are you going to introduce me to your friend?" Hermione asked nervously, she didn't know what her son had grown up to be like, she was just so happy that he readily accepted her as his mum. So what was his stepmother like, Hermione repressed a shudder when she thought about Cinderella.

"Mother this is Damien,"

"Hi, nice to meet you," the boy said politely.

"I'm Hermione Weasley, and don't call me mother, Darius,"

"What am I supposed to call you?"

"Mum, or mummy if you want but mother sounds too formal,"

"I'm not going to call you mummy, how old do you think I am?"

"I just realised I forgot something in charms earlier, I'll see you later Darius, bye Mrs Weasley," Damien said before leaving the common room. He thought that Malfoys hated Weasleys, how could Darius mother be a Weasley?

Darius was thinking similar things, "Mum, what happened between you and dad? Malfoys don't like Weasleys or Gryffindors."

"I see Draco didn't waste time in instilling you with prejudices," Hermione sighed, "We were young... the way things happen," Hermione laughed slightly, "We were enemies, but I was having difficulties with my friends and he was there and then you were born."

"Mum you're skipping things," Darius moaned.

"Well, we got to know each other, fell in love you could say, but what didn't change was the fact that a war was brewing and we were on opposite sides. I represented everything the Malfoys hated but after you were born he returned and that was when it was determined."

"I don't understand, Father never said much about the war, it is as if he's ashamed but he told me I was born in France after the war."

"That's not true, you were born here, things were going to be fine, we were going to make it work somehow, his parents didn't look like they were going to murder either of us, but then..." Hermione took in a deep breath, "Voldemort returned and they took you away from me, Malfoys are really powerful, I got to keep for your first summer but when I returned to Hogwarts, to Malfoy manor you went. After the war I thought I would be able to see you again, but there was no sight of Malfoy even his parent claimed to not know where he went. I did look for you, I never abandoned you."

It broke his heart, how could he blame his mother for anything it was all his father's fault. "Mum, I don't blame you,"

"You're really grown up, you know, will you come and visit us over Christmas?"

Darius nodded knowing his mother was planning to leave now. She left the common room, heading for the headmistress' office, he went to his dorm, he didn't know how to feel, how to react or how to take this all in.

When Hermione arrived back at her flat, Ginny was still there and she was accompanied by Harry, Ron hadn't gotten home from work. "How are you Hermione? Ginny told me all about it, how's Darius?"

Hermione felt overwhelmed with it all and broke down in tears, Harry and Ginny took this as there being a bad encounter with her son. "That bastard, how dare he turn your son again you," Harry growled. Hermione kept crying unable to stop, she had just been getting used to the thought of never seeing her son again and here he was, he was perfect, but she had missed all of it.

"Hermione, what happened?" Ginny asked gently.

"He's so great, I was worried when he said he was a Slytherin, Draco has said some things to him but for the most part he's so wonderful. I invited him home for Christmas, and he agreed, I didn't want to leave him, I've missed so much."

Ron wasn't thrilled to hear that they were going to have Darius for the holidays but he didn't let Hermione know what he was thinking, it wasn't fair on her, Darius was after all her baby, what he felt didn't matter for this case. He was thankful when Hermione let him off going to kings cross, but she insisted on taking little Rose that had been born a month ago with her.

Hermione and he had only just gotten married last year, for years she had been in a deep depression and it broke his heart, he had wanted to do all he could for her and after going out with Harry and Ginny they had sort of become a couple. For the first time Hermione began to smile again and when she realised that it was in fact Ron who was making her feel that life was worth living, she could clearly see how much he had grown up and how much he was healing her heart.

Hermione pushed Rose's buggy into the divide between platform nine and ten, she couldn't wait to see Darius, the letters sent back and forth between them once a week were not enough, as sometime they could be really short when they didn't know what to say.

"Mum!" Darius called when he lay eyes on Hermione, he noticed that she also had a little baby with her, and began to feel nervous, what if Hermione didn't like him as much as her new born.

The ride home was quiet, Hermione noticed that Darius was in a bit of a mood and didn't know what to do. They clambered out of the car in silence and went inside, Darius following behind slowly. "This will be your room," Hermione said showing Darius to the spare room.

After a tour of the flat Hermione asked, "So what do you do with Draco for Christmas?"

Christmas were never fun for Darius, sure he always got what he wanted and more but Draco always seemed to have to work. "Nothing special, presents on Christmas day and then on boxing day having to go round to all mother's family and thanking them and giving them presents."

"Well, this year is going to be slightly different, if you don't mind staying here for Christmas, we normally have a really big feast at Molly Weasley's household, she's my mother-in-law and is a very great cook, there will be some other children to play with, I think you may be the oldest of them though. How does that sound? Have you got any favourite foods that you would like to eat on Christmas?"

"We always had traditional foods for Christmas, mother was in charge,"

"Okay, well you can watch some TV while I make something to eat, and my friends will be around later, they really want to see you as they haven't seen you since you were a baby."

"TV?"

Hermione turned the TV on and put it on a children's channel, "This is Cartoon Network, just press the up and down buttons to turn it over, you don't mind watching over Rose, if she wakes just call me, I'm only in the kitchen,"

Darius watched the programme which was on in bafflement, it was like a newspaper with sound and he had no clue what was going on. About ten minutes later the fireplace lit up and in stepped a tall man with messy black hair followed by a woman whose hair was the same shade as his DADA teacher, she was carrying a toddler whom she set down on the floor once she arrived. The toddler walked over to him a bit wobbly and tried to climb on the sofa while staring at the TV. Darius just stared at the little boy.

The woman came over and place the boy on the sofa beside him, "Hi," she said "I'm Ginny and that's Harry and he's James, where's Hermione?"

"She's in the kitchen,"

"Thanks," Ginny said before leaving Darius with Harry and James.

"Hey Darius, how do you like it here?"

"It's fine,"

"I suppose your a little bored, is there anything you'd like to do, do you know how to play computer games?"

Darius shook his head, "Well I'll teach you when you come and visit us,"

Ginny and Hermione came out of the kitchen laughing, "Dinners nearly ready, when Ron gets here we shall eat,"

Harry and Darius played a few games of exploding snap, Harry was shocked that he had actually taking a liking to the kid, the little boy seemed harmless and a little lost.

When Ron arrived Hermione brought out the food and they crowded around the dinner table. Ron looked at the boy with brown curly hair, he was different from the very blond baby he remembered but a boy brought up by Malfoy couldn't be good.

The following days up until Christmas went without hitch, Darius settled in, Harry took him Christmas shopping and brought over his ps2, Darius got the hang of it pretty quickly and was kicking Harry's butt in no time. Harry left him playing Halo and went to chat with Hermione.

"Has Malfoy come over yet?"

Hermione looked up from her bed, she was exhausted, the previous night with Rose was very stressful, "I forgot how tough baby's can be sometimes, Rosie didn't sleep all last night,"

"Didn't Ron help at all?" Harry asked.

"No he was fast asleep," Hermione scowled, "But don't worry next time it will be his problem."

"So, when is Malfoy coming over, didn't he say he wanted Darius a couple days before Christmas?"

"Something like that, I just hope he comes to pick up Darius when Ron's not here,"

"Yeah, this house might not be able to take it if full war broke out with those two,"

"Not like you wouldn't help, Harry, I'm sure you want to roast Draco alive just as much as Ron does,"

"Are you okay with what he has done to you?"

"No, I don't think I will ever be ok, but I just want to focus on the future, Darius is alive and well, during the war we lost a lot, at least I was able to recover him."

"I can't stop thinking about all the pain he caused you,"

"Is that why you have come over so much, hoping secretly you'll bump into Draco, I mean don't you have work,"

"No, it's because I know that Ron has been staying away a bit longer than necessary, I don't think he can handle Darius,"

"Well, his going to have to."

Draco returned Darius the day after taking him, and didn't stay long on either occasion, Darius could tell how awkward it was between his two parents and didn't know how to feel about it.

"Have you ever wanted a baby sister?" Hermione asked trying to clear the tension after Draco left.

Darius shook his head, he knew that as soon as his mother succeeded on having another baby, he would be forgotten. Hermione realised why Darius was so reluctant to help out with Rose. "Oh,"

Christmas was a typical Weasley Christmas, Darius was shocked to see his professor there as well, the same professor Weasley whom he didn't get along with on account of being a Weasley and here he was surrounding by a whole flock and at the infamous burrow.

"Want to go flying?" Harry suggested in his ear amongst the chaos, Darius smiled, he loved flying, "You're going to be the only child but I'll protect you, we're going to play some slightly altered Quidditch,"

"I don't have my broom,"

"It's ok, you can use a spare,"

Most of the players were guys, but there was one girl, Ginny. Hermione, Darius noted didn't volunteer to play instead she watched with the younger kids, 2 boys a few years younger than him, a little girl and baby James. Rose was inside the house sleeping, a beautiful French woman keeping an eye on her.

"Stay close to me, this game may get a little rough," the game was really fun, Darius considered himself a good flyer but the rest of the guys were in a different league to him, even Ginny.

Everyone was tired and hungry and went inside to wash up before the big Christmas feast, Darius was buzzing with excitement, "Did you see that? I nearly... and what Harry done was fantastic..." Hermione had never seen him so excited and it please her immensely.

Christmas had been great and finally Darius was showing interest in Rose, Hermione smiled, Darius was warming up to his baby sister and it was time for him to meet his muggle grandparents.

"Your parents are muggles?" Darius asked surprised and Hermione noticed a hint of excitement in his voice. She nodded and he carried on, "I was never allowed to interact with the muggles in France..." something dawned on his face, "Is that what these TV and computer things are?"

"Why wasn't you allowed to interact with muggles, Darius?" Hermione asked, with a little trepidation on what the answer might be.

"Father said that I would scare them if I accidently did magic, that magic and muggles shouldn't mix,"

"What do you think he meant by that," Hermione tried to keep her voice even and tried not to seem as if she was interrogating him.

"I don't know," he replied slowly frowning slightly.

"Well, what do you think of muggles?"

"There just like us, but different, they're a little weird and probably healthier,"

Hermione relaxed realising that her body had gone rigid, at least he didn't hate their guts, "More healthy?"

"Dad can be lazy sometimes, just using his wand to do things, Mother cooks the dinner with her wand and not her hands, but then again what do muggles do for locking doors and when someone gets sick?"

Did Darius just call Draco dad? Hermione wondered, this was the first time he had referred to Draco as that and not father. But he had still called that other woman Mother, "I bet you're wondering how they travel as well, today we're going to take a car, it'll be fun,"

Darius had taken the car much better than Draco or Narcissa had but he complained that it took too long. Hermione wondered what had become of Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy, after the war they had kept to themselves and slowly faded out of the media.

Hermione parents were shocked to see their grandson, they had only expected Hermione and her newborn daughter, when Darius had came in, they had decided to forgive Hermione for not seeing them on Christmas day.

"We're sorry we don't have presents for you, someone didn't tell is that you had been found, but we promise to send you some when you return to Hogwarts," Hermione's mum had said when she had given Rose and Hermione their presents, Darius nodded, the way they had spoilt him with food and fought for his attention made him feel it was safe to assume that they had accepted him.

A couple of days later Draco came to pick Darius up for the remainder of the holidays, "I booked a legal meeting for the day he is to return to Hogwarts so why don't you come meet us at King's Cross and then we can go from there,"

Hermione nodded, negotiations with Draco had not gone so well, Hermione had been on edge and Draco had not been cooperative, Hermione had finally given up and suggested they take it to court. Draco had not wanted to settle it that way but he had also not agreed with any of Hermione's suggestions, all of them suggested that the two spend as little time together as possible. She also wasn't interested on what was going on with his life, she refused to talk about hers and only wanted to settle the matter of Darius' custody. Well at least he could get a word in edgeways next week because his solicitor was going to make them both listen to each other.

Hermione couldn't lift the negative feelings that washed over her as she walked into the solicitors office. Draco was waiting patiently in the hallways and greeted her with a smile, she smiled weakly in return.

"Draco Malfoy and Hermione Weasley," called a plump witch, Hermione was mildly surprised that the Malfoy lawyer was a female but pushed those thoughts away as she tried to concentrate on what was going to happen next.

The woman flicked through a stack of papers, "I see that you have been unable to come to a conclusion on your own but neither of you is applying for full custody,"

They nodded mutely, "So what is it that the two of you can't agree on, exactly?"

"Ms Barnes, I feel that I have tried to make fair choices on the arrangements for Darius but Draco has not agreed with any of my suggestions,"

"And what were they, Mrs Weasley?" she replied with a sniff nod.

"Half of the summer each, Christmas with me and Easter with Draco, I would like to add, this is the agreement we came to a few months ago but recently he has found fault with it,"

"Is that true Mr Malfoy? Is there something that has come to your attention recently that makes you want to change the arrangement in such a way that you two cannot come to agreement?"

"Yes in fact there is, but Hermione didn't want to listen to my reasons, therefore us having to come here to sort it out." Draco started a little smirk tugging at his lips. "I am going through a divorce at the moment and feel that when its over the best way for us to look after our son is to show a united front,"

"Draco, you're forgetting that I am married and have another daughter," Hermione groaned.

Mrs Barnes intervened, "So the real problem is not the arrangements, it seems to be the what you can't agree on, is what is best for the child."

"A child needs two parents..."

Hermione cut in really quite angry, he had just set this up so that he could say everything he wanted, like it was going to happen, "Draco, you are being rather hypocritical, you say a child needs two parents in the case of Darius so but what about Rose?"

"She'll have us too..."

"And Draco, don't think I don't know why the divorce is not going through immediately," Draco turned pale, "Yes I know that your dear wife is with child, who also needs two parents,"

With that Hermione grabbed her things to go, "I think coming here was a mistake, we have already come up with arrangements, I would like you to make them legally binding,"

Draco looked after her back and realised that this really was the end, of course she wasn't going to wait seven years for him, even if he had taken her child. For the first time in years he began to cry, he had really ruined everything this time, the only way things could get better was if Weasley mysteriously died but even that thought could not stop the sobs that erupted from him.

When he had come to his senses, he looked about the empty room, figuring that Ms Barnes had let herself out some time previously. It was time to move on, there was nothing he could do anymore.

Two months past and Draco had spent it drinking himself into oblivion, the news that his second son Scorpius had been born didn't cheer him and he couldn't bring himself to see the kid, the rest of the divorce was settled with the signing of papers, Draco refused to go back to France even for that and became a divorcee without saying goodbye to his ex-wife or seeing his child.

Darius stepped into the Malfoy Manor for the first time when he came home from Easter, he had been told about the divorce but only by owl and only from his father, "Am I going to see mother again?"

"Your mother is here, that woman was not your mother,"

"Father, you can be really cruel sometimes,"

He's faced darkened at the comment from his son, "How dare you, what do you mean by that?"

"Nothing," was the only reply that Draco got before the boy turned and walked away as if he knew his way around the vast manor.

"Didn't Hermione want to see you at all during these holidays?" Draco asked over dinner one evening as the holidays were drawing to a close.

Darius shook his head, "She said if I wanted to come over to feel free,"

"Well I think you should see her before you go back to school," Darius gave his father a pointed look, telling him that he knew exactly what the older man was thinking. "Go pack, but I want you back by tomorrow,"

Darius rolled his eyes but none-the-less done as he was told.

Hermione was shocked to find Draco and Darius in her hallway, Ron was upstairs giving Rose a bath but he would be down after he had put her to bed. The man smiled at her frown, "Nice to see you, Darius just wanted to spend the night, so I brought him over but I would like you to bring him back by 4PM tomorrow, he has an appointment for a yearly check-up," he handed her a letter before swiftly stepping back into the fire place throwing down the floo powder he had in his hands and calling "Malfoy Manor,"

Hermione looked at the note he had left in her hands and opened it slowly, afraid of what it might say, she was shock when only a small piece of parchment was inside and pulled it out to find only five words scrawled onto it, _I will always love you._

She turned the paper over to read, _Hermione, I know what I done was terrible and I most likely broke your heart. I done those things because I was scared and now I have to reap the consequences. I just want to say, I will always wait for you to trust me again no matter what. DM_

Hermione read and re-read the note many emotions swishing through her, 'its just too late, it took me ages to get over you!' She thought miserably, but then she thought of Ron and Rose and Darius and realised that her life was truly blessed. Draco and her were doomed from the start, this was just the way it had to be.


	18. Epilogue 2

**Hey this is the last chapter, I know it took me ages and I've this written for a few months, just had the pushed to finished editing it and upload, would like to thank my Beta for being very helpful in the editing stages.**

Draco looked down at his baby and was ashamed that he had not come sooner. "I knew you would come," his wife said lightly.

"I'm sorry things ended up this way," he mumbled, not looking at her.

"I think Scorpius needs stability, so he should stay in France with me. You can have him during Darius' holidays so that both of you can see him."

"Sounds fair, and I'll come and visit you every other weekend, unless something comes up," he added.

"I'll have to talk to my fiancée about that," she replied matter-of-factly.

"Fiancée?" Draco was astonished. _When…? What…? How?_ He questioned in his head.

"I met a man just after you left, and Scorpius needs a stable household to grow up in," she said, as if she could read his thoughts. Draco was astounded at how quickly his wife had moved on; it had only been a few months since they had started filing for divorce. True, their marriage was not true love, but it still hurt a little that she could move on so easily.

"Okay," he stuttered, "Let me know."

Hermione was feeling guilty, she kept the note Draco had given her and every so often she reread it. She was lucky to have baby Rosie and Ron. However, sometimes she wondered if Ron was just a rebound. He had been so sweet to her and their friendship had grown stronger, but maybe they should have just stayed friends. Hermione shook her head fiercely; she should not be thinking these things.

Was Draco being serious? She had to know, even if she was not going to act on it. She had to know; it was a part of her nature to want to know everything.

She only wanted to know because saying such things and lying was wrong, she wanted to see if Draco had really repented so she could forgive him, like the fair and just person she was. All she was going to do was forgive him, though, nothing else. It would be better for Darius if his parents were on civil terms, after all.

Gathering up her courage, she went across to the Floo shouting for Malfoy Manor as she threw down some powder. After spinning for a couple of minutes, Hermione tumbled into a huge drawing room; memories of this place surfaced in her head and she wondered if she had done the right thing by coming.

A house-elf walked up to Hermione, wearing a Malfoy rag, Hermione scowled at this although said rag was in good condition. Yes, she had definitely made a mistake. She was about to tell the elf that she had come out the wrong fireplace, when the elf greeted her in a friendly manner and asked if she would like something to eat or drink while Hermione waited.

"No, I'm fine," Hermione started. "You don't have to do this, you know," she could not help adding.

The elf was confused, "What is Dippy doing?" she asked.

"You're not doing anything wrong, it's Draco who is, he should pay his elves and make sure they have proper holidays…"

"Master Draco is not being Dippy's master, Master Lucius is being Dippy's master."

"Lucius," Hermione gasped. That man was still around? He had disappeared out of the spotlight ages ago, and she had thought he had run away with his wife like his dear son.

"Yes, but master Lucius is out at the moment, and I is thinking you is wanting Master Draco."

"Yes," Hermione said, stunned. She allowed herself to be ushered into a slightly smaller and cosier room with a few sofas around a coffee table.

She sat down, as instructed by Dippy, and the elf reappeared soon after bringing all assortments of food.

"I'm fine," she tried to tell Dippy, but ended up eating just to please the elf and assure her that her work was appreciated. _At least Dippy seems happier than Dobby, but I'll definitely pull Draco up on this_, she thought as she bit into a scrumptious chocolate gateau.

"Hermione," a surprised male voice came from the doorway. "What are you doing here?"

Hermione looked up at the man and smiled weakly. "Hi, how are you?"

"I'm fine," Draco replied not knowing what to say. "My wife and I have made arrangements for Scorpius." Hermione nodded. "I wonder if Darius would like to return to France to see her sometimes. He's not her real mother but she did raise him for seven years."

"So, are you two on good terms, then?" Hermione asked with a loss for what to say.

"She's getting remarried for Scorpius' sake, or so she claims," Draco answered dryly.

"So quickly?" Hermione said surprised.

Draco nodded grimly, before they fell into an awkward silence.

"So, what did you come here for?" Draco asked.

"Err… Well…" Hermione spluttered. "I thought that maybe I might forgive you. I mean, it would be better for Darius if we were at least civil to each other."

"That's a great idea," Draco responded happily. "I have a perfect suggestion to accompany it."

Darius was stunned at the sight that greeted him when he got off the Hogwarts Express. He bid goodbye to his friends and rushed over to his parents, trying to determine if he was seeing correctly.

"Mum? Dad? What are you doing here… together?"

"We both wanted to see you," Hermione replied.

"Is that Scorpius?" This was truly weird, his mother and her daughter and his father and his son were all together. "So, where is mother?"

"She's in France, but if you want to see her, you can return with Scorpius," his father informed.

"Darius, would you like to go out to celebrate passing your first year?" Hermione asked. "I thought we could go to see some of Muggle London."

"Sounds great!" Darius was very intrigued with the Muggle world, but the Muggle objects his Mum and her friends had were the only things he had seen of it.

They walked through the barrier between platforms Nine and Ten, and continued towards the underground. Darius looked around in amazement as they travelled down a moving stairway.

Draco had never been to Muggle London before and was surprisingly impressed with the moving stairway. It was ingenious and he had no clue how it worked, but it did not stop it being a little awkward having to hold the buggy at an angle till they got to the bottom.

"This is how Muggles get around," Hermione explained, pointing to things and naming them, revealing that they had just used an escalator. They got something called the Piccadilly Line which was a type of tube. This was strange to Darius, as he always thought that a tube was a small container – this certainly was not small. They sped through the dark tunnels for a few stops. It was very crowded inside the poorly lit train, and the ride was not a smooth one.

"We're here," Hermione said when the doors opened for about the fifth time. They got off the train and a couple of people offered to help them up the stairs. Draco was about to say he was 'Fine, thank you very much,' but then Hermione gave him a stern look, and he remembered he could not use magic.

There was a crowd at the top of the stairs. "This station is a lot further underground, so we're going to get into a lift," Hermione informed.

When an available lift opened, a lot of the crowd dispersed into it, but they waited for the next one. Draco certainly was not impressed with this invention, and was relieved when they had gotten out of the other side of the box.

"Where are we?" he asked when they had finally left the station.

"I thought Covent Garden would be a nice place to go. There's always a street performer around for entertainment, then we can go down to Leicester Square and get pizza, let's hope it doesn't rain, though."

"Well you know best," Draco replied. They wondered around and got some hot chocolate from one of the stalls, Hermione got coffee.

Darius watched a street performer perform magic tricks and was totally convinced it was real magic. Hermione could see that Draco was just a little stunned at some of things the man pulled off.

"So what do you think of Muggle magic?" she asked, her mouth twitching into a smile.

"I think you used an oxymoron," Draco replied, without actually answering the question.

"They're really wizards aren't they?" Darius asked confused.

"No, it's just tricks," Hermione replied.

"I could do some _real_ magic and pull off a better performance." Draco bragged.

"But you won't," Hermione warned, her tone final. Draco pouted for a second.

They walked down the cobbled streets, looking in some of the shops. Hermione dragged them into an astrology shop, filled with charts on the moon and books on magic.

"Muggles are obsessed with magic," Draco observed.

They stopped in a few of the clothes shops to show Darius the current Muggle fashion. Hermione felt like she had dragged the two of them on a Muggle Studies trip. This observation gave her an idea.

"I think this would make a good Hogwarts trip, if only Hogwarts done trips like this." Hermione thought aloud.

"I suppose so," Draco agreed mildly. "It's a little interesting but maybe we would draw too much attention to ourselves and not know how to act."

"Or how to dress, the school uniform would not be suitable at all," Hermione added with a huge smile on her face.

They made it down to Leicester Square and bought a slice of pizza each.

"Rose and I better start making our way home," Hermione said before taking a bite into her pizza as she leaned against the railing. "Rose will wake up soon and want a feed."

"Actually, I'm surprised that Scorpius has kept quiet this long," Draco added as he took a bite of his pizza.

"You have a knack, I distantly remember Darius being quiet for you when he wouldn't shut up for me." Hermione said recalling Darius' infant years, the ones she had been there for. "We better start making a move," she said, coming back to the present.

"It's so full of Muggles here, there's no way we would find a Floo is there?" Draco asked wistfully.

"Why don't you just go back to King's Cross?"

"I'm not using that Muggle transport again, it's terrible."

Hermione sighed, "It's lucky that I happen to know there's a magic shop in _Trocadero_, a real magic shop who happens to have a Floo and apparating points."

They made their way down the bustling street and walked into the shopping centre where they turned into _Octopus_ and Hermione asked the person at the counter if she could go through the back for 'business.' Draco was surprised to find a bar, much like a smaller version of the Leaky Cauldron, in the back.

"_Octopus_ is a magically run store for Muggles, but it's also a way to go to and from the Muggle world easily," Hermione explained. "Darius, I'll see you in three weeks," she said before hugging the boy tight to her. She stroked Scorpius' cheek and she looked at Draco.

"Today was really great, Hermione," he said earnestly. "We should do it again, how about when I bring Darius back?"

"Maybe. I'll have to see," Hermione replied sceptically, she had enjoyed herself, but this was supposed to be a one off for Darius.

Hermione sat at her desk feeling mildly bored. She had not worked at the Ministry in twelve months due to maternity leave, and the work she was doing was supposed to ease her gently back into work. Meaning she had finished all her tasks, and was wondering whether she should just return home and surprise Ron and see Rose.

Rose was another source of her agitation; this was the first time she had been away from her baby girl for so long. She knew that Ron was looking after her and could do a capable job, but she still missed little Rosie.

Packing up her work she went to see her supervisor, explained that all the work was done and she was going to sign off early today. She also added that she did not need a lighter workload, and was perfectly capable of being thrust back into the deep end.

Janet looked at her amusedly. "Looks like motherhood hasn't changed your attitude towards work," she remarked.

"Did you really expect it to?" Hermione asked seriously.

"I suppose not, but it's customary to treat those who have had more than six months off like a new employee." Quickly changing the subject, afraid of Hermione's rebuke she added, "How's Rose? Who's looking after her now? Did you sort out childcare?"

"Ron's taking paternity leave, we decided that I would take the first few months after her being born off, then, when I returned back to work, it would be Ron's turn. That way we could prolong Rose's time with her parents before having to arrange childcare."

Hermione Apparated onto her doorstep (they had decided to restrict apparition directly within the house). Pulling out her key, she unlocked her door to find a quiet and seemingly empty house. Walking up the stairs, Hermione spied the light on in the room she shared with Ron, but it too was empty.

She walked down into Rose's room and saw that Rose was in her crib and Ron was slouched over a chair. She tiptoed across the room and gently roused Ron.

"Ron," she whispered. "How was your first day alone with Rosie?" He opened his eyes tiredly, "You're not supposed to be tired until after your first night," Hermione joked. "Come on."

She pulled Ron after her, flicked off the lamp and led him out the room. As soon as they got to their own room, Ron collapsed on the bed.

Hermione staggered out of bed; she was knackered from the night before. Ron refused to wake up and she had to get up three or four times because Rose was being rather fussy and would not settle.

"Rose has been sleeping through the night for months," Hermione moaned as she pulled on her ministry robes. "Do you think she needs time to adjust to you looking after her instead of me?"

"Hermione, don't be silly. I've looked after her plenty of times before. She's probably not feeling well."

Hermione could not help feeling worried about Rose's strange behaviour, but she had to get to work, she needed to prove that she could handle her old responsibilities.

"Goodbye, Ron, see you when I'm back," she whispered while giving him a gentle kiss.

She went into Rose's room and kissed her lightly making sure to not wake the finally asleep infant.

It turned out Ron was right; by the time she came back from work Rose had a slight fever.

"You don't think we should take her to St Mungo's, do you?"

"If it gets worse we should. Hermione, you're acting likes she's never been sick before."

"I'm sorry, I'm just not used to being away from her for so long," Hermione replied timidly, realising that she may be overreacting a little bit.

A rather elegant owl swooped into Hermione workplace two weeks after she had gone back to work. She opened the scroll and a quill fell from the centre.

The letter was from Draco, explaining that the quill was a Portkey that would take her to meet him and Darius the next day at seven in the evening. Hermione sighed, she knew that Draco was planning something; she could feel it, why could he not just bring Darius back to her apartment? He had to be difficult, and he never even mentioned where the Portkey would take her!

Hermione told Ron that she would be late from work, because she was going to pick up Darius, and spent time selecting the clothes she would wear. In the end, she decided on a plain black dress which would not be too dressy but looked like she had made an effort.

She dressed in the cloak room of the ministry and held the quill Portkey nervously. _Why am I nervous?_ Hermione scolded herself. _There is absolutely no reason to be nervous, at all._

As the clock struck seven, she felt a tug on the bottom of her navel and tumbled into Paris, right beside the Eifel tower. Draco and Darius were waiting patiently.

"Why are we in France?" Hermione demanded as soon as she had gathered herself from the journey. Draco raised an eyebrow, as if to say, _Nice to see you too._

"You look nice," he replied. "My ex-wife lives here, so I thought you might like to see the sights before you take Darius for the rest of the holidays."

Hermione looked at Darius who shrugged, "Want to go up?"

Hermione had always been afraid of heights, so the last time she had come here she had opted to stay with her feet safely on the ground. The same feelings were plaguing her now. "Have you been up before?"

"No, I wanted to go up with you," Hermione's heart melted. When she was carrying this precious life inside her back at school, what had she expected the future to hold for him?

Darius held his hand out and Hermione took it, allowing him to drag her to the stairs to start the ascent.

Darius laughed and would not stop, Hermione was infuriated. "I'm sure Draco must have told you I was afraid of heights."

"Nope, but you must admit the way you reacted when you realised how far up we were, was hilarious. Although I must add, we didn't even make it halfway."

"How was your summer so far?" Hermione asked changing the subject, Darius could be mean sometimes.

Hermione could tell that the tension between Ron and Darius was lifting. Thankfully, Harry stopped by as much as he could to stop the two from their constant bickering. Darius had grown to resemble his mother more than his father over the years, but some of his characteristics were definitely Draco. This seemed to irk Ron to no end.

Darius insisted that Ron was not his father – and Ron insisted he never wanted to be the boy's father – but Hermione could tell that the fact Darius did not accept him hurt, making Ron act in a way which was more damaging to their already weak relationship.

"Ron, he's only a kid," Hermione replied exasperatedly to her ranting husband.

"I know. He's just hard to deal with sometimes, and with you at work all day…"

"Tomorrow's Saturday, so I'll be home, and Harry said he would be over later today, so maybe he can take Darius out. Seriously, Ron, you're the only one who finds it hard to get along with him, he's such a sweet boy really."

"He's a wolf in sheep's clothing, that's what he is," Ron scowled, hating the fact that he was the only one who did not get along with Darius. It made him feel like it was his own fault for not trying, but he really was, it was just the boy was the devil's spawn.

"Saying things like that will definitely not help," Hermione admonished as she picked up her wand from the dresser and slipped it into her robes. "Bye, Ron, have a nice day, and maybe I'll reward your efforts with a very special evening."

"I was wondering when you would be up to it, it's been months since Rosie was born I would have thought you healed a long time ago."

"Ron!" Hermione chastised. "You will never understand the pains of childbirth."

"I do, it's been painful this past year because you turned so fr…"

"Do not even finish that sentence or you'll regret it," Ron shut his mouth quick. "I want to come back to a harmonious household, do you understand?"

Ron nodded mutely.

Hermione returned that evening to find Ron feeding Rose. "Where's Darius?" she asked as soon as she stepped into the front room.

"He's going to stay over at Harry's." Ron replied, without looking at her; he was too busy trying to get Rose to finish.

Hermione sighed. "When I said I wanted to come back to a harmonious household, I also meant that Darius should be here too."

"Hermione, these things take time, and I thought we could have a romantic night. Now, go upstairs and get dressed while I put Rose to bed, and then go check out the dining room."

Hermione agreed reluctantly and she went up stairs and saw that the bath was prepared with all her favourite scents. It seemed that Ron had put a heating charm on it so it would stay at the right temperature as well. Hermione undressed and relaxed into the bubbly bathwater, allowing it to soothe away the stresses of the day.

She wrapped herself in her bath towel and padded over to the bedroom, where she found a peach coloured dress waiting for her on the bed. It looked like Ron had the evening all planned out, and Hermione felt more enthusiastic about the night.

Making her way down the stairs after dressing and drying her hair, Hermione walked over to the dining room with excitement. _What does Ron have waiting in there?_ She wondered; they hardly ever used the dining room.

The table was set beautifully with an embroidered table cloth and red candles. There was a bottle of champagne in a bucket of ice and two places were set. Hermione sat down at the table, thinking that this was the most romantic thing Ron had done since they had been married. Before their marriage, he had always done many thoughtful things, but afterwards it was as if he did not need to try anymore.

Ron entered a couple of minutes later, carrying two steaming bowls of soup and put one in front of Hermione and placed the other down in the other place.

"Champagne?" he asked as he pulled the bottle out of the ice bucket and magically popped of the cork. He poured them both a glass and then took his place beside Hermione at the head of the table.

"Ron, this is so sweet," Hermione picked up the glass and took a sip. He smiled, happy that she appreciated his hard work.

"So, how are you finding your return to work?" he asked, trying to start some conversation. He had not really talked to Hermione for a while and he felt it was time to remind themselves why they got married.

Hermione was happy to explain the things she had been doing, adding that she was definitely going to prove that being out of work for nearly a year did not mean that she was less competent than before.

"So, have you realised how exhausting looking after a baby is?" Hermione teased when she had finished chatting about work. "And I took care of the hard bit; the breast feeding, irregular sleeping hours…"

"I know, Hermione, you are so great," Ron replied, knowing Hermione list was unlikely to be short.

The meal was delicious but Ron did not stop there, he had made a Weasley recipe fruit cake which did not taste as good as Mrs Weasley's – as if anything could - but it was a decent imitation. Hermione was surprised that Ron could cook.

"From now on, you're going to help out more with the cooking, you had me fooled into thinking that you would burn the kitchen down if I let you in it," Hermione giggled, the champagne getting to her head.

"That's all I can make, Mum did try; she made sure I could make one meal at least."

"Do you think I should teach Darius how to cook?" Hermione mused.

"I doubt he learns anything of that sort in the Malfoy household," Ron said in reply.

"Did you know that Malfoy senior is still at Malfoy Manor?" Hermione asked remembering Dippy.

"How would you know that?" Ron asked sharply.

Hermione realised her mistake too late, and then she made a second mistake; she hesitated.

"Hermione, when did you go to see Malfoy? And when exactly were you going to tell me?" Ron's voice had gone cold.

"I…" Hermione was at a loss for words, "I had to go and make peace… for Darius' sake."

Ron was filled with rage but he was not sure why he was so angry. He knew that it was Hermione's nature to keep the peace but after all that git done to her he was going to come out second best again!

All the jealousy from his past resurfaced like an unwelcome foe. He knew he was being irrational, but was unable to feel any other way. From when he found out the first time about their love affair it was really painful that his best friend, whom he had had a crush on since he had met her, had liked their enemy more than him. He had said that Malfoy would break her heart and he had done exactly that. This had given the opportunity for Ron to mend the pieces and build their relationship again, like it should have been. It was not meant to be, he knew that he was just consolation and that Hermione's heart would always belong to another. He saw that she never truly got over Malfoy, even if she had moved on a little. And now he was back and there was no way Ron could win, even though he was married to her; it was just a matter of time.

These thoughts clouded his mind and clawed at his heart. He needed to get away before he said something stupid. He got up, hastily pulled on his cloak, and snatched up his wand and apparating with a swift turn on the front step.

Hermione look after him startled.

In the days that followed, Ron started acting funny, he talked to Hermione but it was forced. He spent more time looking after the baby, taking Rosie to Museums and Aquariums, anywhere that might take him out the house. He had been a lot nicer to Darius though, also taking Darius on the trips with Rosie and not getting into arguments with the boy.

Hermione did not know what to do; she wanted to say something to him but knew that he was angry. Maybe it was best to let him blow off steam. Draco had been a constant sore point in their relationship, and they had learnt to ignore the topic, but with Draco and Darius back on the scene, this argument was likely to happen. However, the argument never did, Ron had stormed out before they could actually fight.

It took Ron a couple of weeks before he seemed ready to look Hermione in the eyes again, but he still seemed edgy.

Hermione got home from the ministry to find Ron and Harry having a serious conversation in the front room.

"Hey Harry, haven't seen you in a while," she said cheerily hugging her best friend. "How're Ginny and the boys?"

"They're fine; you guys have to come over to ours sometime."

Hermione nodded.

"I have to get back I'm afraid," Harry said nodding at Ron and hugging Hermione.

He exited the house swiftly and Apparated back to the flat he shared with Ginny, their toddler James Sirius and their new born Albus Severus.

He knew that Ron had been acting strange for the past couple of weeks, and only now had Ron been able to say what had been troubling him. To say that Harry was surprised was an understatement.

As soon as Harry returned home, he told Ginny everything, recounting the conversation he had just had with Ron.

"I just confronted Ron, I just told him that I knew something was up. Ron looked at me and the pain in his eyes was tangible as he said that he had made a terrible mistake.

"He got up and began pacing the room as he told me he slept with Lavender in a whisper so quietly I barely caught it."

"_I know there is no excuse for what I did, I was just so drunk I barely remember it… What do I do?"_

"I just didn't know what to say," Harry continued. "But I knew I had to say something so I asked why he was drunk in the first place trying to understand the situation better.

"My red haired friend told me all about the romantic evening and how conversation about Malfoy had brought back unwanted emotions."

"_I thought I should get out of there so I wouldn't say something I'd regret but I ending up doing something ten time worse."_

"I could see that Ron was sorry for what he had done, but how will Hermione take it?"

Ginny listened, her face stoic. "I think I'm going to have to talk to my brother," was all she said. Harry had no clue what was going through her head.

Ron, Hermione, Darius, and Rose went to Ginny and Harry's on Saturday to catch up on each other's lives. Before dinner, Hermione left Ron, Harry, and Darius to play computer games while she minded the babies. Ginny was cooking and she took this opportunity to ask Ron for some help while Hermione was in the nursery.

As soon as he was in the kitchen she closed the door and put up a silencing charm and alarm wards. Ron watched her confused, then understanding dawned on him and he started to feel sick.

"I'm not going to have a go at you; I just want to understand why you did it," Ginny said matter-of-factly. Ron nodded unable to formulate words.

"Why did you do it Ron? Have you and Lavender been…" Ginny begun.

"I haven't talked to her since school, but I have seen her around. I _never_ meant for it to happen, I know I had something with her at school but I have no feelings for her now," Ron protested.

"So, why…?" Ginny asked furiously. She was angry at her brother and upset for Hermione.

"I went to the Leaky Cauldron and had a few drinks, I was quite drunk by the time Lavender sidled up, and she listened, so I began to feel more comfortable around her. We had more to drink and then I must have gone home with her, I barely remember it."

"Why didn't you come and see me or Harry? Why were you at the bar drinking?" Ginny asked, exasperated. It did not matter how many questions she asked, it did not erase what he did.

"Why are you asking all these questions?" Ron asked defensively, he did not know what to say, he regretted his actions of that night so much and wished it had never happened but it did.

"I just needed to know that you were truly sorry," Ginny said weakly.

"I am," Ron said earnestly, though it would not mean anything to Hermione.

"I think it's best that we do not tell Hermione. Ron, I'm only doing this because I think Hermione's been through a lot and doesn't need more on her plate right now, if you ever do it again and hurt Hermione I will not forgive you," Ginny said angrily, dismissing him from the kitchen.

At first, it was hard to pretend that everything was alright. Ginny and Harry felt like they were betraying one friend for another.

"Honestly, Harry," Ginny said exasperated. "What good would it do telling her?"

"I… I think that – I don't…" Harry tried to answer.

"You just want to alleviate your conscience, but this is for both Ron and Hermione, and Rosie too."

Harry agreed reluctantly, he did not see them that much while everyone was busy but he knew that on the Sunday coming they had all taken time so they could see the whole family.

Ron had stopped acting distant, but Hermione could tell that there was something he was not telling her. It was really subtle things that Hermione had began to pick up on that made her believe that there was something wrong.

She could not pick up what it might be though. She wanted to ask him, but she doubted he wanted to worry her and would not let her know. Did he know something about Darius? Those two had been getting closer lately. Hermione really had no idea what it might be, but she supposed he would come out with it sooner or later.

Every time he was with Hermione, he became racked with guilt. Ron wished he could take away what he had done. He tried his best to bury the memory as deep as possible.

A month after he had told Harry, when Ron thought that the night was behind him and he and Hermione would be fine. Things took a turn for the worst. Lavender appeared on his doorstep while Hermione was at work.

He let her in wearily, wondering what she might want. She asked for some tea and took her time revealing why she had come.

"Lavender, was there a reason you came?" Ron asked when she seemed like she was never going to get to the point.

Hermione Apparated home from work early, it had been quite a slow day and she just wanted to see her family.

She froze in the doorway when she heard Lavender's voice. The girl whom she had shared a dorm with for six years, and was an ex of Ron's, was in her house chatting to her husband like they saw each other all the time.

"I'm pregnant," Lavender said brightly, Ron went pale and Hermione lunged into the room and slapped her round the face. She turned to Ron who had frozen like a statue. Tears sprung to her eyes but she would not cry in front on them.

"Get out!" she said in a harsh whisper, Ron did not need telling twice. He grabbed the slapped girl by the arm and dragged her to the doorstep.

"I'm going to Harry and Ginny's," he called to Hermione before apparating away. Lavender scowled at Hermione, furious that her cheek was throbbing and that she had been dragged out the house in an undignified manner. Hermione slammed the door in her face and collapsed on the floor silently crying.

It all made sense, Ron's uncharacteristic behaviour, his being nice to Darius, who thankfully was back at Hogwarts.

Ginny was over right away. "I'm so sorry, Hermione," she said while hugging the brown haired woman to her.

"I just want to be by myself," Hermione said through tears.

Hermione took time of work and stayed at home with Rose. She did not let anyone see her. They were worried that she might not be taking care of herself and Rose, but she would not let anyone take her baby from her. Again.

Hermione just needed to grieve; the second time she had been betrayed was not nearly as painful as the first. At least she still had little Rosie, and although she did not go out to see people, Rosie was helping her heart heal but it would still take a lot of time.

News of Hermione and Ron reached Draco; he was furious that months had past before he found out, but that was not going to stop him. He Apparated to Hermione's doorstep and picked his way through the wards.

The house was unexpectedly tidy and Hermione was on the sofa watching a film. She was rocking Rose who was sitting on her lap sleeping.

Hermione looked up at the interruption; no one had dared enter her house for the past few weeks. She was pretty sure she had been fired from her job but nothing mattered anymore, nothing but Rose.

Draco smiled at her and sat down beside her. "How are you?" he asked gently.

"Coping," she said quietly, she still was not ready to talk to anyone, but she did not have the energy to chuck him out of the house either.

"I'm so sorry for what he did, but sometimes things don't work out, sometimes they are not meant to be…" Draco said. "But sometime things are. Hermione, we are meant to be, I know it hurts…"

"You don't know anything!" Draco was taken back with the harshness of Hermione's voice. "Just leave me alone."

Draco looked at the only person he had loved in his life. Now that her marriage was broken, and her heart was torn into a million pieces again, he really saw how much she must have gone through when he had left.

"I'm so sorry, for everything," he said, getting up and leaving. Before he left the room he added. "Hermione, I know that I broke your heart once but I could never do that again, I'll always be waiting for you."

Hermione looked at him as he paused in the doorway, she should not trust him after all he had done, but for some reason his words seemed sincere.

She said the three words which were all he needed.

"I believe you."

A moment passed and a silent promise was made.


End file.
